When you believe
by KaiaRay
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Just a kiss. Emma has been the curse but everyone is still in Storybrooke an unsure why. Emma is happily married to Sheriff Graham and pregnant with his baby. They are trying to find a way home with the help of their family and friends.
1. When you believe

**When you believe**

**Chapter 1: When you believe**

**AN: This is the sequel to Just a Kiss. If you do not read Just a Kiss then make sure you read it first so you can be all caught up. This chapter is named after a song by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey. Their voices are awesome but together they are just amazing!**

**I can't thank all of my readers enough for all of the great reviews. I hope that you guys like this story just as much.**

**Chapter 1**

Graham couldn't help but smile seeing that Emma had fallen asleep on his shoulder as they sat on the couch together with Snow and Charming sitting on the love seat across from them. "Sorry it was a really long day for her." Graham apologized for his sleeping wife.

"Don't apologize. I remember how tired I felt in the beginning of my pregnancy with Emma. Once I fell asleep eating dinner luckily Charming caught be before my head hit my plate." Snow smiled at her husband squeezing his hand. She felt whole happy and whole for the first time in 28 years sitting with her family with her grandson sleeping in the other room.

"We can't ignore the elephant in the room anymore. Regina has magic back and is even more dangerous than before." Charming pointed out to his wife and son-in-law. "I really wish that you and Emma would have come to us for help." He said to Graham shaking his head.

"What were we suppose to say? You are cursed fairytale characters that Emma is your daughter and we need your help breaking the curse." Graham replied knowing that they wouldn't have believed him.

"He is right, Charming. We would have thought that he and Emma were crazy." Snow agreed with Graham. "They did what they thought they had to do to break the curse. Rumpelstiltskin is the one that we should be angry with not Emma or Graham."

"I'm terrified that Regina has magic back just as much as you two. She is lying low right now but it won't be long until she strikes out at us. Regina won't hesitate to pull my heart from my chest once again or Emma's." Graham shared his fears with Snow and Charming with anger, worry and sorrow filling his eyes. "A part of me wishes that Emma and I could have been selfish and just live out our happily ever after."

Snow and Charming were as just as frightened that Regina would come after their family. They had just got their daughter back and they both refused to let her to be taken from them once again. "I know that you love my daughter very much. Snow and I promise that we won't let anything bad happen to her, you or Henry. We will protect our family." He added his voice filled with conviction as Snow nodded in agreement. "You spared my true love when you thought that you weren't able to care about any human then you help me escape to get back to Snow. We owe you one or two already." He said smiling at him.

"I need you two to promise me something. If something happens to me then you will look after Henry, Emma and our baby. I won't let Regina control me again even if..."He began to explain his voice wobbling with sorrow but Snow got up off the love seat walking over to him. She knelt putting her hands on his knees with her blue eyes staring at his with a determination that he had never seen before.

"Regina isn't going to hurt one member of this family. Do you hear me? You are going to live a long happy live with Emma and your family. You are going to watch Henry and your baby grow up with Emma. " She reassured her son-in-law.

"Rumpelstiltskin told us I that our baby will be very special and needs protected. It worries me that he knows something that we don't know." Graham said to them frightened for Emma and their child.

"What do you know about your parents?" Snow asked him making Graham wince at the mention of his parents. "Sorry to bring it up but this is important."

"Nothing besides the fact they abandoned me as a baby in the woods." Graham answered devoid of all emotion. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked her not wanting to talk about his biological parents.

"Regina's mother Cora and Regina have ripped out the hearts of many people but none of them survived the moment their heart left their chest but you did. I think that you parents had some sort of magical powers. Maybe they didn't abandon you in the woods that they left you there because they had to or to keep you safe." Snow told him telling him her theory on how he survived losing his heart.

"Regina used magic to keep me alive as a punishment to make me her slave." Graham replied shaking off the theory that his parents hadn't abandoned him and that he could be special in any way.

"Snow's right. Regina took her father's heart to create the curse. A person that she actually loved she didn't keep alive after taking his heart. If she could have kept him alive then don't you think that she would have done it?" Charming questioned him agreeing with his wife's conclusion. He had never really thought about how Graham had survived losing his heart until Snow had brought it up just now. He wondered how he could have missed that fact before.

Graham stared at Charming and Snow White unsure of how to answer his question. He knew that answer to Charming's question was that Regina would have kept her father Henry alive if she would have been able to keep him alive. How did he survive losing his heart when no one else had before?

"It could be very important to find out for your and Emma's child." Snow told him as Graham let out a sighed realizing that she was right.

"People seemed to just tell me that I wasn't wanted but never who my parents were. If anyone were to any clues then I think that Granny would be a good start. Rumpelstiltskin probably knows something but I'm not sure that he will tell me without asking for a favor in return." Graham said talking about something that he didn't like to talk about or had talked about in years.

"I think that we should talk to Granny tomorrow. We should stick together until we know how much magic Regina has back. So we will meet you at the station tomorrow at eight." Charming said getting up off the love seat.

"We will call Granny and Ruby tonight to see if they will meet us there." Snow told him standing up walking over to Emma sleeping on Graham's shoulder. She touched her daughter's cheek softly as tear welled up in her eyes. "She had such a hard life. I don't know how to make it better. She has to feel like we abandoned her." She whispered wishing she could erase all of those years of heartache Emma had experienced. Charming came over talking his wife's other hand in his squeezing it in reassurance. "I'm not sure that she would be as forgiving or open to us if it wasn't for you, Graham." Snow told him moving her hand to his cheek smiling at him. "You are a good man, Graham Dornan. Please don't let anyone EVER tell you any different. We are honored to have you as member of our family." Snow leaned in kissing him on the cheek before standing back holding onto her husband looking at her daughter and son-in-law.

"I am the one honored to be a member of your family." Graham told her swallowing hard fighting back the strong. "I don't want to wake Emma. I'll tell her about tomorrow."

"Okay, we will see you tomorrow." Charming replied to him glancing over at his sleeping daughter before they left locking the door behind them.

Graham picked Emma up gently carrying her back to their bedroom careful not to make her up as he placed her on the bed. He took off her black boots and socks before starting on her jeans, "Graham?" He heard Emma's voice call out to him looking up to see her rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you up but I knew sleeping in your jeans could be comfortable." Graham said to her as she helped him push her jeans down her hips. "Snow and James left a few minutes ago. They are going to meet us the station tomorrow morning at eight." He let her know handing her a pair of his blue pajama pants and one of his navy blue t-shirts to sleep in. Emma had a whole drawer full of pajama but she preferred to sleep in Graham's clothes instead.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked him noticing that he looked distracted as he changed into his pajamas. "Dav..Charming didn't say something or hit you did he?" Emma asked him worried. She was still having a hard time calling her parents mom and dad so until then their first names would have to suffice.

"No" He paused walking over getting in bed with her. "Snow and James think that my parents might have had magical powers that I inherited. They said I am the only one who has ever survived losing their heart. I thought it was just Regina's punishment which was worse than death for letting Snow get away. Regina loved her father Henry but he died when she pulled his heart from his chest to complete the curse. They think that if it was possible for her to use magic to keep someone alive with magic she would have done it with him. They think my parents left me there to keep me safe or because they had no choice. They want to find out who my parents were." Graham shared with Emma as she pulled him into her arms at seeing the pain in his eyes when he talked about his parents and Regina ripping out his heart.

"I know how it much it hurts to be abandoned. You numb yourself so you can get up each day and not feel like you are wanted." Emma began looking at him showing him the pain she still felt when she thought about it. "But those days are OVER for us. No matter what we may find out we have each other, Henry, my parents, our friends and our child. We have happiness, love and a family." Emma told him putting his hand over her abdomen smiling at with such love in her eyes that he couldn't help but pull her into a kiss.

"Mom, Dad." They heard Henry's voice from the open door way causing them to pull apart looking to see him standing there in his pajamas. "I had a bad dream that I was never allowed to see you two again. Can I sleep in here with you?" He asked them looking frightened and embraced.

"Come here." Emma waved in the room making him grin as he ran into the room jumping up on the bed climbing in between his parents. The three of them climbed down the covers as Graham turned off the light by the bed.

"Do you think there will be school tomorrow?" Henry asked them hoping that he could spend the day with his parents and grandparents instead.

"No, we are going to spend the day at the station with your grandparents." Graham replied making Henry cry out yes as Emma and Graham smiled at each other.

"We need to find out why we didn't get sent back to fairytale land. How are you going to explain everything to my other dad and Michael?" Henry asked them yawing glancing between his mom and dad lying on his back.

"I'm not sure yet what to tell Julian and Michael but we will figure it out." Emma told him unsure of how to handle it. Julian seemed to care more about Henry earlier and to have let go of the idea of getting Emma back but she and Graham both didn't trust him yet.

"Okay, good night." Henry yawned as his eyes fluttered closed and he was asleep in just a few seconds. Emma and Graham both lay on their sides each facing each other with Henry between them but they had an arm out around their son holding him with their fingers lace together.

**Julian's living room**

He stared at his phone frustrated that Michael hadn't returned any of his calls. Something strange had happened in town with everyone in town acting crazy talking about a curse breaking and how they should have returned to their land. Julian sighed rubbing his bruised jaw from David Nolan punching him. It seemed like every man in Emma's life was punching him. He knew that he deserved it for some of his past behaviors but he was trying to change. A knock at the front door of his rental house shook him out of his thoughts as he got up looking out the peep hole to see Michael.

"I have been calling you all day. Where have you been?" Julian asked him rubbing his jaw as he opened the door letting Michael inside. "Everyone in town seems to be losing their mind." He said to him shutting the door behind him.

"I know that seems that way but they aren't crazy." Michael told him sitting down on the couch carrying a bag with tiredness in his voice that Julian picked up on. "Sorry that I didn't answer your calls or call you back but Regina needed me." He said to him.

"You actually care about Regina?" Julian asked Michael but it didn't really surprise him. Michael was the type of guy that cared about people even when he really shouldn't. Julian had always thought it to be a weakness but now he felt slightly envious of him.

"Yes, I've seen a new side to her and I like it. I wish that she would let down her guard more often." Michael replied to him then changed the subject. "This town isn't like any other town. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. The town was cursed but Emma broke the curse today. I'm not sure how she did it. Regina has her theories but she didn't really want to talk about it. Emma Swan, I mean Emma Dornan is far from a normal orphan that everyone thought she was." He told him gaining more of Julian's attention while he opened his bag pulling out Henry's book. "This book will answer most of your questions." He added handing Julian the Once Upon a Time book. Julian took it from his raising a brow skeptically before he opened the book and began to read it.

**The next morning**

Snow and Charming sat in the station talking quietly as August sat on his desk with Ruby sitting on his lap while they wanted for Emma, Graham and Henry. They heard the front door jingle the sound of someone running down the hall. They saw Emma turning the corner with her hand over her mouth running past them to the bathroom as Graham and Henry walked into the room both looking little worried.

"Sorry, we are late. Emma hasn't been feeling very well at all this morning. She can't keep anything down." Graham said looking towards the bathroom as everyone could hear Emma retching.

"I didn't know that the stomach flu was… Oh my god!" Ruby exclaimed as her blue eyes grew large and she noticed Graham's lips wanting to twitch into a smile that he fought. "was going around." She finished recovering from her lips not sure if they had said anything to Henry.

"Can we talk about how magic is back and why we weren't sent home when it broke?" Charming asked clearing his throat getting everyone attention.

"He is right. We aren't sure how strong magic is now. If it's like our world before the curse then there are a few people in town that are very dangerous." Graham agreed with Charming know that they need to concrete on their safety.

"I know that you are talking about the evil queen my other mom. It's okay; you can say it I know." Henry said to Graham as Emma came out of the bathroom. Graham walked over to Henry then bent down in front of his son.

"Henry, you are a smart kid wiser than I ever was when I was little but I think you should sit this one out." Graham said to Henry seeing the look of disappointment. Emma made her way over to them to help Graham and ease Henry's disappointment.

"Somethings that we are going to talk about are grown up things but I promise Graham and I will fill you in on what's going on. Why didn't you go in Graham's office and play computer games?" Emma asked him knowing it would hurt for him to hear certain things about Regina.

"Okay, but you have to keep me updated." Henry relented not looking very happy about it before he went into Graham's office shutting the door behind him. He sat down at the computer pulling up the internet but instead of pulling up games he began researching the Huntsman. Henry had woken up to hear Graham and his grandparents talking about the possibility of Graham coming from parent who had magic powers. He was determined to help and protect his family.

"You are pregnant, aren't you? I knew it! Don't you dare denying it, Graham! I know when you are lying and she smells different." Ruby said in hushed voice to Graham and Emma with a smug look on her face once Henry sat at the computer.

"She's not going to let up until we admit it." Emma said walking into the room looking exhausted. "I forgot how exhausting it is throwing up all day when you are pregnant." She sighed causing Ruby to squeal running over to Emma pulling her into a hug. "Whoa, don't shake me or squeeze me too hard. I might puke on you." Emma warned her friend as Ruby pulled away grinning at her.

"Sorry, it's just I am so happy for you and Graham. Congratulations!" Ruby exclaimed jumping up and down with a grin then glanced over at Henry in the office. "Have you told Henry?"

"Yes but we weren't really planning on telling everyone yet. So don't go spreading it around town." Emma said to Ruby unable to be upset about her finding out as she walked over to Graham, who was giving her the smug/goofy look that made her weak in the knees. She put her arms around him staring up at him with small smile on her face that made Graham's whole face light up in a grin.

"I'm so happy for you. How far along are you?" She asked looking over at Emma and Graham. She remembered seeing Snow and James looking at each the same way when Snow was pregnant with Emma. She hoped that she would find someone that looked at her the same way. Ruby glanced over at August to see him smiling at her.

"I'm only about ten weeks ago." Emma said to Ruby not taking her eyes off Graham while Ruby thought for a minute then grinned hitting August on the chest.

"Yes, I won." She whispered to August not wanting them to know the town's people had bet on Graham getting Emma pregnant. Ruby had won the bet as well as the one when the on when Emma and Graham would get together. She knew that she feel guilty about betting on such things but Storybrooke had been boring until Emma came along.

Snow walked over to Emma no longer able to push back her motherly impulse to check on her daughter despite the moment Emma was sharing with her husband. "Did you try drinking some ginger ale and crackers to calm your stomach?" Snow asked Emma worried as Emma and Graham tore their eyes away from each other to Snow.

"Yup, Graham bought the entire inventory at grocery store along with ginger along with all of the lavender and peppermint aroma therapy oils." Emma informed her mother. "So if you are making Chili and need crackers just give us a call."

"I read that lavender and peppermint oils can help be calming to the stomach. You can make fun of me all you want but I won't have my wife spending the whole day throwing up if I can help it. So everybody in town is out of luck until you are through the morning sickness stage if they want any crackers." Graham defended himself while Emma pulled him down closer to her whispering into his ear.

"God, you are sexy." Emma whispered softly into ear making Graham face light up in a smile that Charming found that he didn't like one bit as he watched them.

"We need to talk about way we are still in Storybrooke, remember?" Charming asked loudly getting everyone attention. He gave Graham a look of disapproval that made Graham nervous for a few second but Emma whispered something else in his ear calming him. David really liked his son-in-law but found it hard not to be protective of his daughter. After all to him Emma was just born two days ago.

"There are probably only two people who know that answer to that question which are Regina and Rumpelstiltskin. We know that Regina won't tell us so that leaves Rumpelstiltskin." Snow said feeling frustrated that they were going to circles.

"Michael and Regina are close. Maybe Michael could find out for us." Ruby suggested to her friends.

"I think that would work. Do you think Michael would do it for us?" Graham asked her hopefully that they might finally be able to get some answers.

"We won't know until we try." Emma said grabbing her phone out of her jacket then began to text him. "I'll see if I can get him to meet us here today." She added then sent the message.

**Meanwhile**

Michael checked his phone after parking in front of his father's pawn shop feeling nervous about seeing him for the first time in years. He saw that Emma wanted to meet with him to talk to him. He had a feeling that she wanted to talk about the curse and why they were still here. Michael let out a sigh feeling like he would be betraying Regina he met them but it was the right thing to do. He started the car driving off deciding that his talk with his father could wait a few hours or a day or two. It didn't take him long to reach the sheriff's station. He parked then made his way into the sheriff's station walking inside to see Mary Margaret and David sitting at a desk next to each other than saw Ruby sitting on August lap at his desk. Lastly he spotted Graham sitting on the cot in the open cell with Emma's head in his lap running his fingers through her long blonde hair as she slept.

"Thanks for coming, Michael." Ruby greeted him getting up off of August lap smiling at him. "We hope that you can help us."

"I will try. What's going on?" He asked her looking over to see Graham getting up slowly of the cot careful not to wake Emma then walked out of the cell quietly.

"Emma's not feeling well or I would wake her up. We are hoping that you answer some questions that we have. They might sound crazy but it's really important." Graham said to him.

"Trust me when I tell you that I won't think it's crazy. It turns out that we are all from the same world and it's not this one." Michael replied stunning everyone in the room. "I came to this world hoping that my father would come with me to start over and give up his powers."

"You are Rumpelstiltskin's son." August concluded while Michael nodded at him. "Did Regina tell you why we weren't sent home when the curse broke?"

Michael's eyes scanned all the people in the room seeing the hope and desperation in their eyes at the prospect of going home. "Regina told me that the land is gone. When she cast the curse that land suffered greatly and that's why we are still here." He answered him watching sadness fill Graham's features in a way that he had never seen before. Snow rushed over to her son-in-law, who was leaning up against a desk looking distraught at hearing his home land no longer existed.

"Hey Graham, we all have each other so no matter where we are we still have each other." Snow told him standing up front of him taking his hands in hers. She knew that he was mourning that his and Emma's child would never know that place they were from. "Home is where our family is not land." She reminded him feeling sadness to that she would never see her homeland again but she need to be strong for Graham and Emma.

"You are right." Graham agreed gaining his composure smiling at Snow gratefully.

"Do you know if Regina has her powers back?" Charming asked Michael needing to know if his family was safe.

"I don't know for sure. We were together when it happened and she thought everyone would come after her. She said that you would all be sorry when you did because of her powers but she has used any magic in front of me. Regina is more concerned about losing Henry more than the curse breaking. I think that she wants to change." Michael said to them getting snort from both Emma and Snow while everyone else looked at him not believing it. "It's true. Regina has seemed like a different person these last few days. People can change look at Julian" he started to explain but Graham cut him off.

"Regina ripped the father that she loved out just to get revenge on Snow for something she did as a young innocent child. She ripped my heart from my chest when I refused to kill Snow. She forced me to be her slave for years threatening to kill me if I disobeyed her orders. She kept me an unwilling slave here to until Emma rescued me. If she would have known that I remembered when Emma kissed me or planned on ending that sick thing she called a relationship then she would have crushed my heart. But I found it before she could kill me." Graham's low angry voice explained to him not wanting his son to hear what he was saying about his adopted mother.

"Graham" He heard Emma's voice call out from the cell as she stood awake at the door way before walking over to her husband putting her hands on his cheeks looking up at him with love, devotion and determination in her voice. "All of that is over. I won't let her hurt anyone that love. Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU." Emma stressed him before pulling him into a comforting kiss.

"She pulled out her father's heart?" Michael whispered stunned that Regina could do such a thing. He knew that she had a dark side but to rip out a heart of a person was bad enough. But to rip out your own father's heart for revenge was pure evil. He sat down in a chair unable to rap his mind around the fact someone was capable of so much evil.

"Her mother was evil and didn't give Regina a chance to be a good person. She was when I first met her but that all changed because she met me. I ruined her life so now she is ruining everyone's life." Snow said with guilt running through her like she never experienced before. She was the reason that Regina had caused pain, sorrow and death to so many people.

"Snow, you were just a child. Cora tricked you into tell her." Charming protested seeing the guilt in his wife's eyes. "If there is someone to blame for all the pain and evil than it should be Cora."

"I should go before Regina finds me here." Michael said before walking down the hall but heard Ruby calling out his name when he was almost to the door turning to see her walking to him.

"I can't believe that I am going to say this but here goes. Don't let the things that Regina did in her past affect the way that you feel about her. We all make mistakes wishing that we could take so many of them back. All that any of us can do is learn from it and move on." She said to him with a small smile on her lips. "I hate what she did to all of us especially Graham but if you think that you could love her don't let that stop you."

"Thanks." Michael smiled at her gratefully before leaving the station to find Regina as Ruby watched her leave.

"Are you alright?" She heard Graham's voice asking her concerned turning around to see him.

"I have my memory and friend back so I am great. How are you holding up? I know that you are freaked out the Regina has her powers back especially with Emma pregnant with your child." Ruby said to him worried about him and Emma.

"I'm happier than I have ever been in my life but scared as hell that she will take it from me." Graham confessed to her in low voice not wanting Emma to hear his fears. "Promise me that you will look out for my family if something happens to me." He said to her as Ruby put her hand on his shoulder staring up into his eyes.

"I would die for them but I know you and Emma. The two of you are the toughest people who I have ever met besides Snow and Charming. True love and good always wins." Ruby told him smiling at him.

**Michael's room at the inn**

Michael walked into his room to find Regina sitting on his bed instantly making him feel nervous, "Regina, I'm surprised to see you." He said to her shutting the door hiding his anxiety from her.

"It's not that surprising considering you spent the day with my enemies." Regina retorted raising an eyebrow at him. "Would you like explain what you were doing there? Or should I just assume the worst?"

"They want answers to why we are still here. They also believe that you want all of them dead. Do you?" He asked her not sure if she would answer him or if she would lie to him. Regina stood up walking over to him staring at him for a few moments before responding to him.

"A big part of me wants it more than anything else in this world." She confessed to him pausing. "But it won't bring back everything that I lost and I will lose Henry and you. I don't want to lose anyone else that I care about."

"What about Graham? I thought I was just keeping your bed warm until you got back your huntsman." Michael asked her knowing her all too well.

"It was like that at first but not anymore. Graham never liked me or wanted me. I don't like losing especially to one of the Charming family members so when Graham fell for Emma I wanted him even more." Regina said to him. "I haven't had someone look at me that way you looked at me earlier today in a very long time. Have they turned you against me?" She asked with her voice wavering slightly.

**AN:** **There will be much more to come…**


	2. Blessed

**When you believe**

**Chapter 2: Blessed **

**This chapter is named after the Elton John song Blessed**

_**Recap of Chapter 1**_

_**Michael walked into his room to find Regina sitting on his bed instantly making him feel nervous, "Regina, I'm surprised to see you." He said to her shutting the door hiding his anxiety from her.**_

"_**It's not that surprising considering you spent the day with my enemies." Regina retorted raising an eyebrow at him. "Would you like explain what you were doing there? Or should I just assume the worst?"**_

"_**They want answers to why we are still here. They also believe that you want all of them dead. Do you?" He asked her not sure if she would answer him or if she would lie to him. Regina stood up walking over to him staring at him for a few moments before responding to him.**_

"_**A big part of me wants it more than anything else in this world." She confessed to him pausing. "But it won't bring back everything that I lost and I will lose Henry and you. I don't want to lose anyone else that I care about."**_

"_**What about Graham? I thought I was just keeping your bed warm until you got back your huntsman." Michael asked her knowing her all too well.**_

"_**It was like that at first but not anymore. Graham never liked me or wanted me. I don't like losing especially to one of the Charming family members so when Graham fell for Emma I wanted him even more." Regina said to him. "I haven't had someone look at me that way you looked at me earlier today in a very long time. Have they turned you against me?" She asked with her voice wavering slightly.**_

**Chapter 2**

"They didn't try to turn me against you." Michael replied taking her hands in his. "I have dark things in my past that I wish that I could change but I can't. Who am I to judge you? As long as you don't go back down that road than we are good." He saw Regina let out a breath of relief before smiling and pulling him into an embrace.

"Do you go see your father today?" Regina asked after pulling away while leading him over to the bed.

"I was going to see him when they messaged me. Honestly I felt relieved that I had an excuse not to go in and see him." Michael shared with her sitting down on the bed with her.

"You should wait to face him until you are ready. Don't rush it. He isn't going anywhere." Regina reassured him. "Did you see Henry?" She asked looking nervous.

"He was playing on the computer in Sheriff Graham's office when I was at the station." Michael said seeing the immediate relief that Henry was not in the room when people were discussing her and her past. "I know that you don't like Emma and her family but they would never use Henry against you."

"I know you're right. They might be annoying pains in the ass but they are goody two shoes." Regina said shaking her head.

"What do you say that we go to Granny's? I'm starving." He said to her raising an eyebrow at her smiling.

"I made chicken salad sandwiches on croissants with a caeser salad and apple pie for desert." Regina told him getting up off the bed opening a black bag pulling out the food stacking it on the table.

"That's even better." Michael said walking over to the table smiling at her while she set the table.

**Sheriff's station**

Emma ran out of the room to the bathroom to get sick as everyone sat talking about what to do next. She knelt resting her hands on the toilet seat as she threw up the crackers that she had just eaten twenty minutes ago. A few seconds later she heard the door open then felt a soothing hand rubbing her back.

"I wish that here was something that I could do to help you feel better." Graham's voice was soft as he continued to rub her back.

"You are doing it." Emma said to him turning her head to smile at him weakly. "I can't believe that I am looking more forward to not being able to see my shoes more than feeling like this."

"I can't wait to see your stomach large carrying my child." Graham smiled putting his hand on her abdomen. "You will be even more beautiful."

"No wonder I'm knocked up! You are always saying charming and seductive things." Emma smiled at him getting a huge proud grin from him.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked sticking her head in the door with worry in her blue eyes.

"I'm okay now there is nothing left in my stomach to throw up." Emma told her mother with a small smile on her lips.

"What did I tell you about making your mother feel sick all the time?" Graham said leaning down close putting his hand to at his wife's stomach talking to the baby. "She needs a bit of break so she can eat." He told his child growing in her womb. A white light emanated from Emma's abdomen filling the room with a beautiful white light. Graham's blue eyes grew large looking up at his wife who looked as stunned as he was by what was happening.

"I feel better." Emma smiled with color now back in her cheeks pulling her head up from the toilet then thought for a moment. "Wait, I didn't feel sick on our honeymoon because you asked our baby not to make me sick." She remembered thinking back to the best week of her life.

"What just happened?" Graham asked Emma amazed. The moment the white light filled the air he felt a strong connection almost like he was feeling his unborn child. "Did you feel that?!That was amazing!' Emma nodded at him with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I have never seen anything like that before." Snow said in awe feeling the magic in the air. She knew at that moment without a shadow of a doubt that she was right that Graham coming from a family with a magical powers. "Do you believe me now?" She asked Graham and Emma raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Graham smiled putting both of his hands on his stomach trying to send his unborn child thoughts. "He can hear me! I can feel it." Graham grinned looking up at Emma. He wasn't thinking about the parents that he lost but instead he was thinking about the family that he had gained.

The three of them walked out to the main room of the station together all of them grinning. "You have to see this." Snow said to everyone in the room motioning to Graham. He knelt in front of Emma whispering in hushed voice to her and touched her abdomen then a bright light filled the air of the station making everyone gasp.

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed walking out from Graham's office with awe on his face. "That is so cool." He added walking over to his mother and father putting his hand on Emma's stomach and the white light grew brighter. When Graham and Henry pulled their hands away from Emma's stomach the white light disappeared. "I guess we both shouldn't do that at in front of anyone or they will know." He told his father making him laugh then pull him into a hug.

"Hey, we can't forget the most important part. I feel better and I' m starving. " Emma called out everyone in the room desperately wanting food.

**Granny's **

Emma moaned in satisfaction taking a bite of her hamburger with her eyes closed smiling with Graham and Henry sitting across from her smiling. "This is the best cheeseburger that I've ever had in my life!" She told them with chewing food.

"It's al…"Henry began to explain but Graham gave him a look telling him to keep quiet. "It is the best cheeseburger ever." He said smiling at his mother smiling.

"I haven't been able to keep anything down in two days. I just want to eat everything in sight." She moaned taking another bite. "God, I forgot how much I love eating!" She exclaimed feeling her skinny jeans tightening around her waist.

"Your parents want us to come over to the loft later to do some research on the curse." Graham reminded Emma, who nodded at him as she finished cleaning her plate. He felt so relieved that Emma had an appetite but worried she would spend the rest of the day throwing up her meal.

"Can I get you anything else?" Granny asked them walking up to the table with the check.

"We were hoping that you could come over to Snow's loft and maybe answer some questions for us. There have been some new developments since Emma broke the curse." Graham replied with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course, sorry I couldn't make it earlier. People in this town rely on me to keep them well fed curse or no curse. What time should I be there?" She asked them.

"We are meeting at four. Can we get three sundaes?" Graham asked her smiling.

"Coming right up." Granny smiled back walking off to get their deserts for them.

**Later Snow's loft**

"Come on in. I made so coco and finger sandwiches." Snow said letting Granny inside the loft shutting the door behind her. She looked over at the sofa to see Emma laughing with Graham on the couch with Ruby and August sitting on the love seat next to them. It still was a lot to take in that her daughter was all grown up and having a baby actually her second baby.

"Snow, are you okay?" James asked his wife putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just so good to see Emma happy. We missed so much of her life." Snow replied with a bitter-sweet smile on her face.

"We have her back now in our lives that is all that matters." James said before giving her a quick kiss. "Let's start this meeting." Snow nodded at him in agreement. "Okay everyone, let's get down to business." He called out in a loud voice getting everyone's attention. They all gathered in the living room area.

"Granny, we were hoping that you could help us out." Snow said getting a nod from her. "Do you know anything about Graham's parents? We really need to find out who they are. There has been a new development. Show her." Snow asked looking over at Graham and Emma. Graham put his hand on Emma's abdomen leaning over close to her stomach whispering as a white light emanated once again from Emma filling the room. Granny watched with wide eyes walking over towards them as Graham pulled his hand away from her stomach and the light disappeared.

"It only happens when Graham touches my stomach although Henry makes the light brighter. It's like the baby recognizes his father." Emma told Granny moving over on the couch to make room for her.

"You both have magic in you. I have only seen that happen one time before both of the parent the child had been capable of powerful magic." Granny supplied one answer for them reaching out to touch Emma's stomach and nothing happened.

"Do you know anything about Graham's parents?" Ruby asked her grandmother hoping that she knew the answer.

"No, there were rumors that his mother had gotten pregnant by a man with royal ties. She left him in the woods unable to handle all the shame that came for it. But they are just rumors." Granny said looking at Graham whose face was emotionless. "I think that we should call The Blue Fairy. She might be able to answer more questions."

It didn't take long for the Blue Fairy to show up to the loft. Snow let her inside the loft leading her over to everyone there. "How can I help?" She asked them.

"Let me show you." Graham said to her putting his hand on Emma's abdomen once again causing a white light to emanate from his wife making his whole body tingle with magic and love. The Blue Fairy looked at them with large eyes as a smile crossed her lips. "We were hoping that you could explain to us why this is happening when I touch Emma's stomach."

"You two carry powerful magic in you. It has intensified by the child that you created." She told them kneeling down to touch Emma's stomach. Her brown eyes filled with happiness feeling the strong magic but the light did not shine. "I know that you parents have a love so strong that it gave you powers that you aren't even close to scratching the surface of." She explained to Emma before looking at Graham. "Your parents must be two very powerful beings for you to survive the Evil Queen taking your heart. I will talk to the other fairies to figure out who they could be."

"The only reason that I want to know is to protect my child and Emma." Graham told her putting his hand on Emma's leg. He didn't want to know or learn anything about the people who abandoned him and left him alone in the woods as a baby.

"I will just tell you what you need to know to protect your family." She replied understanding the hurt that he must feel. Although she believed now that his parents were forced to give him up to protect him. "It would be in everyone's best interest to keep this all a secret from Regina. She would be very threatened by this child and Rumpelstiltskin as well."

"Mr. Gold already knows. He was the first one to suggest our child was powerful but he didn't seem threatened. He seemed very excited about it." Emma said frowning slightly worried now about Rumpelstiltskin coming after her child to him.

"Belle won't let him come after our child." Graham said to Emma trying to calm her nerves. "Now I believe that Regina would be a huge danger to all of us. She will know at some point when Emma starts showing."

"We will deal with that when the time come but would avoid her because she will most likely feel the magic is stronger with you." The Blue Fairy smiled at the reassuringly. "I let you know if I find anything out." She added patting Emma and Graham both on the leg.

**A few weeks later**

Emma had managed to avoid Regina over the past few weeks having her parents pick up and drop off Henry but she knew that couldn't last forever. She stood in front of the mirror just wearing a white bra with white boy short underwear looking at her profile putting her hands on the now a visible baby bump on her abdomen. Graham hadn't been able to keep her hands off her or her baby bump once she had started to show. She saw Graham walking up behind her in the mirror only wearing his blue plaid pajama pants with his curly hair tousled from sleeping. His blue eyes were staring at her reflection in the mirror with awe on his face putting his arms around her.

"God you are so beautiful." He told her kissing her on the shoulder putting his hands over hers on her baby bump causing the white light to shine once again from her stomach.

"You are just saying that because my boobs are getting bigger." Emma teased her husband looking at his amused face in the mirror.

"It's a perk." He teased back getting an elbow from Emma. "You didn't let me finish. Your breasts always have my attention but it's your baby bump that amazes me and that I can't keep my hands off."

Emma smiled at him in the mirror before turning to face him, "I can't seem to keep my hands off you either but I am blaming my hormones. We better get ready my appointment with Dr. Whale is in a half an hour." She told him pulling away from him to go over to the dresser to get her clothes.

"I find it odd that no one knows who he is and he hasn't told anyone." Graham frowned putting on his jeans worried that maybe Dr. Whale could not be trusted.

"Hey, I don't like that he is being secretive either but he is the only doctor in town." Emma pointed out to Graham putting a pair of her jeans but they wouldn't button. "Oh my god, my pants won't button." She exclaimed turning around frowning at him.

"I have present for you." Graham beamed at her grabbing a box from underneath the bed then walked over to her handing it to her. Emma opened the box pulling out the pieces of black stretchy fabric. "They are waist band expanders for your jeans so you can keep wearing them." He told her proudly.

"Thank you!" She said kissing him softly. "Now help me put this one." She told him handing it to him unsure of how to use it.

"If that is what my princess then I am at your service." Graham pretended to bow making Emma roll her eyes as he put it on her pants.

**An examination room at the hospital**

"Okay, everything looks great so far. It's time for the ultra sound." Dr. Whale said to Emma and Graham pulling the machine over as Emma pulled up her shirt. "This is going to be a little cold." He warned her before putting the gel on her stomach. They all watched the screen as Dr. Whale ran the wand over her stomach. "There is.." He started to say but stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked him panicking while Graham squeezed her hand in support equally worried.

"No" Dr. Whale paused moving the wand looking over the screen closely before turning to look at Emma and Graham. "Congratulations you are having twins." He said to her smiling at her. Emma's mouth fell open and her eyes filled with shock and a bit of panic as well. Graham's face was filled with surprise and elation looking at the screen smiling.

"Graham, did he just say we are having twins?" Emma managed to get up looking over at her husband staring at the screen in awe. Graham tore his eyes away from the screen that showed him his children leaning down kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes" He told her giving her a grin that made all of her panic disappear and turn into happiness. "Your father is a twin. I heard it skips a generation but I guess that is not always true."

"There are many myths about twins and that is one of them. The cause is most likely the hyper ovulation which is passed down from one of your parents. I believe that you are having fraternal twins since they have different placenta but it is too soon to tell that. We will know more later on. I want to see you back here in four weeks. If you want to know the sex of your babies, we will schedule an appointment the following week." Dr. Whale explained to them.

Graham and Emma looked at each other both smiling and nodding, "We want to know." Emma said to him excited. She was a little freaked out by the idea of having twins but she felt overwhelmed with happiness.

"Okay, let's schedule your next appointments." Dr. Whale told them grabbing his I pad to set the appointment.

**Graham and Emma's house later that night**

Graham was pacing the floor of the living room as Emma set the table running his hand through his curly hair. Emma couldn't help but smirk when she saw him pacing the floor. "Graham, I don't know why you are freaking out. My father already knows that you got me pregnant so why are you freaking out? He didn't hit you the first time. Why would he hit you now?" She asked him walking over to him stopping him from pacing.

"I can't help but be freaked out! It's one thing to tell him that you are pregnant but now we have to tell him that we are having twins." He exclaimed wiping the sweat away from his brow.

"Oh my god, you are really freaked out! It is the cutest and sexist thing that I've ever seen." Emma said grinning amused at first but then her eyes filled with want. "You are so sexy." Emma moaned out grabbing him by the back of the head kissing him like she would die if she didn't. Graham wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to the bedroom while he kissed her when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Can, you get that Emma? I have a bit of a problem." Graham told her walking back to their bedroom not wanting to see Emma's parent and Henry like this. He went back to the room thinking of Regina and immediately it was like having a bucket of ice water thrown on him and his problem was gone. He went back into the living room to see Emma's parents and their son. Graham couldn't help but grin when he saw Henry know that he would be excited by the idea of having two siblings.

"Dad!" Henry said running over hugging him laughing. "I can't believe how big mom's stomach is getting." He said to him.

"Hey, I heard that!" Emma said pretending to be offended but was proud of her baby bump. She had been scared and alone when she was with Henry but now she felt loved and happier than ever. "I am housing two babies so give me a break." Emma replied unveiling the big news.

"You are having twins?" Snow asked with her mouth falling open than into a grin getting a nod from Emma. "Oh my god!" She squealed running over hugging her daughter unable to control her joy.

"Twins?" James questioned unable to comprehend that his daughter was having twins as Henry jumped out up down in front of him before running over to Graham.

"Can I help name both of the babies?" Henry asked looking as though he won the lottery.

"We already promised you that." Graham said winking at him before looking over at his father in law with a nervous smile. "It's wonder news, right?" Graham asked with his eyes sent on Emma's father with a hopeful look in his eyes. Everyone's eyes in the room were set on James waiting for a reaction from him only seeing his brow furrow.

Emma moved over in front of her husband shaking her head at him, "Come on, are you really going to be angry at Graham? It's your fault this happened because you are a twin that passed down hyper ovulation to me. So don't blame my husband, dad." Emma rolled her eyes at him noticing James eyes growing large. "What it's the truth?" Emma added glancing over at her mother to see her looking just as shocked.

"You called me, dad." James said to her fighting back tears at hearing Emma call him dad. He hadn't expected it to be so soon but it was even better than he thought it would be.

"I guess I did." Emma replied feeling awkward at realizing what she said. She felt guilty that she had said it first to him when she had been closer to Snow/Mary Margaret the whole time she was in town. Her eyes flickered over to her mother to see her smiling with tears in her eyes happy not angry she hadn't heard the words first.

"Maybe we will have twins again next time." Graham said knowing that Emma was feeling overwhelmed willing to deal with Prince James if it meant making Emma feel better.

"Oh my gosh, that would be SO awesome!" Henry said to them grinning excited about the idea of being part of such a big family.

"You will be lucky if I let you touch me again after giving birth to twins." Emma muttered making her father's face light up in a grin while Graham looked at her panicked.

**Snow's loft-later that night**

Snow smiled lying in her true love's arms in bed feeling happier than she had been in years. She had her husband and daughter back along with a son-in-law that saved her and her daughter's life not to mention a grandson and two more grandchildren on the way. Charming had been unable to stop smiling since Emma called him dad earlier that night. "How did it feel to have Emma call you dad?" She asked him having an idea of how it would feel.

"I felt like I did when I finally had you back after I thought I might have lost you forever." James smiled at her still reveling in the bliss of Emma calling him dad. Tonight had been a big day in finding out Emma and Graham were having not only twins back truly magical twins.

"I felt so lost all of these years without you and Emma." She said to Charming looking up at him from his chest.

"I was sleeping for many years but I missed you two just the same." James told her before kissing her. "I do regret letting the Huntsman live after he help me escape. He got my baby pregnant with twins." He frowned at his wife who slapped him on the chest. "What?!" He asked her.

"You take that back right now! Graham saved my life and Emma's that day in the woods then yours at the castle the day he helped you escape. He loves our daughter and grandchildren more than his own life." Snow told him firmly with pulling away from him.

"Snow, I know you are right." Charming admitted letting out a sigh. "He looks at her the same way that I look at you. Graham will feel the same way I do if he has daughters. I hope the twins are both girls so he can feel my pain."

"You are terrible." Snow laughed at him moving back to his chest than looked very serious. "I'm so terrified that Regina will lose it when she finds out Emma is pregnant with Graham's children especially magical children. I know Graham feels the same way. I've seen it on his face when he thinks no one is looking. Emma, Henry and the twins are everything to him just like they are to us." Snow let out her worry to her husband frowning.

"We won't let anything happen to Emma, our grandchildren or our son-in-law. We all love each other and we are family." He said kissing her on the forehead then stared into her eyes lovingly. "I was hoping we could give Emma a brother or sister." He told her looking nervous making Snow grin and giggle as her blue eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"Our grandchildren would be older than their aunt or uncle." She pointed out overjoyed at the thought of having another child with James.

"We are the same age as our child so it can't get much weirder." Charming countered making both of them laugh before he pulled her into a passionate kiss and all the laughter was long forgotten.

**AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. A special thanks to Rlefay for the idea of Graham and Emma having twins since her father is a twin! Please review!**


	3. Holding on and letting go

**Chapter 3: Holding on and letting go**

**AN: I can't thank everyone enough for the reviews, subscriptions, and adding this story as a favorite! You guys are the best! I know that isn't a town square/Park in the middle of Storybrooke but in my story there is. This chapter is named after Ross Copperman's holding on and letting go. I hope that you guys like it!**

**Emma and Graham's bedroom a few nights later**

Graham stared in awe watching his beautiful wife sleeping soundly after two rounds of love making that had her out for the night. They normally went straight to be when Henry stayed over but Henry had passed out early from all of the excitement so they took advantage of it. Now that they knew there will be little time for each other once the babies were here so every moment until then they were going to take when they could get it. His gaze went down to her swollen abdomen where his children were growing putting his hand over it causing the light to fill the room. The fact that he came from a family with magic still had him stunned. He had never really thought about his parents because he had his wolf family. Now he understood why Emma had tried not to think about her birth parents before she found out Snow and James were her parents. Just like Emma he couldn't help but feel angry with parents who would leave a baby in the woods to die. He would never abandon his wife and children EVER! The white light lite the room as he felt a strong connection to his children. It was strange how strong he could feel their presence when he touched Emma's stomach.

"I promise that I will protect the two of you, your brother and your mother with my life. I love you both so much and I haven't even met you yet." Graham whispered to them. He worried that Regina would lose it when she found out about the babies especially the fact they were capable of magic.

"Graham" He heard Emma's sleep filled voice startled him causing his blue eyes to look up at her eyes which were half open. "I love you." She whispered out reaching out to taking his hand off her stomach to wrap his arm around her waist and the light disappeared. "Now go to sleep." She added making him smile at her but soon her eyes fluttered shut falling back asleep.

**The next morning**

Graham woke up to the sound of someone banging on their front door. He rushed out of bed throwing on his red flannel pajama pants and a white undershirt also putting on his robe quickly making his way to the front door. He opened the door to see a man that he didn't ever remember seeing his home world or this one. "Can I help you?" Graham asked him rubbing his bearded check trying to fully wake up.

"I'm sorry to bother you Sheriff but may I please speak to Emma?" the tall dark-haired man with blue eyes wearing a long black trench coat with black pants, black boots and a black top hat asked him.

"I'm sorry but Emma is sleeping. Who are you? Can I help you with something?" Graham asked the man now alert and suspicious wishing he had his gun on him.

"I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Jefferson or you can call me The Mad Hatter." He introduced himself to Graham taking off his hat nodding at him.

"What do you want from my wife?" Graham questioned not willing to let this man anywhere near his wife until he knew more about him. "And how did you know where we lived?"

"Storybrooke is a small town, Sheriff. We all know that no secrets can be kept long in a small town." Jefferson hinted winking at him while Graham glared at him finding his patience fading very quickly.

"I won't ask you again before I ask you to leave or arrest you for trespassing. What do you want from my wife?" Graham's angry voice exclaimed in a hushed but threatening tone ready to throw the mad man in jail or one of Regina's rooms underneath the hospital.

"Calm down huntsman." Jefferson smiled at him putting his hat back on. "I just wanted to thank your wife for breaking the curse. Would another time be better for you?" He asked him.

"I will relay the message for you." Graham told him shortly starting to close the door but Jefferson stuck his foot in the door.

"No, I insist on thanking her in person and giving her a gift, Huntsman." Jefferson smiled at Graham, who clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"Okay, you can stop by the station later on this afternoon around noon." Graham relented wanting this man off of his property.

"Great, see you then Sheriff." He exclaimed grinning before turning and walking away towards a black car parked in their driveway.

Graham watched Jefferson's car pull out of the driveway then drive off before he shut the door locking it. He went into the bedroom quietly seeing Emma was still asleep as he grabbed his cell leaving the room shutting the door behind him. He dialed his phone and it only ring twice before it was answered, "Hello" He heard David's alert voice answer.

"It's Graham. A man named Jefferson who said he is The Mad Hatter showed up a few minutes ago at my door wanting to speak with Emma. He said that he wants to thank her for breaking the curse but I think he is up to something. I told him I would relay the message but he insisted giving it in person. I almost arrested him when he wouldn't leave." Graham told him worried.

"Why didn't you?" James asked him worried that a man calling himself The Mad Hatter wanted to talk to his daughter.

"I didn't have my handcuffs on me or my gun. I thought we would have better luck talking to him at the station today. He will be there around noon to talk to Emma but she won't be there just us." Graham said to him.

"Ah, I like the way you are thinking. I will have Snow take her to lunch at Granny's today." James told him impressed with his son-in-law.

"Great. See you at work." Graham replied hanging up the phone turning around to see Henry walking down the hall yawning wearing his blue pajamas.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" He asked his father.

"Do you wants bacon and eggs too?" Graham asked him walking over to the refrigerator getting a nod from Henry. "Is there a story in your book about The Mad Hatter?" He asked Henry cracking an egg in the bowl in front of him.

"Yeah, there is. I let Michael borrow the book so he could convince my other dad that everything in the book is true. He said that he would give it back to me today." Henry said to him before eating a strawberry. "Why did you meet him?" Henry asked with a mouthful.

"Henry, it's not polite to talk with you mouthful." Emma said to her son walking into the room. "Mmm, something smells really good." She added making her way over to the island in the kitchen.

"You do it all the tim…"Henry began to protest as Graham motioned with his hand over his throat to cut it out. "What? She does it all the time. If she can do it than why can't I?" He asked looking at his father confused.

Emma had been experiencing mood swings recently when Graham left a towel on the bathroom floor you would have thought he killed someone. So he knew that he needed to intervene quickly. "Strawberry?" Graham asked her dipping one in the whip cream in front of him putting it to her mouth before she could answer.

"Mm" Emma moaned taking a bite of the strawberry smiling at her husband who leaned in kissing in the cheek lovingly as she chewed.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't you take a shower? It should be done by the time you get out." He suggested to her smiling.

"Okay." She smiled then walked out the kitchen back to the bedroom. Graham watched as she disappeared down the hall then moved in close to Henry.

"Can I talk to you man to man?" He asked Henry with a serious look as he nodded at him. "Your mother is one of the toughest women that I know besides your Grandma. But right now Emma is going to be a little more sensitive and easy to make angry since she is pregnant. So you should watch what you say to her. You wouldn't want to hurt her feelings." Graham said to her.

"Or make her mad like a few days ago when you felt a towel on the bathroom floor?" Henry asked him as Graham raised an eyebrow at him "Your bedroom door was open and my mom yells really loud. I thought I was at my other mom's house for a minute" He added.

"That would be one of the things that you don't want to say." Graham pointed out to Henry. "We wouldn't want to hurt or make Emma mad do we?" He asked Henry.

"No, how did you learn so much about how the babies are making mom feel?" He asked his father curious.

"I read some books. You know what I bet we can find some books for you too if you want." Graham said to him getting a grin from Henry. "The library is still closed down but I'm sure we can get you some books there.

**Mayor's kitchen**

Regina couldn't help but smile when she entered her kitchen to see Michael wearing just pajama pants making breakfast with the radio in the kitchen playing Love Man by Otis Reading. She had been so alone for so long with the exception of Henry that she forgot how it felt to have someone there that cared about you. It felt better than she remembered sharing her life with someone. Never had she imagined that she would let herself care about someone again because every time she did she had her heart-broken. First she let in Daniel loving him completely and totally like she would never love anyone like that ever again. Her mother ripped out his heart and she felt like it was hers that had been stolen. After that she had spent years of total loneliness with only companionship of the Huntsman that she forced to be with her. She had cared about him even though she knew that she shouldn't because he hated her but she did and he left her. Regina adopted a baby someone that she thought would love her unconditionally and would never leave her. God did she love her son but just like Graham he chose to love Emma more than her. Now she had Michael in her life that was originally in it because he was ordered to be there. Michael told her that he wanted to be there and it seemed like he meant it although she was convinced he betray her like everyone else had. "Regina." Michael said to her turning around smiling at her. "I made breakfast so I hope that you are hungry." He added walking over to her kissing her.

"I could get used to this." Regina smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck ignoring the nagging feelings of insecurity in the back of her mind.

"Me too." He winked at her pulling her into another kiss. "Let's see a little Otis Reading and I get to have breakfast with a beautiful woman. Today is off to a great start." He grinned at her.

"It is." Regina agreed unable to smile again. "You know I might be convinced to go into work late today." She told him running her hands up his bare chest.

"I can be very convincing." He grinned pulling her back into a kiss.

**The Sheriff's station later that morning**

Emma sat at her desk finding it impossible to work between having to pee every five minutes and unable to keep from staring at her gorgeous husband sitting at his computer working. She began scheming ways to get Graham alone by claiming there was a situation needing their help or sending her father off to patrol. She decided it would be easier to sneak Graham away for a lunch instead as she got up walking into his office. "Hey" She called out to Graham entering his office with a small smile on her face. Graham looked up at her worried that she might not be feeling well. He swallowed hard when he saw the look in her eyes filled with need and want. God he loved that look but he needed to get a grip it was getting close to time for Snow to show up to take her to lunch.

"Emma, are you feeling okay? Can I get you anything?" He asked her trying to play dumb while she walked up to him she pulled him chair out from behind his desk to sit on his lap. She leaned in close to his ear nipping it. "Emma" He moaned softly.

"You" She whispered into his ear as Graham began to breathe heavy. Graham dug his fingernails into the arms of his chair trying to keep them off his wife. It didn't matter how many times he made love to Emma he always wanted more. She pulled his earlobe into her mouth sucking on it and Graham forgot about everything but his need for the woman he loved. He pulled her head away for his ear kissing her hard on the mouth making her moan into his mouth.

"Excuse me" they heard Snow's voice call out while knocking on the open door causing them to pull apart. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping to take Emma to lunch." Snow smiled sheepishly at the couple. Graham's face was red with embarrassment while Emma looked frustrated and slightly embarrassed.

"You should have lunch with Snow. I have some work to do." Graham voice rasp out trying to get control of body. He looked at Emma to see her looking at him in disbelief so he leaned in close to her to whisper. "Henry is staying with Regina tonight so we will continue this after work. There won't be much sleeping going on tonight so let's use both use a sick day tomorrow." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm holding you to it." She whispered back before kissing him on the lips before getting out of his lap. "I'm starving so let's go." Emma told her mother switching gears quickly from wanting sex to food.

"Sorry" Graham mouthed to Snow embarrassed about how she caught him but she just smiled at him. Snow and Emma walked together leaving the station as James walked up to his door looking at him disapprovingly shaking his head. "I'm sorry." He managed to get out to his father-in-law getting a sigh from him.

"I remember what is like to be a newlywed. I also remember what it is like to have a pregnant wife so I will let it go but I can't promise I will always be so understanding." James told him turning away to walk back to his desk. Graham got up a few minutes later walking into the main room of the station just as the door jingled alerting them to Jefferson entrance.

"Good afternoon Sheriff and Prince James." Jefferson greeted them grinning looking around the room for Emma. "Where is Emma Swan?" He asked them.

"It's Emma Dornan." Graham corrected him as Jefferson waved off the comment. "She isn't here." Graham added getting a glare from Jefferson.

"I told you that I must speak to Emma I "He began but was cut off by Charming grabbing him by the collar of his jacket squeezing him. "Watch yourself Deputy that is police brutality." He warned him.

"You are going to tell me what you want with my daughter or I will show you police brutality." David threatened him increasing the holding on his neck as Graham walked up ready to join in.

**Granny's **

"Where is Henry?" Snow asked her daughter as they sat the diner together eating lunch. She hoped that Charming and Graham would figure out what the Mad Hatter wanted from Emma before they got back to the station.

"He is spending the day fishing with Hansel and Gretel and their father Matt." Emma told her dripping her fry into ketchup on her plate before popping it into her mouth.

"What's going on with Julian? Is he still moving forward with the custody battle or running for mayor?" Snow asked her daughter.

"We only talked on the phone briefly the other day. Graham still doesn't trust me or want him anywhere near me especially now. Actually I am really surprised that he let me out of his sight for lunch with you. He's been way beyond over protective of me." Emma answered her thinking about why he let her out of his sight.

"He's just worried about you. Give the poor guy a break, Emma. He has never had anyone in his life before you that he cared about besides his wolf family." Snow told her quickly adding. "Your father drove me nuts the whole time with the hovering to so I get it but it is really sweet."

"I've been worried about him too since magic is back." Emma confessed to her mother. "I can't lose him. I don't think that I would survive it." She whispered to so softly Snow almost didn't hear it as she looked down at the ground but shook it off putting a brave face back on. "Can I ask you a favor?" Emma asked her mother.

"I would do anything for you, Emma." Snow replied putting her hand over her daughter's on the table.

"Good, I need to cut our lunch short because I am meeting Julian to talk about Henry and warn him about how dangerous Regina is now that magic is back." Emma smiled at her seeing the immediate disapproval in her blue eyes long with a frown pulling her hand away.

"You set me up." Snow accused narrowing her eyes knowing she stepped into a trap that Emma set with that question. "Let me guess Graham doesn't know about this meeting. Do you not remember what happened when Graham met Ruby without letting you in?" She asked raising her eyebrow at Emma.

"That was completely different. I'm going to tell him as soon as we get back to the station." Emma protested but it was obvious Snow wasn't convinced by her. "Julian isn't going to hurt me because of Henry." She added.

"And he is love with you in his own sick way, Emma!" Snow exclaimed not happy with the favor that Emma was asking her.

Emma frowned at her, "I know that. I feel like that he should hear about everything from me. He would never hurt me but I could see him losing it if I tell him about you know what with Graham in the room. I don't think he would but I can't risk it. He will need time to cool down like after he found out Graham and I got married. We are meeting in the town square so there will be witness. You can even be close by in viewing distance if it makes you feel better." Emma explained to her mother. "Julian isn't going anywhere and he's Henry father. He will be in our lives so we better all get used to it."

"Fine, I'll go along with it but I'll be in plain sight so he knows I'm there. You have to tell Graham as soon as we get back to the station." Snow relented not happy about it getting a small smile and a nod from her daughter. "But for the record I think this is terrible and idea." She added feeling the need to remind her once again.

**Sheriff's station**

Graham felt the last part of his resolve crumbling with Jefferson for refusing to answer any of his or David's questions, "That's it." Graham exclaimed grabbing Jefferson from David's grasp shaking him by the collar of his shirt. "If you dodge another question, I don't care if I get in trouble or not! I'm hitting you." Jefferson's blue eyes lit up with amusement laughing while Graham pulled back his arm to throw a punch.

"You magic is getting stronger. I can feel it." Jefferson smiled at him making Graham drop his arm. "It looks like Emma's magic has brought more of yours to the surface." Graham let go of Jefferson taking a deep breath. " Now are we ready to have a more civilized chat?" He asked him.

"Please have seat. Would you like a coffee?" Graham forced himself to be more polite to the mad man.

"I would love a coffee." Jefferson smiled looking over at Charming. "I like my coffee with two creams and two sugars." He told Charming, who bit the inside of his mouth to keep from telling him to get his own damn coffee.

"Sure." Charming forced a smile walking off to get a coffee for man that he wanted to strangle. Graham needed information on his background and to know what Jefferson wanted with Emma so strangling him was out of the question at least for now.

"Sheriff, I know that I might seem a little mad but I can reassure you that I am very knowledgeable especially when it comes to magic." Jefferson explained to Graham.

"I owe you an apology, Jefferson." Graham admitted to him rubbing his temple with his left hand looking at him. "Jefferson, I'm in new territory here. I've never cared another person until I met my wife and my son Henry. All of this uncertainty with the curse being broken but being stuck here. We have no idea what Regina is up to." He confessed to him hoping he would understand how desperate he was to protect his family. "She took my heart forcing me to be her slave for over twenty-eight years. She made me share her bed with her. Whenever I think about it I feel sick." Graham paused trying to get control of his emotions as James listened from the doorway with his heart aching for all the suffering Regina caused him. He couldn't imagine the pain Regina inflicted on him by making him her puppet. "I prayed to a god I wasn't sure that existed that she would crush my heart so I could be free. I thought he was a cruel, heartless god leaving me to do her bidding so I stopped praying but I'm glad he didn't answer my prayers. I wouldn't have met Emma. I know that I don't deserve her but I thank God every day that she loves me. Every torturous second I would do again if I had to just to have her." He shared with the Mad Hatter.

"Regina tricked me trapping me away from my daughter. I went mad trying to make a hat to find a way back to her. Every second felt like an eternity away from Grace." Jefferson replied to him understanding pausing. "I spent twenty-eight years trapped in a house forced to watch my daughter not able to hold her or talk to her. She didn't know me. Emma changed that once she got into town. She freed me and broke the curse reuniting me with Grace." Jefferson smiled at him. "I did just want to thank her with a gift but now I see another gift would be better." He said to him while James walked into the room.

"Here is your coffee" James said handing the cup to him stepping back to lean up against the desk.

"Thank you, Prince James." Jefferson told him then took a drink of the coffee. "What is that saying about knowledge being power? I can't believe that I didn't recognize it when I looked at you before. You look just like your father but you have your mother's eyes." He said to Graham as the phone at station rang. James grabbed the phone so Graham could get the answers he need about his parents.

"You knew my parents?" Graham asked him feeling a lump form in his throat. He wished that Emma could be there with him holding his hand because she would understand just how it felt.

"It's August. He says that Julian is with Emma on the town square." James interrupted them after contemplating not telling him but he knew that he would want to know.

"We can continue you this conversation later, Sheriff. I will stop by tomorrow to meet you and Emma." Jefferson told him watching Graham scramble out his chair grabbing his keys rushing out the front door.

**Town square**

"I'm glad that you asked me to meet you, Emma." Julian smiled at her sitting next to on a park bench opening his brief case then pulling out Henry's book and handing it to her. "I read Henry's book."

"It's crazy but true. How would have believed it? Emma Swan should have grown up a princess." Emma laughed shaking her head as Julian chuckled with her.

"That's not the crazy part, Emma. You are an amazing, beautiful, brave woman who is better than any princess I heard stories about growing up. It's just the fairy tales are all true part that's the crazy part." He told her looking at her with a loving look that made Emma uncomfortable causing her to look away from him. "I'm sorry. I crossed a line. I apologize. What would you like to talk about?" He asked her.

"Regina is a dangerous woman especially now that magic is back. I think that you should drop the lawsuit and we should share custody of Henry with her. She would never hurt him but us that's another story." Emma warned Julian hoping he would listen to her.

"If she is as evil as that book says, how can we not fight for custody of our son? I love Henry. I don't want a monster raising him. She is worse than the one that raised me." Julian explained to her. Emma saw that he was telling the truth and her heart ached. She felt relieved that Julian really loved his son and it wasn't a plot to win her back or a game but Regina was too dangerous to goad.

"Henry is hard kid not to love. He made me fall in love with him before I would even admit that I liked him. I'm glad that you want to be a real father to him." Emma smiled at Julian getting a nod of understanding from him. "Regina might be lying low now but I guarantee you that she is going to explode the moment something happens that she doesn't' like."

Julian leaned in closer to her whispering, "When she finds out that you are pregnant." He said almost so softly to her as Emma's eyes grew large. "You look so beautiful. You are glowing. I wish I could have been there to see how you looked with Henry." He paused before taking a deep breath. "I'm happy that for you, Emma. You deserve happiness." He said moving back away from her.

Emma felt her eyes tearing up not able to tell Julian what it truly meant to her hearing that from him, "I am happier than I imagined I ever could be. I want that for you." Emma told him taking his hand and squeezing it. Julian's green eyes began to water slightly as they smiled at each other.

"Well isn't this sweet. Did you grow tired of Graham already?" They heard Regina's voice call out breaking up their moment. Regina smirked at them amused by the turn of events going on. "It would break his heart." She stressed touching her chest.

"Nothing is going on, Regina. I was telling Emma that I'm happy for her and Graham." Julian said to standing up. "It's time for all of us to move on with our lives. When you hold on the past, it just makes everyone miserable. We all need a fresh start." He said to her. Regina stared at him hiding her surprise at his sincerity debating on if she was ready to close that door moving on from revenge to more to Michael. It was an addictive rush using magic but it was a lonely road.

"We can all be adults here. All of us love Henry and want what's best for him." Emma said looking around for Snow. She looked around surprised her mother wasn't here the moment Regina showed up.

"Maybe you two are right. If you are looking for Snow, she is fine. I froze her but it won't harm her." Regina replied thinking it over as a strong wind blew from the south from behind Emma and Julian. Her brown eyes grew large then stared at Emma with an intensity that made her want to run. It was clear Regina knew about the pregnancy and there wasn't going to be any truce.

"Regina…" She began as Regina threw her head back letting out a laugh that put every villain in any movie that Emma had seen to shame.

"A Truce!" She laughed once more than stared Emma and Julian down. "You thought you could hide that fact you have a magical being growing inside of you from a man that belonged to ME! It should have been ME! I should be the one carrying that child and me that possesses it power." Regina yelled furious raising her hands as magic shot from her fingertips.

"EMMA!" Graham screamed getting out of the parked sheriff's cruiser running across the street with David at his heels.

**AN: Please review! I usually try to write everyone who reviewed or private messages me before I post a new chapter but I couldn't resist posting this now. I promise to write everyone back!  
**

.

.


	4. Dead Hearts

**Chapter 4 : Dead Hearts**

**AN: I wanted to post this chapter since I'm leaving for LA very early on Saturday morning and I won't be home until Wednesday night. Warning there is a character death in this chapter so please try not to be too mad at me! IT'S NOT GRAHAM! This chapter is named after a song by Stars called dead hearts. I think it's the perfect song for Regina how she lost herself. I have to share part of the lyrics with you:**

**Dead Hearts-The Stars**

**Tell me everything that happened  
Tell me everything you saw  
They had lights, inside their eyes  
They had lights, inside their eyes  
Did you see the closing window  
Did you hear the slamming door?  
They moved forward and my heart died  
They moved forward and my heart died  
Please please tell me what they looked like  
Did they seem afraid of you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew**

Graham felt like everything was moving in slow motion watching magic shoot from Regina's fingertips towards Emma. A primal scream left Graham's lungs unable to contain the anger and sorrow at the idea of losing his wife and unborn children. His whole body tingled like it was on fire then he felt a strong rush of energy leave him rushing towards Regina while he continued to run towards them but it was too late. Emma didn't close her eyes as she waited for Regina's magic to strike her because she couldn't look away from Graham knowing it would be the last time she saw his face. "Graham!" She cried out to him taking her last breath with tears streaming down her face anticipating the jolt from Regina but Julian jumped in front of her taking the jolt of magic causing him to cry out in pain falling to the ground. Regina scowled raising her hands to hit Emma but she was hit by Graham's magic causing her to scream falling to the ground paralyzed by his magic and the pain.

"Emma!" Graham yelled reaching Emma, who was staring down at Julian's lifeless body in her arms in shock as her hands shook. "Emma, I'm here." He told her wrapping her arms around her from behind as she began to cry and he kissed her on the temple. Graham kept his eyes on a frozen Regina on the ground as Snow and James ran up stopping next to Regina on the ground.

"Graham, he's dead. It's my fault." Emma cried staring down at Julian's face in shock. Julian was here to meet her and he died protecting her. A strong guilt rushed over her like she had never felt before. 'It's my fault Henry's father is dead.' She thought unable to take her eyes of Julian's body in her arms.

"No Emma, you listen to me!" Graham exclaimed putting his hand underneath her chin to make her look up at him. "It's not YOUR fault. Regina did this. She tried to kill you." Graham stressed to her with tears in his eyes seeing the guilt and devastation in her eyes. Emma shook her head not wanting to believe it.

"Emma" Snow cried not kneeling in front of Julian's body putting her hands over Emma's getting her attention. "Graham's right this is NOT YOUR fault. She killed him trying to kill you. Do you understand me?" She asked her leaning in staring into her daughter's eyes with determination but Emma just nodded at her. "No Emma, tell me that you understand it's not your fault."

"It…It's not my fault." Emma stuttered getting a small smile for Snow. "I'm a horrible person. I couldn't help but think what if I would have been Graham. I thought what if I was here with Graham when I first saw Julian's dead and I felt relieved it wasn't Graham." She confessed shaking her head as she broke down in sobbing loudly.

Graham couldn't take it and pulled her away from Julian's body holding her in tight embrace with one hand running up and down the back of her head as she cried, "I'm here and I'm not going to die or leave you. You are stuck with me for life, Emma Dornan. I love you." He told her firmly rocking her as he held her looking at Snow and James. James was putting handcuffs on a still frozen Regina as Snow approached her seething with anger. Regina tried hard to speak but she would move one muscle.

"What's going on?" They heard Henry voice cry out then saw him running towards them with confusion on his face. His green eyes went to his grandpa standing over Regina on the ground with handcuffs on her wrists then over to Graham holding a crying Emma looking confused then he saw his father lying on the ground motionless. "Dad?" Henry called out to Julian on the ground running over to him with tears in his eyes. "No, no!" He cried out falling down on his knees next to him shaking his father's lifeless body. Snow ran over to Henry trying to pull him away but he threw himself on the body crying. Snow let him cry rubbing her hand up and down his back letting him cry. "My dad is dead." He managed to get out crying.

Regina watched her son crying over the dead body of his father that she just had killed. She had meant to hit Emma when she found out she was carrying a magical child that she wanted so desperately to have. Emma Swan had taken Henry and Graham away now she was pregnant with a child of great power. Regina wanted to end Emma Swan once and for all of it in that moment that she found out. Now she wished more than anything that she could take it back.

"Your dad was a hero, Henry. He protected Emma and the babies." Snow told him crying now as well. She would have never thought she would say those words about Julian but it was true. "Henry, we should get you home." She said softly to him as Henry protest against Julian's still chest.

"Henry." Graham's voice called out to him trying to sound a calm and normal as possible. Henry looked up at Graham with tears falling down his cheeks. "Henry, I need your help. Can you protect your mother and Snow for me? I have to go the station with James." He asked him feeling Emma clinging to him even harder.

"Graham." Emma whispered to him hating her weakness but her need for him over powered the will to stay strong. Graham's hand went underneath her chin pulling it up to look in his eyes. He wiped away her tears leaning in kissing her on the forehead, the nose, each cheek, her lips and her chin then smiled at her lovingly.

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it. I promise." He told her putting a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "I love you" He told her wanting to touch her stomach but not in front of Regina.

"We love you, Graham." She told him making him smile leaning in kissing her one more time. Henry walked over to Emma holding out his hand to her and she took it standing up. "Let's go home." She said to him while Snow put her arm around Emma's shoulder. Emma glanced down at Julian's body once more before walking off with her mother and son.

Graham let out a sigh looking down at Julian's body on the ground reaching down to close Julian's open eyes out of respect. Julian deserved it. He had sacrificed his life for Emma and his children's. He saw August bend down cross from his on the other side of the body.

"Are you alright?" August asked his friend looking up from the body to Graham with a worried look on his face. He couldn't imagine how Graham was feeling at this moment after almost seeing his pregnant wife murdered in front of him and his son showing up to find his other father dead not to mention he used magic for the first time.

"No" Graham said with anger brewing in his eyes standing up walking over to Regina but August grabbed him by the shoulders. "Let me go." He told him not trying to get away yet wanting to kill Regina.

"You don't want to do this. It will make you just like her. You are better than that." August explained partly wishing that he could help him end Regina for all the pain she caused over the years and tonight.

Graham took a deep breath nodding while August let go of him walking over to his father-in-law, who was pulling a frozen Regina to her feet. He stepped in front of her staring her in the eyes showing her all of his rage for her seeing only sorrow and guilt in hers."I should kill you for trying to take my pregnant wife's life but I'm going to lock you up. I can promise you that if you so much as touch one hair on Emma or any of my family or friends actually anyone in this town than I won't hesitate to kill you. I'm the sheriff of this town; it's my job to keep this town safe so it's in my rights to do that."

"Can you move at all?" James asked Regina, who turned her head slightly looking back at him than Graham.

"Yes. Graham, I'm so sorry. I lost it when I.." She began to apologize to him with tears in her eyes but he cut her off.

"I'm sure I can figure out a way to use my magic to look the cell. Let's go." Graham said to James and August walking towards the sheriff's cruiser. He couldn't listen to Regina's apology after she almost killed Emma. She would have if he hadn't used his magic without knowing he could.

**Emma and Graham's house**

Emma held Henry in her arms as they laid in her bedroom on her bed. He had cried himself to sleep but Emma wouldn't be able to sleep until Graham and her father were home. She looked up from Henry's face to see Snow walking in the bedroom. "He finally fell asleep." Emma said in a soft voice.

"God Emma, watching Regina come after you when I was frozen was…" She said trailing when she felt Emma's hand taking hers when she sat down on the side of the bed.

"I know. I'm okay thanks to Julian and Graham." Emma replied giving her a small smile. "Graham has these corny jokes that he tells that aren't funny at all but he is so damn adorable when he tells them that I can't help but laugh." She said not completely off the subject not wanting to talk about what happened tonight. "What was he like before Regina took his heart?" She asked her mother.

"I had only met him once in our world. He was a good man even though he didn't know or think that he was. He spared me because it was the right thing to do." Snow said to her daughter. "As corny as you think it might be I believe in destiny. It was his destiny to save me just like it was to meet you and love you."

"I don't think it's corny." Emma said with a small smile on her face. "I believe in destiny. The curse was supposed to happen so I could meet Julian and have Henry. If it wasn't for the curse I would have Graham, Henry or the twins. I can't imagine my life without Graham or Henry. Don't get me wrong I wonder how my life would if I would have been raised by you and David."

"Emma, I feel so torn because I would give anything to give you a happy childhood with me and your father but your right that you wouldn't have Henry and Graham would have been some old guy that lived in the woods to you." Snow said to her trying to lighten the mood.

"I think that I would have fallen in love with him no matter the age difference but wouldn't want to test that theory." Emma confessed to Snow looking over at Henry. "Do you think Henry will be okay?" Emma's voice cracked.

"He will need some time but he's a strong kid. He's so much like you." Snow said to her squeezing her hand softly.

**The Sheriff's station**

Charming locked Regina with her hands still handcuffed behind her back in the jail cell not trusting her as Graham sat on Emma's desk staring at her in the jail cell. Regina looked at Graham in the eye wanting him to see her regret for all of the hurt she caused.

"I meant it when I said I was sorry earlier! If I could take it back I would." Regina said hoping that Graham and Charming would believe her. "When I found out she was pregnant with your magical child, I just lost it because she had taken everything that was mine and that I wanted."

"Listen to yourself Regina, you sound like child that her toys taken away from her! You tried to kill my pregnant daughter but killed my grandson's father instead. You think saying I'm sorry isn't going to change anything?" Charming asked stunned by her words.

Graham walked closer to the bars narrowing his eyes at her, "You held me PRISONER for over twenty-eight years manipulating and forcing me to be with you! I NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU OR LIKED YOUR COMPANY EVER!" He yelled at her letting all of his anger loose on her. "Emma freed me from the HELL I had been in! She has even been willing to split custody of Henry with you! SHE TOOK NOTHING FROM YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT TAKES THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" Graham screamed at her feeling magic building up in him once again. Regina felt it and backed away from the bars not feeling her magic was very weak.

"Graham" Charming called out putting his hand on Graham's shoulder. "You need to calm down. As much as it pains me to say it, killing Regina isn't going to fix want happened tonight. Henry already lost one parent tonight. He will need you and so will Emma."

"You're right." Graham replied taking a deep calming breath looking at Charming before turning to Regina. "You knew that I had magic in me didn't you? You wouldn't have let me go even if I would have taken Snow's heart."

"Yes, I knew. I could feel it inside of you." Regina admitted to him while he continued to stare at him. "I wouldn't have let you go." She answered him.

"You NEVER had ME!" He stressed to her becoming angry once again. "Now Emma had my heart the moment I saw her the first time. Emma is my wife, my best friend, my partner and the mother of my children. There is nothing that you can ever do to change that. You will be on your best behavior. You will stay here and not use any magic." Graham said to her touching the jail cell bars causing them to shine a white light. He walked away from the cell over to Charming when he heard August and Ruby enter the station.

"You two should go home and check on your family." August told them holding Ruby's hand in his.

"Don't worry because she use any magic. Call me if you need me." Graham said to them leaving the station with his father-in-law.

**Emma and Graham's living room**

Emma was off the couch and was out the front door the moment she saw headlights of Graham's car in the living room window. She felt tears in her eyes the moment he climbed out the car and her arms were around him before he could close the door. "Graham, you're okay." She whispered clinging to him as though he would disappear any moment.

"I promised you that I would, I always keep my promises. There is nothing or no one that can keep you from me." He told her holding her just as tightly as she held him. He saw Charming was now on the porch hugging Snow. "How is Henry?" He asked worried about him. Henry had not only lost his biological father tonight but had his adoptive mother to blame for it.

"I think he's in shock. He cried himself to sleep but it's all too much for him to deal with it now. I think that we should ask Archie to help him get through this." Emma said to him pulling away slightly to look up at him getting a nod of agreement. "You saved our lives tonight using magic." Emma pulled away slightly with a small smile. "How did you know how to use it?" She asked him.

"I saw that she was going to kill you and it just came out of me because losing you wasn't an option." Graham said running his thumb over across her chin. "It's so strange. I know how to use now and I'm not sure why or how. But I can promise you I won't let Regina hurt you or our family." He swore to her then Emma pulled him into a kiss.

Snow's body was shaking as James held her,"We almost lost Emma again after we just got her back. I was frozen unable to save my daughter." Snow voice shook with fear looking over watching Graham and Emma kissing softly. James put her hand under her chin so she would look up at him.

"Emma is okay. We are going to keep her safe." He told her still seeing the worry in her eyes. "Graham's parents must have been very powerful. I've never seen Regina scared of anyone but she was tonight. She awaked the magic in him when she threatened Emma and the babies' lives. He used magic on the jail cell before we left. Regina isn't going anywhere." He reassured her before kissing her on the lips quickly. They looked over to see Graham and Emma walking over to them with an arm around each other's waist. Snow pulled away from her husband launching herself at her son-in-law hugging him tightly while Emma let go of him watching with a smile.

"You saved my daughter's life, my husband's life and mine! A simple thank you does even come close to showing you just how grateful I am to you." Snow exclaimed with her blue eyes filling with tears as she pulled away to look at him.

Graham smiled at her, "I feel like I owe you the thank you. You gave life to the woman who saved my heart and my life." He replied looking over at Emma. "Would you two like to stay here tonight?" He asked him.

"We don't want to intrude." James said to them as Snow walked over to lean against him.

"You're my mom and dad so you are not intruding. Henry is sleeping in our bed with us tonight so you can have his room." Emma said to making their eyes light up with happiness at hearing her call them mom and dad.

"We love it." Snow replied fighting back tears at hearing Emma call her mom.

**The Sheriff's station**

Michael rushed into the station into the main room to see Regina sitting in the cell not bothering to look at Ruby or August sitting at a desk, "Regina, what the hell happened tonight?" He asked her getting her attention. Her brown eyes filled with tears the moment she saw Michael looking at her with concern and confusion all over his face.

"Michael." She voice wavered getting up off the bench making her way towards him and he went to touch the bars. "Don't touch them! They are reinforced with magic." She warned him worried that he could be hurt or killed.

"Tell me what happened." He said to her letting out a sigh. Michael had heard that Regina was responsible for killing Julian but he didn't want to jump to conclusions before he heard what exactly happened.

"I was happy this morning with you. I've haven't been happy since my mother killed the man I loved in front of me so long ago." She said with a small smile on her face at the beginning but her face filled with deep sorrow when talking about her lost love. "When I saw Emma and Julian sitting together holding hands, something came over me that I couldn't stop. She came here and destroyed my life and my curse that I created for revenge. Julian almost had me convinced to let go of all of it and move on. I wanted too." Regina paused swallowing hard. "I lost it when I found out Emma was pregnant with Graham's baby and I could feel it's magic. She had everything that I wanted and I just snapped."

Michael's blue eyes grew large, "You tried to hurt Emma but Julian jumped in front of her." He whispered looking away from her at the ground. He knew that Julian claimed that he loved Emma but he hadn't really believed it until just this moment. Michael remembered her words that Emma had everything that she wanted looking up to meet her eyes again. "You can't blame Emma for this. She might have everything that you want but that life's. You can't go killing people because they have what you want!" He exclaimed to her.

"Michael, I'm so sorry. I know that he is your friend. I didn't mean to hurt him." Regina pleaded with him sincerely but he shook his head as anger filled his eyes.

"NO! You meant to kill Emma, who is pregnant! How could you? Why are you choosing to chase after a man who HATES YOU?" He exclaimed to her throwing his hands up in the air. "I wanted to be with you and was falling in love with you but I guess I didn't matter to you." He told Regina as she shook her head at him now crying. "You want to know what I think. I think that you don't love or give a damn about anyone but yourself! You don't love or even care about Graham. You just hate losing!"

Regina felt like her legs were going to give out when she heard that he was falling in love with her, "I was falling in love…" She began to tell him hoping he would listen to her.

"NO! You wouldn't have tried to kill Emma for having Graham's baby if you loved me or hell cared about me." Michael said to her shaking his head then turned around starting to walk out of the room.

"Michael, please! I was falling in love with you." Regina cried out to him walking over as far as she could go in the jail cell stopping him in his tracks and he turned around. "Michael" She repeated giving him a small smile.

"I don't know who you really are so I guess I couldn't love you." He said before walking out of the station while Regina fell to the ground in the cell letting out years with of tears and pain that she had held in.

**AN: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little dark or depressing. Please review!**


	5. Dust in the wind

**Chapter 5: Dust in the wind  
**

**AN: I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so long! I actually started writing two different versions of this chapter unable decide which one felt right. This is the front one I wrote unsure if I liked it but then once I came back to it then it just felt right. I know that I promised more Snow/Charming but that will be in the next chapter.**

Emma opened her eyes slowly seeing that Henry still sound asleep between her and Graham but he awake laying on his back staring at the ceiling, "Are you okay?" Emma asked in a whisper worried about her husband. Graham rolled over on his side reaching over to take her hand in his with a very serious look on his face.

"I almost lost you and the babies last night, Henry saw that his adopted mother killed his dad and I used magic for the first time so I've been better." He said to her getting a nod for her but added, "I'm more worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Much like you I've had better days but I'm used to it. I'm more worried about Henry." Emma frowned at him glancing at her son sleeping next to her. "I don't know what to say to him. I'm mad as hell about what she did but she is still Henry's mother."

Graham leaned over his son to kiss Emma, "Can't you wait until I'm out of bed to make out? It's gross." Henry mumbled out making them pull away both smiling now at their son's opinion of their affection towards each other.

"Henry, we need to talk about what happened last night." Emma said to him hesitant herself not really wanting to talk about it but she knew that it was the right thing to do.

"I don't want to talk about it." Henry replied climbing out of bed quickly running over to the door. "I'm hungry. Don't get up I'll have a bowl of cereal." He called out opening it hurrying out of the room closing it behind him.

Emma went to get out of bed but Graham stopped her saying, "I don't think that we should push him on this. People that don't want to talk about things tend to lash out when they feel cornered. We will have Archie talk to him. He needs our love but some space too." He moved over closing the space between them pulling her into his arms.

"You would know about that wouldn't you?" Emma asked him knowing all too well that she did that very same thing. "It seems that you have your hands full now." She retorted looking at him with sympathy in her green eyes.

"I love every second of it and can't wait for our other two children to add to it." Graham smiled at her before kissing her as his right hand traveled down to her stomach. A surge of magic and love hit the two of them so strongly that they pulled away from their kiss as staring at each other seeing a light so bright it almost hurt their eyes. "Wow" Graham muttered to her while their bedroom door burst open to see James, Snow and Henry standing there with squinting from the brightness matching looks of awe on their faces. "Could you see that from the other room?" He asked leaving his hand on Emma's stomach not ready to lose that feeling of perfect contentment that he was feeling at this moment.

"I think everyone in Storybrooke might be able to see it. The whole house filled with the light." James said to them with a hand over his eyebrows like he was blocking out the sun as Graham reluctantly pulled his hand away from Emma instantly ending the light. "We need to talk to Jefferson." He added looking over at Graham.

"Who's Jefferson?" Emma asked confused looking between her father and Graham seeing both him and her father looking guilty. "Graham." She said it him raising an eyebrow at him.

"We are just going to finish breakfast so we'll leave you two alone." Snow replied ushering James and Henry away from door towards the hall then shut the door behind them once they left.

Emma stared at Graham waiting patiently for him to answer her question. He let out a soft sigh knowing that Emma was going to be angry at him for keeping the fact that someone came looking for her and that he didn't let her know. "A man named Jefferson is the Mad Hatter. He stopped by the house yesterday morning looking for you insisting on talking to you to thank you for breaking the curse but I knew there was more. The man is MAD so I didn't want him anywhere near you. I told him that we would meet him at the station at noon." He confessed her seeing the anger in her eyes as she tried to pull away from him. "You met Julian without telling me." He reminded her hating to bring him up but he needed her to understand. Emma's anger instantly disappeared at hearing her ex's name mentioned and her eyes fluttered shut. "Emma, I'm sorry I.." He began regretting it.

"No, you are right." Emma interrupted him opening her eyes slowly staring into his eyes. "Every time we've kept something from each other things don't go so well. So I guess we need to start telling each other everything even if we are worried about other. Why would we need to talk to Jefferson?" She asked him.

"He knows who my parents are." Graham replied in a voice so quiet Emma almost didn't hear it but his eyes locked on hers. He saw understanding; sympathy and love fill her eyes while she moved in closer to putting her hand on his cheek. "We need to know about them so we can know just how powerful our children might be but I didn't think that I want to know anything about them. I don't know how they could just leave their own baby in the woods all alone especially now." He shared with her with hurt in his eyes looking down towards her stomach.

"Hey" Emma said pulling his chin up so he would look at her. "Maybe your parents didn't have a choice just like mine thinking it was the right thing for you. I know how much it hurts growing up alone but you're not alone and you won't be EVER again. If your parents are alive and left you there for any reason other than to protect then I'm kicking their asses. I don't care if they are magical or old." Emma said to him fully intending on making good on her promises as Graham couldn't help but laugh. "What I mean it?"

"I know you do. I might have to arrest you again." Graham teased her reveling in her love instead of his sorrow. He hadn't believed it to be possible to love someone as much he loved Emma and his children.

"Sheriff I thought that we were past that. If you want to handcuff me then you just have to ask." Emma smirked at him before pulling Graham into a passionate kiss knowing the both needed to concentrate on the happiness in their lives instead of all the sorrow and loss.

"Emma, your parents and Henry are in the other room." Graham reminded her nervous that Charming would storm in the room and cut of a body part or two.

"We can lock the door and continue this in the shower." Emma whispered seductively leaning in close. Normally it would have been like a cold water of water being thrown on her at hearing that her parents were there but her pregnancy hormones ruled her body. "Your pregnant wife wants you to take her in the shower. A good husband would do his husbandly duties. Or I could always find another story book character to have their wicked way with. Oh maybe a Robin Hood or Captain Hook..." She began to tease him cut off by him crashing his lips into hers growling with jealous as his tongue sought to dominate hers ripping the shirt she was wearing off of her. He would show her that no man could ever please her the way that he could.

**Meanwhile **

Snow walked out of Henry's bedroom hearing Emma moan out Graham's name making her rush down the hallway, "Hey, what do you say that you take a walk in the woods with me and your grandpa." She called out to them walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, Graham's brother Ulrich might be there. " Henry agreed hoping that he would be there. He really wanted to see him but couldn't find it in him to be excited. His father was dead and his mother had been the one to kill him. Henry knew that she was the evil queen although he didn't think that she would kill his father. He led them into the woods hoping for a distraction seeing Ulrich.

"Henry, it is okay to feel sad. I know that you really didn't know your father very well but he was your dad." Charming said to him knowing how it felt not to really know your father. His father had died when he was young but Henry had Graham who loved him just like he was his own. He put his hand on Henry's shoulder as they walked through the woods and Henry's green eyes filled with tears turning to his grandfather.

"I wished that Graham was really my father not my dad and now my dad is dead." He explained as Henry's began to cry and his grandfather pulled him into a hug.

"You love Graham like a father and he loves you like his own son so you shouldn't feel guilty about that Henry." Charming said hugging his grandson tightly. "Julian loved you and your mother and he was great man to give his life for hers." He added as Henry cried hard in his grandfather's arms. They felt a nudging against them to see Ulrich sitting there then leaned into Henry letting Henry embrace him and Charming as he cried.

Snow watched them with tears in hers eyes watching her grandson mourn the loss of his father. Snow hated that Henry was hurting but felt relieved that Graham wasn't hurt because she knew that Henry and Emma both needed Graham desperately. She had a feeling that everything that happened was meant to happen no matter how much heartache that it caused everyone. Graham had never experienced love before yet he loved Emma and Henry with such fierceness that it made Snow's heart swell. She knew that he would be amazing father to Henry and the twins. She moved in closer joining in the hug with her husband, grandson and wolf.

**Emma & Graham's bedroom**

"Can you feel it?" Emma asked him smiling up at her husband with her whole body buzzing with magic and love with her hand on her swollen abdomen as Graham placed him over hers only for a second because the room filled with the bright light once again. She was glad that it was only when his hand was touching her womb because if it happened when his body was pressed up against her everyone in town would know when they were intimate.

"I can feel their magic so strongly ever since I used my magic." Graham smiled at Emma who returned his smile with awe in his eyes. "I had a strange dream last night." He began to tell her trying to decide if he was ready to talk about it.

"What happened in your dream?" She asked him pulling her head off his shoulder.

"I saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair with blue eyes and holding a baby with a man with shoulder length wavy dark hair with blue eyes staring down at the baby in their arms. I don't know how they are but I feel like I know them." Graham explained to her hoping that it made sense taking a deep breath not wanting to say his theory. "They looked really happy together but then all of sudden they look very frightened. I saw flashes of a forest then woke up."

"Do you think that they could be your parents?" She asked him watching Graham's jaw clench up while she ran her hand over his chest softly.

"I looked like them but it couldn't be them. They looked like they loved their baby. No parent that loved their child could leave him or her alone to die in the woods. If it wouldn't have been for my wolf family, I wouldn't have survived a night." Graham said in almost a whisper looking away from her at the ceiling.

"Graham" Emma said putting her hand on his chin turning his head to her giving a small but very loving smile. "I know exactly what your feeling and honestly it's still hard for me sometimes even though I know now that they wanted me. Everyone in my life had hurt me or left me until you and Henry. Most of my life really sucked but this… us" Emma began motioning between him and her. "I have my son back with two more children on the way and my parents here. It's more than I ever could hope or dream for."

"It's like a fairytale." He smiled with a mischievous look in his eyes getting a gentle smack on the chest and an eye roll from his wife. "What it's true?" He asked her beginning to laugh as Emma joined in relishing the feeling of happiness and laughter knowing touch times were ahead. His cell phone on the nightstand rang so he reached over grabbing, "Hello." He answered it sitting up in the bed while Emma lay next to him on her side watching him. "How did she know? What did you say to her, August?" Graham asked into the phone pinching the bride of his nose. "Good, what's her number?" Graham asked reaching in the night stand pulling out a pen and paper then wrote down a number. "Okay, I will take care of it. I'll be in shortly. Thanks August." He added before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked her husband knowing it wasn't good news. His shoulders were hunched forward his whole body tense.

Graham turned to her letting out a sigh taking her hands in his, "August got a call from a woman claiming to be Julian's ex-wife. She said that she worried about Julian because he hasn't returned her phone calls. She thought that something him. Her name is Claire." He replied seeing Emma's face grow pale at the mention of Claire's name. "I was going to ask you who I should call about who I should call to tell them about Julian. Now I have my answer."

"You should call her." Emma said in a soft voice as he went to get up. "Please don't leave." She whispered to him not wanting to be separated from him.

"Okay" He agreed not wanting to make the phone call in front of her but before he could dial his phone it rang again. "This is Sheriff Graham." He answered listening for a moment before frowning. "Okay, call me when you get back." He said then hung up the phone laying it on the bed. "That was Michael. Claire called him telling him that she was boarding a plane just a minute ago headed to Storybrooke. He didn't tell her what was going on but he said that she could tell something was wrong." He informed her watching Emma laying back on down on the bed closing her eyes. "He is going to call me when she meets him at Granny's when she gets into town. I'm the Sheriff so I should tell her." Graham reached over wrapping his arms around her.

"I've always felt terrible about my affair with Julian but now it's even worse. When she caught me and Julian in bed together, she looked so devastated and broken." Emma told him with her eyes closed still able to see the look on Claire's face in that moment perfectly. "It hurt bad enough just to see you sneaking out of Regina's and we weren't even together then. But if I had been married to you when..." She began to say but felt Graham's fingers pressed up against her lips silencing her causing her eyes to fly open.

Graham's blue eyes were stared at her intensely, "You can't even compare the situations, Emma. Julian never told you that he was married and from what you told me it sounded like that he never really been faithful to his wife. He was an adult and you were an eighteen year old girl." He couldn't stand the fact that Emma was blaming herself for the affair. The memories of his time with Regina played before his eyes making him feel ill. "You are my wife and the only woman who I will ever want or love. If I could erase every memory of my time with Regina, I would do it because it makes me sick when I think about it."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." Emma apologized to Graham instantly feeling guilty about mentioning it pulling him into a hug. "Claire will blame for me Julian's death and she should." Emma whispered as he pulled away from her to look into her eyes.

"Regina killed him. It's not your fault." Graham reminded her firmly once again hoping that she would believe him this time. "Maybe you should go with Henry when he talks to Archie. The stress of holding in everything isn't good for you or the babies." He suggested watching Emma frown at him not happy at all about the idea of talking to a therapist.

"I'll go with Henry for his support but I'm fine." Emma said to him quickly.

"I plan going along to talk to Archie." Graham admitted to her seeing the surprise in Emma's eyes. "It took every shred of control I had not to kill Regina last night for coming after you. Honestly today I'm feeling the same way. I can't do that to Henry and I don't want to end up like her so I need to work through my anger. "

"What are we going to do about her, Graham? It's not like we hold her forever in that cell. I'm sure Claire is going to want to have a trial and have her sent to prison but she can't leave Storybrooke. Wait, I wonder if we can leave now that the curse is broken." Emma asked him unsure of what they should do.

Graham brow furrowed knowing that Emma was right, "Regina can't be let out of the cell unless I can find a way to strip her of all of her magic. I can't take the change that she might come after you again. Maybe we should find out if it possible to leave town now that the curse has been broken."

"You might be right but I think that we need to talk to this Jefferson guy first. You should call him." Emma said to him picking up his cell phone off the bed handing it him.

**Later that afternoon**

Emma watched Henry, Graham and her father cleaning up in the kitchen after lunch as she sat in the living room with her mother as they waited for Jefferson to arrive with his daughter. She could help but smile watching all the important men in her life laughing looking carefree but she could see tenseness in Graham's body language and sadness still in Henry's eyes. "I should have listened to you yesterday. All of this could have been prevented if I would have listened to you." Emma whispered softly to her mother sitting next to her on the couch then felt Snow taking her hand in hers looking over at her.

"No, it would have just been delayed. You saw Regina's reaction to find out about you being pregnant with Graham's magical children. Do you think that a week or a month would have helped her from feeling that rage? I know that's now true. You aren't to blame for this. Regina is the one that tried to kill you. You did nothing wrong." Snow stressed to Emma giving her reassuring smile then took a deep breath. "You know that you aren't the only one in our family with a superpower. Usually I am always right about someone being able to tell what type of person they are." Snow began while Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "Take Graham for example even though I knew that he was sent to kill me I could sense a goodness in him. I could see how lonely and lost he felt in his eyes that he tried to hide behind the huge wall he had up around him. I used to see that same look in your eyes when we first met."

Emma looked back at her husband, who happened to look over at her grinning and winked at her, "Were you ever wrong?" Emma asked her smiling at Graham before turning to her mother.

"I've been wrong once but in all fairness he made it almost impossible to see. Until yesterday I wasn't sure that I was wrong but the look in Julian's eyes when he saw Regina was trying to hurt you told me that I had been wrong." Snow told her feeling Emma's hand tense up at the mention of Julian's name. "I wondered what you had seen in him not able to see it but I saw it in that moment. The fear in his eyes wasn't for his own life but for yours. You were his redemption Emma and that's nothing to feel guilty about." Snow stressed to her hoping that she would get through to her.

The doorbell rang interrupting their moment as Emma hurried off the couch to the front door opening it to see a dark-haired slender man wearing all black holding a blonde little girl around Henry's age hand. "You must be Jefferson and Grace. I'm Emma." She introduced herself smiling holding out her hand to him.

"It's lovely to meet you, Emma." Jefferson smiled at her taking her hand up to her lips kissing it. He saw Graham behind Emma frowning at him not looking very happy about him kissing Emma's hand. "This is my daughter Grace." He introduced them letting go of Emma's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Grace. I'm Emma." She smiled at the girl receiving a big smile back from her.

"Henry talks about you all the time." Grace said to her then looked behind Emma to see the Sheriff standing there. "Hello Sheriff Graham." She said to him.

"Hello Grace. Henry talks about his girlfriend all the time so it's nice to finally meet you." Graham grinned at Grace glancing up at Jefferson not surprised by the unhappiness on his face by that comment. He found himself hoping that the twins were boys so he wouldn't have to follow them around keeping all the boys away from them. If they looked anything like Emma then he would be in big trouble.

"Grace!" Henry yelled running up to greet his girlfriend "Ulrich is in the back yard. Do you want to meet him?" Henry asked her with a smile.

"Yes, can I daddy?" She asked her father with excitement in her eyes.

"He is my wolf brother. Ulrich would never hurt her." Graham said to Jefferson letting him know that he was dangerous.

"Yes, but stay where I can see you." Jefferson answered looking over at Henry, who grinned at him before Grace ran into the house following Henry to the sliding glass door running outside with him over to Ulrich.

"Please come inside." Emma said to him letting him inside the house. "Would you like something to drink?" She offered him shutting the door behind him.

"Coffee would be great." He replied then added quickly. "No, I'd rather have tea but I'm sure you already knew that." He grinned at her following her and Graham into the living room.

"I'll get your tea. We have some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches left over from lunch if you would like one." Snow said to him.

"Peanut butter and jelly are my favorite." He replied to her smiling before she walked into the kitchen were James was standing watching. Jefferson walked over closer to Emma stood with Graham and his arm was around her shoulder staring him down with a protective look in his eyes. "I've never felt so much magic before EVER. May I?" He asked motioning towards Emma's stomach with his hand watching Graham's jaw clench up at his request to touch her.

"If you think it will help." Emma replied not very happy about it but wanting more answers on the babies' powers. Jefferson grinned at her placing his hand on her stomach as his blue eyes grew large with wonder looking up at Emma then Graham.

"The amount of magic that your child has is unbelievable. How is it possible?" He asked feeling confused pulling his hand away from her stomach.

"Well, we are having twins." Graham replied watching the confusion leave Jefferson face. "Oh, and this happens when I touch Emma's stomach." He taking his arm from around Emma's shoulders to place both of his hands on her stomach light the house up like a spot light was shining throughout the house and magic crackled in the air. Graham squinted trying to see the look on Jefferson face but the light was too bright so he removed his hands.

Jefferson's mouth was open in the shape of an O staring at them with complete awe, "I've been in my realms but I've never felt or seen any magic so strong or beautiful. A magic like that can only come from from the creation of children created by a mother and father that both come from true loves or soul mates."

Graham wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that his parents had not only loved each or but were true loves. He felt Emma take his hand squeezing his giving him a small but reassuring smile. "Can you tell me about my parents? Are they dead?" He asked him hesitantly as his heart raced.

"They were alive when I saw them while I traveled to Wonderland. We should sit." He said to him walking over the chair sitting down as Snow brought over a plate with a sandwich and James with a cup of tea for him. "Thank you." He told them as they placed the plate and cup on the side table next to the chair. Graham sat down on the love seat with Emma snuggled up against him with her arms around his waist while Snow and James sat close together on the couch. "They were trapped there much like me trying to get back to you like I was to Grace. Your parents love you as much as much I love my daughter. The Queen of Hearts is holding them prisoner."

**Meanwhile **

Michael sat at Granny's drinking a glass of whiskey wanting to numb all the emotions rage raging inside of him, "Are you okay?" He heard Ruby's concerned voice call out to him.

"No, magic has taken two more people from my life leaving me all alone again." He replied taking a drink looking up at her with a grimace on his face with sorrow and anger filling up his blue eyes. "I know that you have every reason to be glad that Julian is dead but I wish I could have done something to save him."

"You aren't alone." Ruby replied putting her hand over him giving him a small smile. "Julian wasn't the only one to blame for what happened between me and him. He turned me down and I perused him so I 'm not innocent in what happened between me and him. He sacrificed his life to save Emma and her children's lives. It's hard to believe the man who said all of those things to me could do something so noble. I can't say that I am mourning his loss but I feel terrible for you, Emma and Henry."

"His ex-wife called me hysterical that he hadn't returned her calls after she called him about giving him their condo in France that he had wanted for years. She is on her way her to Storybrooke. It's like she knows that he's gone already." Michael told her downing his drink. "Another." He said to her.

"You can drink all the whiskey in the world but it's not going to change anything. It's just going to give you a hell of a hangover later." Ruby replied pouring him another glass as the door jingled bringing her attention to the door. Michael followed her gaze and froze when he saw his father standing there with a beautiful brunette. He saw his father's dark eyes look over at him growing large taking a step towards him.

"Baelfire" Mr. Gold's voice said softly instantly recognizing his son from his eyes and the expression on his face at seeing him. "Bae, I've been searching for you for so long. I'm so sorry that I didn't go with you. I've missed you so much my son." He said to him walking towards him.

**AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Reviews are alway VERY appreciated!**


	6. Be Still

**Chapter 6 : Be Still**

**AN: This chapter is named after the Fray's song Be Still. I'm sorry that it took me a while to post this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Rlefay!**

_**When darkness comes upon you  
And sleep no longer finds your bed  
Remember all the words I said  
Be still, be still, be still**_

"It's too late for too say that you're sorry, Rumpelstiltskin." Michael said to his father watching guilt and sadness fill his dark eyes. "You picked magic over your own son so I guess it was all for the best you didn't follow me into this world." He had tried so hard to forget the first part of his life but now here it was staring him in face. The anger that he had felt towards his father came back to the surface in seconds.

"Baelfire, I've regretted letting you go every second after you left." His father admitted to him reaching out to him but Michael knocked him hand away. "I know that it might take some time for you to forgive me. You are my son and I love you. I always have." He told him getting a bitter laugh in response from him.

"You stopped being my father the day that you became The Dark One. My father the MAN that raised me lives California. His name is Charles and he loves me. You only love magic." He corrected him taking his wallet out pulling money out to pay his bill.

"Bae, please give me a chance to explain and make it right." Mr. Gold pleaded with him as Belle took a few steps forwards taking his hand in support of him but stayed silent. Michael looked over at the woman holding his father's hand.

"You should watch out because if Rumpelstiltskin has to choose between magic or someone he claims to care out then he will choose magic." Michael warned her throwing money down on the counter as the front door jingled.

"Michael." He heard his name being called out to see Claire walking in Granny's wearing black slacks with a white blouse under a black pea coat and black high heels. Claire pushed her long brown wavy hair behind her ears as her brown eyes were filling with tears. Michael rushed over to her taking her hands in his. "Please tell me that Julian's okay." She begged him in desperation in her voice.

"Claire, we should go see the Sheriff." He said to her watching her shake her head at him starting to cry. "Claire, we need to go talk to him." He repeated getting her to nod following him out of the diner.

Belle wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin knowing that he needed it as Mr. Gold stood there for a moment before putting his arms around her, "I'm so sorry Rumple. He just needs so time to come around." She said to him smiling softly.

"Michael is your son?" Ruby asked Mr. Gold not able to believe that he is Rumpelstiltskin's son. She didn't see any of him in Michael in the time that she had gotten to know him.

"His name is Baelfire and yes he is my son." Mr. Gold replied looking at Ruby. "You seem to be close to my son. Maybe you could help him forgive me? I meant every word that I said to him."

Ruby stared at him seeing the hurt and regret in his eyes, "You shouldn't give up on him. It might take some time but I think that he might forgive you. Regina reopened the wound choosing magic over him. I'll see what I can do." She said to him only for Michael's sake. /Rumpelstiltskin was someone who she didn't like but he was Michael father and she could see that he loved his son.

"Thank you." He replied holding back rage at hearing that Bae was involved with Regina. He felt relieved that she had not chosen him although angry that she made his anger towards magic grow.

**Emma and Graham's living room**

"The Queen of hearts is holding my parents prisoner." Graham repeated Jefferson's word unsure of what to think or how to feel about it. He had spent the majority of his life blocking out any feelings towards them good or bad now he wasn't sure what to feel. Emma ran her thumb in soothing circles on his hand tucked in his arms holding on to him tightly.

"I should start from the beginning. Your father Aragorn and your mother Arwen did not come from our world. It was love at first when they first met although the road for them to be together was long and tough but nothing could keep them apart. Your mother is half-elven and was immortal but gave it up for Aragorn who was human. Aragorn was a great warrior. Their kingdom fell after a great war and to they came to our world to in hopes to keep you safe. You were born in their world blessed by a wizard named Gandalf." Jefferson explained to him while Graham was trying to grasp that fact his parents wanted him. "Your family was able to stay under Cora's radar in our world for a while but she found out about the royal heritage that capable of magic."

"Wait, did you say royals?" Snow asked Jefferson looking at him with wide eyes along with everyone else in the room.

"Yes, his father and mother were both of royal blood. It turns out that your daughter married a prince after all." The mad hatter grinned at them before taking a drink of his tea.

"How did Graham end up in the woods alone?" Emma asked him knowing how hard it would be for Graham to ask.

"That I do not know. Arwen said that had left you with their only friend in from our world when they ended up in imprisoned Wonderland. I do not remember the name of their friend. Your parents believed you were in care of this friend." Jefferson told Emma, who looked at her husband to see his blue eyes filled with so many emotions.

"Do you know what powers that this wizard passed on to Graham?" James asked Jefferson looking over at his daughter and son-in-law.

"No, I'm not sure even they really know." He answered them as Grace and Henry entered the room with Ulrich. "I wish that I knew more but I do not. Grace, it's time to go home."

"Thank you, Jefferson." Graham said to him in a low voice as Henry walked over to the love seat sitting on the other side of him putting his head on his chest. Graham put his other arm around his son smiling at him.

"You're quite welcome." He bowed at them taking his daughter's hand in his before they left the house.

A silence filled the living room after Graham had found out the truth about his parents yet there were so many more questions left that needed to be answered. Henry broke the silence in the room, "What did Jefferson say?" Henry asked them curious to why everyone was so quiet.

"He told me about my parents, Henry." Graham said to his son watching his eyes light up with excitement. "My parents are Aragorn and Arwen both royals of their world. They are trapped in Wonderland by the queen of hearts." He explained trying to process that fact that they didn't abandon him after all.

"You are a Prince! That is SO cool." Henry exclaimed to him then frowned. "I'm sorry that your parents are trapped. Maybe we can go to wonderland and save them?" Henry suggested to him wanting to help his other grandparents. "I've always wanted to go there."

Graham's phone beeped before he could reply and he looked at his screen to see a text from Michael, "I have to go to the station for a while but I won't be long." He said to them leaning in kissing Emma whispering to her. "I won't be long." He got up off the couch walking over to the door looking back at his family to see Henry now snuggled up next to Emma before he left.

**Exterior of the Sheriff's station**

Graham parked the Sheriff's cruiser in front of the station to see Michael standing out front with a brunette woman pacing back and forth that he assumed was Julian's ex-wife. He took a deep breath before exiting the car and walking over to them. Claire stopped pacing at seeing the Sheriff approaching her, "Sheriff, please tell me what is going on? Where is Julian?!" She exclaimed to him with fear in her dark brown eyes.

"Mrs. Thomas, I'm Sheriff Graham Dornan. I'm very sorry to tell you that Julian was killed yesterday." He began to explain while she shook her head saying no, please no. "He died protecting my wife and my unborn children. Julian was a hero." Graham added as Claire broke down crying at his words and Michael pulled her into his arms.

"Who did this? Why they killed him?" Claire sobbed looking at Graham while clinging to Michael.

"Her name is Regina Mills. She was the mayor of Storybrooke. Regina tried to kill my wife and he jumped in the way saving her." Graham informed her getting a look of confusion from her.

"Why would Julian protect your…Emma? You are married to Emma." Claire realized pulling away from Michael wiping the tears from her face. "What did she do? Were you marred to the mayor? Did Emma steal you away from the mayor like she did with my husband?" She asked him looking angry.

"No, I've never been married before Emma. Regina adopted Julian and Emma's son after he was born." Graham said to her not wanting to share any more details than needed.

"WHAT? They had a son together?" Claire's eyes filled with disbelief at hearing Julian had a son with Emma. "Did you know this?" She turned to Michael with wide eyes.

"He came to Storybrooke because Emma and Henry were here. Julian didn't find out about Henry until very recently." Michael said to her. "I wanted to tell you about Henry but it wanted to do it in person."

Claire just stared at Michael for the longest time before turning back to Graham, "Sheriff Dornan, I want to see Julian's body." The look on her face told Graham that she wasn't going to take no for an answer and it was protocol after a murder.

"Of course, I will take you to the hospital." Graham replied leading her to the Sheriff's cruiser with Michael following them.

The short drive to the hospital was filled with silence as well as the walk towards the morgue. Dr. Whale unzipped the body only to the top of Julian's chest turning to Claire, "Is this Julian Thomas?" He asked her while his blue eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Yes, that's him." Claire's voice caught letting out a sob. Dr. Whale put an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him as she cried.

"I'm so very sorry for you lose, Mrs. Thomas." Dr. Whale told her rubbing her shoulder letting her cry on him. He looked up at Graham and Michael giving them a sly grin before turning his attention back to Claire.

"Claire, let's go to the inn. I will get you a room." Michael said shooting Dr. Whale a glare pulling Claire out of his arms leading her out of the room.

"What? I was just trying to console her." Dr. Whale asked Graham who shook his head at him at him before leaving the morgue.

**Emma and Graham's bedroom**

Snow stood in the doorway looking at Emma and Henry napping on the bed soundly when James came up behind her wrapping her arms around her, "It's hard to believe that our little baby is all grown up with a child of her own and two more on the way. "

"I know. When I look at her I can't keep but wish for all of those years back but we won't have Henry and she wouldn't have Graham." James said in a low voice not wanting to wake her up. "I made some coffee." He said to her pulling her away from the door. "Do you want to talk about it?" They sat down from across each other at the table.

"It just doesn't seem fair. Everyone that we love has lost so much. I spent twenty-eight years without you. We were robbed of all the years of raising Emma and she grew up feeling unloved and unwanted. Emma missed out on the first nine years of Henry's life. Henry just found Emma and Julian. Regina killed his father. Now we find out that Graham wasn't abandoned in the woods that his parents like us had his childhood stolen from them." Snow said to him with tears falling down her cheeks.

David got up walking over bending down next to his wife, "It's not fair, Snow." He said wiping away her tears from her cheeks. "We can't undo all the hurt and loss that we've all been through. But I promise you that we won't lose each other, Emma or let our grandchildren grow up without their parents or us."

"You're right." Snow smiled leaning in kissing him softly on the lips before taking a seat again. "What are we going to do about Graham's parents? We can't just leave them stuck in Wonderland as prisoner's with Cora. She makes Regina look like a saint." She whispered to him not wanting Emma to overhear them.

"I agree with you. Once everything with Julian is settled then I will go with Jefferson with to wonderland to save them." James whispered back to her.

"_We_ will go after them. I won't be separated from you again." Snow corrected him giving him a smile.

"Snow, Emma will need you here. You know that we can't be separated for long because _we _will always find each other." He reminded her watching her eyes fill with bittersweet tears.

**Granny's inn the lobby**

Granny had checked in Claire handing her the key, "If you need anything at all just give call us at the diner." She told her before heading back to the diner leaving her with Michael and Graham.

"I made sure that Dr. Whale knows that you have authorization to set up transport for the body. If you need any help from the Sheriff's office just give us a call. My number is on the card if you need to reach me. I wish that your visit to Storybrooke was on better terms." Graham said to her handing his card with a small smile on his face.

"Actually I was hoping that you would tell me about Julian's son, your stepson. I didn't know about you but I really could use a drink. Please join us." Claire said to him taking the card from him.

Graham stared at her for a moment then looked at Michael giving him an apologetic look, "I can only stay for one drink." He relented hoping that it would help smooth over the issues that she had with his face.

"Great! Michael said he has whiskey in his room." Claire smiled at him going up the steps at the inn with Graham and Michael following her.

"I'm sorry" Michael mouthed to him as they walked up the steps then they walked through the hall up to his room. He unlocked the door letting them into his room then poured all of them a drink. They sat down at the table in his room all with drinks in front of them.

"Please tell me all about Henry." Claire told Graham leaning in with her elbows on the table.

"Henry is a very smart kid and wise beyond his years." Graham began smiling as he talked about his son. "Henry is one of the few kids that loves school and to read. He wants to be a sheriff when he grows up."

"Do you have a picture?" Claire asked him. Graham pulled his cell phone pulling up a picture of Henry and Ulrich. "Oh my god, he looks like Julian. He is so adorable. Is that a wolf with him?" She asked him looking up at Graham.

"Yeah, he's kind of a friend of the family. It's a long story." Graham replied to her taking his phone back from Claire while a text message came through from Emma asking if he was okay. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Thanks for the drink." He told her standing up.

"Thank you for telling me about Henry. Maybe I could meet him before I leave?" She asked him with a hopeful look on her face.

"I'll talk to Emma about it." Graham replied before leaving her room. He sent Emma a text message that he was alright then left the inn to go home to his family.

**Michael's room**

"Are you okay?" Michael asked Claire, who staring at the window of her room. "Claire?" Michael asked her not gaining her attention making him look out the window to see Graham walking to his car getting inside of it before driving off.

"I'm not okay. Julian is dead." She replied finally turning back to look at him with tears in her eyes. "The only thing that is keeping me going is to know that there is a part of Julian out there that will go on. How long do you plan on staying here in Storybrooke?" She asked him taking a drink of her whiskey.

"I'm not sure about that yet." He said to her swirling the liquor in his glass staring down at the dark liquid. "I know that there isn't much for me here but it's hard to leave."

"There's a woman involved." Claire realized looking at him with large eyes as he looked up at her. "I'm right aren't I?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, there are two actually." He sighed making Claire shake her head at him laughing. "If you are going to judge me then this conversation is over." He began starting to get up but Claire covered her hand with his.

"Michael, I stayed married to Julian despite his cheating ways so I can assure you I'm not judging a single man that's my friend." Claire smiled at him making him sit back down at the table.

"I met this girl named Ruby and we became friends when I first got here. Maybe things would have worked out between us but my job got in the way. She's with another guy and she seems happy. I don't wait to ruin that for her." He explained to her keeping Regina's name out of it since she murdered her ex-husband.

"You aren't as much Julian as I thought. He would never do something like that…wait he did do that." Claire whispered out the last part before taking another drink before looking back out the window.

**Emma and Graham's house**

Graham pulled up the driveway to find Emma standing out on the front porch waiting for him, "Emma, what are you doing outside? It's freezing out here." He asked getting out of the cruiser running up the steps.

"How did it go?" She asked him chewing her lip nervously. Graham couldn't help but grin down at her with that dorky smile of his that made her weak in the knees. "Oh no, don't look at me like that I asked you a question and my parents are inside." She warned him as he put his hands on her cold cheeks to warm them.

"I can't help it. You are so damn adorable!" He replied leaning in kissing her but she pushed him away after a moment giving him a pointed look. "Okay, okay. She didn't take it so well." He relented not wanting to mention the Claire accusing Emma of stealing another husband. "I told her that he died protecting my wife and unborn children and she figured out that it had to have been you. She asked to see his body so we went to the morgue. Claire has authorization to have the body transported out of Storybrooke." He let her know watching her green eyes studying his face.

"There is something that you're not telling me." Emma observed waiting him to finish his story. Sometime her ability to read people was a real pain in the ass he thought staring at her. "And?"

"She accused you of stealing Regina's husband from her as her motive to kill you." Graham began to tell her while Emma took a deep breath. "I explained to her that's not true then told her about Henry. I thought she would already know about him but she didn't. She wants to meet him." He finished watching Emma closely not sure what her reaction would be. "I told her that I would have to talk to you about it." He stressed to her.

"I'll think about it." Emma replied unsure if it was a good idea or not. She knew that Claire had always been head over heels in love with Julian despite all the cheating and the lies.

"That's probably a good idea. Let's go inside." He said to her but she shook her head at him. "What's wrong? Are you and the babies alright?" He asked worried looking down at her abdomen reaching his hand out and she grabbed it.

"I'll light up Storybrooke like the Griswold's house from Christmas vacation if you do that." She smiled at him getting a confused look from him. "The movie National Lampoon's Christmas vacation." She added still getting nothing. "We'll watch it next Christmas as a family. Anyway I wanted to talk about your parents speaking of family."

Graham frowned at her not wanting to talk about it really, "I'm still trying to process all of it especially that they are being held prisoner by the queen of hearts." He told her as Emma pulled him closer to her.

"We can go there and save them." Emma said to him as he shook his head at her. "Graham, we can't just leave them there."

"You are in no condition to go to a world rule by a woman that makes Regina look like an angel!" Graham exclaimed to her. "I want to get them back but I won't leave you and our children. They aren't going to grow up the way that we did. We will find a way to get them back. Now let's go inside because you are shivering." He told her pulling her to the front door and into their house to see Henry and his grandparents playing Jenga together around the coffee table.

"You're back!" Henry exclaimed running over to Graham wrapping his arms around his waist holding on to him tightly. Graham looked at Emma as he held his son with a frown on his face knowing that Henry was now fearful of losing another parent.

"I told you that I would be back soon. I'm sorry that it took me longer than I thought that it would." Graham said ruffling Henry's hair smiling down at him causing Henry to look at him with grin. "Can your mom and I play with you guys? But I should warn you before you say yes that I'm really good at Jenga." He added as Henry pulled him over to the coffee table.

**The Sheriff's station**

Ruby smiled at her boyfriend walking up to him to kiss her before she sat down on his lap, "I missed waking up next to you this morning." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck getting a smile from him.

"I left pretty early I didn't want to wake you up." August wrapped his arms around her waist smiling up at her. "Are people talking in town about everything?" He asked her not knowing since he had been either working, sleeping or alone with Ruby. "I'm sorry that I've worked so much lately but with everything going on Emma and Graham haven't really been able to work."

"Everyone has been surprisingly quiet." She answered then added. "I know. I'm sure that you will find some way to make it up to me." Ruby winked at him getting a chuckle from him before turning her attention towards the cell to see Regina sitting on bed staring at the floor of the cell. "Would it be okay if I talked to Regina alone for a few minutes?" She asked August.

"Sure, I'll be in Graham's office working on paperwork." He said to her kissing her before she stood up then he went into Graham's office shutting the door behind him.

Ruby walked over to Regina's cell taking at deep breath before she spoke to her, "Michael came into Granny's to drink himself numb. He's not doing very well at all." Ruby said to Regina, who looked over at her with sorrow in her eyes. "It didn't help that his father came in and tried talking to him."

"He ran into Rumpelstiltskin. What happened?" She asked her standing up walking over to the bars. Ruby wasn't surprised that Regina knew how Michael really was because she always knew things that other people didn't.

"Mr. Gold apologized but Michael didn't want to hear it. He said that magic was always ruining his life." Ruby replied watching Regina close her eyes trying to compose herself. "Oh my god, you really care about him!" She exclaimed to her not expecting Regina's to really care about him. "If you really cared about him, why did you go psycho when you found out Emma was having Graham's baby?"

Regina opened her eyes looking at Ruby with watery eyes, "You know that answer to that already, Red. We have more in common than you would like to admit." She began to explain getting a dirty look from Ruby. "We both know that it's possible to have feeling for two different men at the same time. There are moments where you are so certain that you want the one completely but then there are moments where you aren't so sure. I shared a bed with Graham for over twenty-eight years so you can see how finding out Emma was having his baby made me anger and hurt."

"I do but I would never try to kill someone over jealousy. Most importantly Graham wasn't in your bed by his_ own_ choice. You were holding his heart hostage so you should have known that he felt nothing for you. Now he feels for you but it's just rage and revulsion." Ruby said to her watching anger fill Regina's eyes at her words. "The truth can hurt but that doesn't make it less true."

"Does your boyfriend know that you have feelings for another man?" Regina taunted her unable to crush the need to get back at Ruby.

"Yes, I told him everything. I made my choice and August knows that it's him. I'm happy with August." Ruby replied confidently putting her hands on her hips. "I thought you might still have a soul but I guess that I was wrong." She said to her turning away from her to walk into Graham's office.

**Michael's hotel room**

Michael stared up at the ceiling of his room deep in thought when Claire's voice called him out of it, "Do you want me to go?" She asked him raising her head of his bare chest as they lay naked together underneath the covers. "I hope it didn't get weird. Trust me when I say that this was just sex... really good sex." She smiled at him getting a real smile back from him.

"No, strangely it's not weird at all. Honestly I felt like I might explode all morning but this helped." He smiled at her running his hands through her soft long dark brown hair. "Did I tell you that my real father lives here? I ran into him earlier but it didn't go so well. I don't want anything to do with him."

"I'm sorry. Maybe the next time with go better." She said to him then changed the subject "Julian wanted to be cremated when he died. I was going to take him ashes back to Los Angeles and hold a service for him there but now I'm not so sure about that. Do you think that it would be okay to hold a service here? His son should be there at his memorial." Claire said to him fighting back the tears when talking about Julian's death. A part of her felt guilty for sleeping with her ex husband's employee the day after his death but Julian had cheated on her so many times during their relationship that she refused to feel guilt for it.

"I think that would be good for Henry. He's a really good kid. I wasn't sure how you would take it finding out that Julian has a son." Michael said to her surprised that she was taking all of this so well. He had a sinking feeling that she was still in shock and the worst was yet to come.

"Oh, don't get me wrong it hurts like hell that Julian had a child and it wasn't with me. But knowing that he left a part of him behind even if it wasn't with me helps with the fact I'll never seen him again." Claire shared with Michael sighing loudly. "Would you help me put together a memorial this week?" She asked him.

"I'll help anyway that I can." He said to her getting a smile from her.

**AN: A special thank you goes out to Rlefay for the idea to use Aragon & Arwen from Lord of the rings for Graham's parents. I know that they are not fairytale character but if you look at Liv Tyler and Viggo Morstensen, you can see how Graham could be their child! So I'm torn on if I should keep Rudy with August or put her with Michael. Let me know what you guys think. Sorry that wasn't too much drama in this chapter but it is soon to come….Please review. Thanks so much!**


	7. The King Returns

**Chapter 7: The Return of the King **

**AN: I'm so happy that everyone likes the idea of Graham's parents being Aragorn and Arwen. They will be in this story from this chapter on! Thank you so much to all of my everyone who reads and especially those who review! This chapter is named after the song The Return of the King from The Lord of the Rings 3 soundtrack-The Return of the King.  
**

**Wonderland**

Arwen's blue eyes flew open as she awakened from a dream with flashes of a man's life that she knew was her son Eldarion. He should have been older than the man she dreamed about know that much time had passed since she and Aragorn were kidnapped to another world. Tears ran down her cheeks at seeing her son's all grown up feeling her heartbreaking at missing so much of his life. The last image that she saw was of him running towards a beautiful blonde woman with fear and love reflecting in his eyes as he used his magic to protect her. She knew from the look in his eyes and hers that they truly loved each other making her so grateful that he found true love. The Queen Of Hearts had put a spell on her once she and Aragorn were in Wonderland to bind her magic but recently they had come back to her. After awaking this morning she knew why it was her son using his powers that was unbinding hers knowing that she should plan a way to get to Aragorn and find their son. She could never let the Queen find out about her son or he would be in great danger.

**Flashback to 56 years ago-Their first day in Wonderland**

Arwen and Aragorn had been tied up and dragged by guards to a platform forced to their knees before the queen, "Your majesty, I came to apologize for acquiring the genie lamp we were both vying for. Here is a gift to help ease your lose." Jafar said walking up behind the guards bowing down to her with an evil grin on his face. Arwen looked up at the man with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail with a goatee wearing a black and red robe. He had stunned them with his magic in the enchanted forest on their way back to the their son dragging them into an another world.

The queen sitting on the platform moved the mask that had blocked her face, "Jafar, do you think that these two will make up for the fact you _stole _the magic lamp that should have been mine?" She shook her head looking over her new prisoners keeping her eyes set on Aragorn. "The man is very handsome but that doesn't make up for the genie that should belong to me."

"What if I told you that they are royals with known magic powers? I observed them together in the woods and it's obvious that they are also true loves. When you combine those two do you know what you get?" He asked the queen of hearts making her grin as she walked down the platform to towards her prisoners.

"You get a child capable of great magic!" Cora exclaimed grinning at Jafar then looking down at her prisoners seeing the fear in their eyes at her words. "Oh darling, please try not to worry you're pretty head about it. I promise that I won't harm your child." She said to Arwen touching her beautiful face feeling the magic flowing from her. "You will produce a child or children with your handsome husband then I will raise them as my own. I think I will keep your husband as well."

"I would never let you have any child of mine or my husband!" Arwen said to her glaring at the queen holding her head up high in defiance. The Queen of hearts threw back her head laughing before slapping her hard then plunged her hand into Arwen's heart wrapping her finger around her heart in her chest.

"No!" Aragorn yelled out fighting against the magically ties around his limbs struggling to save his wife.

"You will do as I say or I will rip out your heart and crush it into dust." She told her letting go of her heart pulling her hand from out of her chest letting Aragon fall to the ground. Aragorn fell down next to her lying up against her staring at her beautiful face.

"Please tell me that you're alright." Aragorn asked his wife with tears forming in his eyes while she gave him a weak but loving smile.

"Take them to the tower. Leave them tied up until I come up there." The Queen Of Hearts said to the guards, who dragged them away.

**End of flashback**

She had been pregnant a few times in Wonderland but she had miscarried each time. It ripped her heart to pieces losing them but she had to think that it was for the best. The Queen of Hearts would have taken them raising them instilling her evil ways in them. She could feel her magic getting stronger and stronger knowing that today she needed to get her husband and out of this world and home to their son.

**Storybrooke-Dr. Hopper office**

Emma couldn't help but feel nervous sitting on the couch in between Graham and Henry at Archie's office. All of her life she had avoid talking about her feelings and especially avoided psychiatrist at all costs. She had to keep repeating this is for Henry in her mind so she wouldn't bolt out of the office.

"I'm glad that all of you could make it today to talk with me today." Archie began sitting across from them in them seeing Emma fidgeting with her jacket sleeve looking down at it. "It's not an easy thing to talk about the loss that you've suffered Henry but it will help you. How are you feeling Henry? Let's all let Henry finish whatever he has to say without interrupting."

"I feel like it's all my fault my dad died." Henry said in a soft voice stunning everyone in the room. "I wished that Graham would be real father not Julian and now he's dead." Henry had tears in his eyes. "Julian was my dad and now he's dead because my ...Regina killed him." He whispered out as Emma took his hand in hers looking at her son worried.

"Henry, you have no reason to feel guilty for wishing Graham would be your real father. You've known Graham all of your life and he's been there for you. Now he's married to Emma so it's only natural that you would feel that way. You only knew Julian for a small amount of time." Archie said to him before reaching over to the table on the side of him grabbing an envelope. "Your father was seeing me to work on some issues that he was trying to resolve. I suggested that he write letters to the people he loved if he had any regrets that he wanted to apologize to them for. He wrote you a letter and I think that you should have it." He said to him handing him the letter.

"Can you read it to me, mom?" Henry asked Emma handing her the letter not sure if he could read it will out crying. She took it from him giving him a small smile before pulling the letter out of the envelope unfolding it.

"Dear Henry, I can't tell you how proud I am to have you as my son. You are an amazing kid. I'm so glad that you take after you mother because I've made many mistakes in my life that I'm not proud of but I'm trying to change. You make me want to be a better man and father so I will be someone who you can look up to. I regret that I missed out on so much of your childhood but" Emma read then paused "I won't miss another moment of it. You are the one thing that I'm the most proud about in my life. I love you, Dad." Emma finished reading looking up from the letter with tears in her eyes to see that Henry was now crying as well before pulling Henry into her arms.

Once the session was other they headed to the door but Archie called Emma back, "I'll be right out." Emma told Graham and Henry with a small smile on her face. "Yes" She said to Archie.

"I have a letter for you, Michael and Julian's ex-wife Claire. I know that he would want you to have your letter." Archie told her holding out the envelope while Emma stared at it then took it from him. "Can we talk for a minute?" He asked her motioning her to sit down.

**Outside Archie's office**

"Henry, I want you to know that I love you very much. If you ever need to talk even about Julian, I'm here to listen." Graham told Henry getting a smile from him then Henry hugged him.

"Sheriff Graham!" Claire called out walking up to him wearing a black sweater with black slacks and black high heels. "I was actually going to call you." She said to him then her brown eyes traveled to Henry next to him smiling at him. "You must be Henry! I'm Claire Thomas. I was married to your dad for a long time. It's really nice to meet you, Henry."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." Henry replied giving her a half-smile. "I'm sure that you miss Julian just like me." He said to her.

"I do, Henry but it helps to meet you. You have your dad's eyes." She smiled at him then looked at Graham. "I decided that I'm going to have Julian's memorial and funeral here in Storybrooke tomorrow. He would want his son there."

"We will be there. When and where?" Graham asked her knowing that Emma would agree that they needed to go with Henry.

"It starts at noon at the marina." Claire told him then tensed slightly. "Hello Emma." She said to Emma, who walked up next to Graham.

"Hello Claire." Emma replied feeling Graham put his arm around her waist. "I'm so sorry." She added her voice dropping down low.

"I was telling Graham that Julian's memorial and service is tomorrow at noon at the marina. I'm sure that I will see all of you there. Henry, it was really good meeting you." Claire said to them before walking off.

**The Sheriff's station**

Snow sat next to her husband staring at her former stepmother who had her father killed so many years ago and now had tried to kill her daughter, "Can you please stop staring at me, princess?" Regina sneered still riled up from her earlier fight with Ruby.

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the cell." Snow replied to her watching Regina's dark eyes fill with fury. "Here I was thinking that you might have an ounce of remorse for trying to kill my daughter and my unborn grandchildren."

"Why are you making such a big deal about it? It's not like I succeed so stop the crying." Regina waved her hand at her looking away from Snow.

"Wow, your mother would be so proud of you." Snow said causing Regina's head to snap towards her. "Wasn't it her motto to take whatever you want at any costs? If it makes you happy, who cares if it breaks your child's heart?"

"How dare you talk to me about breaking someone's heart? You're responsible for breaking mine by telling my mother about Daniel. She ripped his heart out in front of me ending any chance I had at a happy life!" Regina yelled at her extending her hands to throw magic at Snow but the bars light up brighter reflecting it back hitting it. She fell to the ground letting out a gasp of pain leaning against the wall holding her side.

"Your mother is a master at manipulation and I was a young kid, Regina. All that I wanted to do was help you get the man who you loved and have your mother's love. All of us have suffered so you're not alone in that!" Snow exclaimed to Regina sitting on the floor of the cell as Charming came up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What have you two lost? I lost my Daniel and you two still have each other!" She spat out with bitterness and fury written all over her features.

"We lost twenty-eight years of our daughter's life. Emma grew up in foster care feeling unloved and unwelcome her whole life." Charming said walking up glaring at Regina letting his anger go. "I know that you love Henry so imagine how you would feel having him ripped out of your life growing up feeling unwanted and never feeling loved."

Regina stared at her enemies thinking about how it would wreck her if Henry grew up the same why that Emma had before looking down at her hands staying silent.

**Wonderland**

Aragorn sat in the castle tower staring out the window watching the sun setting unsure how many years had passed since he was trapped in this world imprisoned away from his son and now his wife. He was separated from her after Arwen's last miscarriage. The Queen Of Hearts was angry at her for not being able to carry a baby to term and as a punishment for Aragorn not sharing a bed with her. He thought only about her and his son day dreaming of what their life might have been if they had not ended up in Wonderland . He hoped that his son had grown up feeling safe and loved with their fairy friend Alvina that helped them once they arrived at their new land.

He couldn't help but flinch when he door to his room opened not looking forward to fighting off the queen's advances again, "You are wasting your time. I'm not going to change my mind." He said not looking over as the door shut.

"Aragorn" He heard Arwen voice call out to him softly as he turned to see his wife wearing a ripped and dirty white dress with a gray cloak over it. He stared at her unsure if Cora was using the illusion again of pretending to be his wife. "Eldarion used his magic for the first time. I could feel it all the way in this world. I had a dream about him." She said to her blue eyes filling up with tears. "He is so handsome like you."

"Arwen, how did you escape?" He whispered out walking over to her scared that he was dreaming again then wake up without her. He stood in front of her his eyes running over the face that he missed so very much.

Arwen reached out touching his bearded check gently causing her husband's eyes to flutter shut for a second at the bliss of his wife touch, "When he used his magic the first time, it released the hold that the queen of hearts put on mine. " She said to him watching his eyes flutter open again. "I can feel his magic goes stronger and feeding mine making it possible for me to escape. I've missed you so much." She whispered to him leaning in staring into his eyes.

"Arwen, I missed you." He said realizing that it was real her pulling into a kiss with tears running down his cheek while holding her tightly to him. Aragorn kissed her softly relishing the feel of her lips against his and how it felt to hold her again. She pulled away from his lips a few minutes later smiling at him lovingly.

"We should make our escape before they find out that I've escaped." She told him moving one arm from him to reach into the hood of her cloak behind her neck pulling out top hat.

"I thought that none of the hats that Jefferson made worked." Aragorn said confused watching her pull away from him to place it on the ground then spun it. The hat began to spin faster wind whipped in the air and purple smoke-filled the room.

"They didn't until now. Let's go home to our son." Arwen said to him taking his hand in hers smiling at him. Aragorn smiled at his wife before they jumped into the hat disappearing from Wonderland just as the guards enter the room to find it empty.

**Granny's**

Graham jumped as he felt a jolt of magic running through him gripping the table the booth, "Graham, are you okay?" Emma asked him worried pulling his hand over his looking at him sitting next to her.

"Mom, you're stomach's glowing." Henry said to Emma in a loud whisper to her gaining her attention causing her and Graham both to look down at her abdomen to see it glowing softly. The other patrons of Granny's were staring over at Emma shocked to see a glow coming from her stomach.

"I don't know how to make it stop." Emma said looking down at her stomach glowing dimly before looking at Graham to see worry etched all over his handsome face. "I'm sure the babies are fine." She told him but couldn't help but feel worried about them.

"We should go see Dr. Whale to be sure." Graham said to her not wanting to take the chance that the babies might be in danger. He saw the blue fairy walk into the diner towards them. "I'm so glad you are here. Emma's stomach started glowing without me touching it just as I felt a jolt of magic hit me." He said to her in a hushed voice still holding Emma's hand in his on top of the table.

"I could feel the magic from outside. It's what brought me into the diner." She said to him noticing everyone's eyes on them in the diner. "Let's go somewhere more private to talk." She said to them. They agreed all of them leaving Granny's then going to Snow's loft nearby locking the door behind them. "You are still glowing." The blue fairy said to Emma reaching down touching her stomach. "Hmm, Graham are you still feeling your magic very strongly?" She asked him.

"Yes, I have the same feeling that I get when I'm using it." He said to her frowning. For a moment he wondered if it was due to the magic he used to enchant the cell at the station but he would have felt it long before now if that was the cause.

"It seems as though your magic and your children's is closely bond together." The blue fairy told them trying to figure out what was causing this burst of magic.

"Jefferson said that your parents come from a magical heritage. If your magic is connected to the babies than it would make sense if your magic would be connected to your parents." Emma reasoned then explained Graham's heritage to the blue fairy as Henry listened attentively already knowing most of the story. The blue fairy's eyes grew large at hearing Graham's background looking from him back to Emma then her gaze landed on Emma's glowing abdomen.

"Your babies come from a parents who are both products of two love. They will be very powerful." She said with a look of awe in her brown eyes looking up at Emma and Graham. "I believe that Emma is correct. Your magic is closely linked to your parents even though you are in a different world. They must be using magic causing you and the babies to feel its effects."

"Well I guess everyone is going to know about my pregnancy and that our babies are special if I can't control the glowing." Emma frowned worried about everyone knowing about their powers. "I'm not spending my whole pregnancy locked in our house." She sighed leaning against Graham's chest and he pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head.

"Graham's parents are using magic that's a good thing, right? That means they are trying to escape!" Henry asked his parents grinning at them.

"I think you're right, Henry." Graham smiled at his son pulling him over into the hug. He felt the magic tingling through him growing weaker until it stopped and he pulled away from his family so he could see Emma's stomach no longer glowing. "I can't feel the magical jolt anymore and Emma's not glowing anymore so they must be finished using magic."

**The wishing well **

August and Ruby climbed off of his motorcycle he parked near the wishing well walking over to it holding hands, "What are we doing out here?" Ruby asked him grinning. They really hadn't been able to go on many dates with all the drama going on in town.

"I thought that we could come out here for some alone time. Did you know that this well helps return what's been lost? It returned magic to our land so why not our wishes?" He said to her walking back over to the bike pulling the bag off the back opening it to pull out two cups. Ruby smiled at him taking the cups from him throwing them to the ground putting her arms around his neck.

"I don't need to make a wish in the well because I'm happy for the first time in a _very_ long time. I know who I am and have a good man in my life." Ruby said to him getting a frown from August. "Pinocchio, you are a good man." She whispered to him knowing that he didn't believe her but she would show him that it was the truth.

"Ruby, I've made so many mistakes in my life after my father sent me here to watch over Emma. I left her in that orphanage because I wanted to have fun and not the responsibility of taking care of a baby ." August told her regret filled his blue eyes. "I have a long list of mistakes that I wish that I could take back."

"I ripped apart the man who I love in my wolf's time before I could control it. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel guilty or think of Peter but I can't go back and change it. All that we can do is move forward and make sure not to make the same mistakes twice." Ruby said to him leaning in to rest her forehead against his. "I won't let you talk bad about yourself because no one talks about bad the man who I love." Her voice came out in a soft low tone staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"I love you too, Ruby." He smiled pulling her into a kiss happiness washing over him trying not to worry that she would look at him differently if she found out about the things that he had done before he met her.

**Flashback- Los Angeles 11 years ago **

"I tried to stop him!" the redheaded secretary wearing a grey pant suit cried out following August as he rushed into the large office. "I called security." She added moving to the desk occupied by a gray-haired man in his in his early fifties wearing a black suit with a grey dress shirt with piercing green eyes.

"Mr. Thomas, are you aware that your son Julian filed for separation from his wife and put a retainer down on the best divorce attorney in Los Angeles? " August asked Julian's father stunning him.

"Judy, you cancel security. Mr. Smith is a friend of mine. You should have told me that you were in town." Mr. Thomas got up smiling walking over to him shaking August's hand.

"Yes, sir." She replied quickly disappearing out of the office shutting the door behind her.

"You have two minutes to tell me who you are and how your know this about my son Julian is planning on divorcing Claire." He warned him the friendly smiled disappearing while a maliciousness filed his eyes.

"I have done my homework, sir. We both know that he cheats on his wife with any good-looking woman that he can find but now he's just down to one. Your son Julian is having an affair with the secretary that works in your lobby named Emma Swan." August explained to him.

"So what? She is a young and beautiful so I can't blame him for that. He'll lose interest soon. My son knows that he cannot leave Claire. You are wasting my time. I _hate_ it when people waste my time." He stressed him once again glaring at August, who reached in the back of his jacket handing him folded file folder that he had hidden there. Mr. Thomas opened it looking over the paperwork with wide eyes filled with fury at what he was reading.

"You're son has already filed for the separation a month ago and plans on pushing through the divorce as soon as possible. As you can see he also inquired how soon he can remarry." August said to him as Julian's father looked up at August.

"I should kill that ungrateful bastard. If he wants to keep Miss Swan as his permanent mistress on the side that one thing. But divorcing Claire to marrying an uneducated orphan, I WON'T HAVE IT." He exclaimed before taking a deep breath. "I owe you a great debt of gratitude for bringing this to my attention. I will give you taken of my gratitude. I will give you $10,000 dollars and you will never speak of this again? What do you say you were? " He asked him smiling at him,

August opened his mouth to say no because he couldn't accept a bribe money. He knew that Emma thought that she was in love with Julian Thomas and would be devastated when Julian didn't leave his wife. "Emma is a friend of mine. Promise me that no harm will come to her." He said to him as Mr. Thomas Senior put his hand on August shoulder.

"I promise you no physical harm will come to her. So I will give you my promise and $10,000 dollars in exchange for your silence." He said raising a brow holding out his hand.

"Deal." August replied taking his hand shaking it.

**The Enchanted forest**

Aragorn and Arwen landed hard against the ground in the enchanted forest. Aragorn looked up at the sky of his and Aragorn's home smiling before he rolled over to face his wife who was smiling at him, "We are home." He told her watching tears of happiness fall down her cheeks.

"I can't believe it. We are finally free!" She exclaimed throwing herself into his open arms holding him tightly. "I love you so much." She said to him against his ear.

"I love you, Arwen." He told her pulling away to kiss her passionately on the floor of the enchanted forest before pulling away. "Let's go find our son." He added grinning helping her up off the ground as they made their way through the forest holding hands unable to stop smiling.


	8. Fall away

**Chapter 8 : Fall Away**

**AN: Okay, I have to say that I was very disappointed with last week's episode. There wasn't ONE mention of Regina murdering Graham! It is so obvious to everyone and especially Emma that Regina murdered Graham! I kept becoming angrier throughout the episode! Sorry I'm sorry I'm done venting! This chapter is named after the Fray song Fall Away.**

**The enchanted forest**

"Something doesn't feel right." Arwen whispered as they walked through the forest towards the village where their house had lived in before they were taken. "I should be able to feel our son if he was close by but I can't feel him." She told him with a frown as Aragorn stopped walking to put his hands on her cheeks.

"Arwen, I promise you that we will find him." Aragorn told her with conviction in his voice leaning in kissing her before they continued on towards their home. He did agree with her there was something at just felt wrong about this land but they need to concentrate on getting to their son.

**Storybrooke-Claire's room at the inn**

Claire stood in front of the full length mirror wearing a black cap sleeve form-fitting dress with black high heels putting on a pearl neck when her cell phone began to ring. She walked over to the dresser grabbing it to see her sister Kelly was calling her, "Hey Kel." She greeted her.

"Claire, what the hell is going on? I got your message that you plan on staying in that tiny town after Julian's service. I know that you loved him Claire but he treated you terrible." Her younger sister Kelly asked her.

"Kelly, I know that you hated Julian and you have every right too! He wouldn't have left me if it wasn't for Emma! She ruined my marriage! She will have to pay for what she did to me!" Claire told her sister.

"Claire, you sound like a crazy person. Julian cheated on you with some many other girls. This Emma girl wasn't the problem. It was the fact you married a womanizer." Her sister tried to explain to make her understand.

"No, he would never have left me if it wasn't for her." Claire stressed to her listening to her sister sigh on the other line. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill her or anything. I'm just going to do the same thing that she did to me and steal her sexy husband. Not only will I steal her husband I'll get Julian's son. Oh and I will I be the one that the twins that she is having call mother NOT her." She bragged to her sister.

"Claire, I'm telling you this because you're my sister and I love you but you are losing it." Kelly said to her. "You…"

Claire hung up her phone turning it off rolling her eyes, "Sorry sis but I'm going to have my revenge." She said to herself then grabbed her purse opening to the door to see Michael walking up wearing a black suit and black shirt under it. "Hey, are you ready?" She asked him.

"Let's go." He replied offering her his hand.

**Graham and Emma's bedroom**

Emma sat down on the bed wearing a sleeveless black dress empire waist dress that hit just above her knees holding Julian's letter that he had written her in her hand. Julian had saved her life yet she felt like it wouldn't be right if she read it.

"Are you alright?" Graham's voice called but she was too consumed by her thoughts to hear him as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a black suit with grey dress shirt and a black tie. "Emma?" He asked her again the worry now clear in his voice pulling her out of the fog she had been stuck in.

"Sorry" Emma shook her head looking up at him sheepishly as he walked over sitting next to her on the bed. His gaze went to the letter in her hands. "Archie gave me a letter that Julian wrote to me but I'm not sure that I should read it." Emma shared with him frowning.

"Why do you think you shouldn't read it, Emma?" He asked her putting his hand on her cheek.

"He wrote it as part of therapy. It wasn't met for me to ever read." Emma replied to him before he leaned in kissing her on the forehead then the tip of her nose followed by the lips. "I love you." Emma whispered to him staring into his blue eyes that were filled with love and devotion. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Henry and our babies." Her eyes were staring back at him lovingly.

"I love you Emma." Graham whispered to her kissing her. "It is the other way around." He smiled at her then his eyes went down to the letter in her hand. "I think that you should read the letter." He told her meeting her eyes to see the surprise in them.

"Why?" She asked him still feeling completely unsure about reading such a personal letter that was never meant to be seen. Henry getting to read this letter was completely different since he needed to hear the words from Julian.

Graham took a deep breath, "If you hadn't forgiven me for the Regina thing, I wouldn't have found my heart. I didn't want anything to do with her and she could have killed me for it." He shared seeing Emma's lip quivering as tears began flowing down her cheeks. "If I had written my feelings for you in a letter, I would have wanted you to read it even if that wasn't the reason I wrote it." He told her hearing a loud sob leaving her. "Hey, I'm here and I'm fine." He pulled her into his arms holding her in his arms as she cried gripping the lapels of his suit. "Emma, look at me" He said to her pulling her chin up so she would look at him putting her hands over his heart. "My heart is stronger than ever. I'm not going anywhere for a very long time. We are going live a long healthy life with our seven magical kids and tons of grandchildren."

"Seven kids?" She asked him with wide eyes as he grinned at her nodding. "Seriously? I will be pregnant for years."

Graham leaned in giving her that smug goofy grin that made her melt every time, "So? You look so beautiful carrying my children. Besides we will have three children soon so four more is not that many more."

"You're crazy." Emma laughed at him shaking her head at him before pulling him into a kiss.

"You're beautiful." He told her as she shook her head at him knowing her eyes were all puffy and red from crying. "Yes, you are Emma" He repeated to her leaning in kissing her when they heard as knock on their bedroom door and Henry's voice.

"I'm ready." He called out to them from behind the door. Graham got up quickly off the bed opening the bedroom door. "Are you guys ready?"

"I am but your mom needs another minute." He said to Henry then shutting the door behind him as he left the room.

Emma stared at the envelope for a few seconds before tearing it open taking out the letter and unfolding it.

_Dear Emma,_

_I had thought for so many years that money and power were the only two things that could make a person happy. My father had always taught me that telling me that love was something that poor people said was the key to happiness because they couldn't have money or power. He has never been more wrong about anything in his life and he was wrong about so many things. I wish that I could blame him for all the bad things that I did in my life but I'm not blame for most of it._

_Lately I've been thinking back to that night that you asked me to run away with you for a fresh start and not look back. I think that's the night that I really lost you and the chance to raise my son. I wanted to do it but I was too much of a coward to go through with it. The idea of losing all the money and power that had worked so hard for had terrified me. Now I realize that I ended up losing something so much more important the chance to be a husband to you, to be loved by you, to be a father to Henry and to have a true family. I would give anything to go back to that moment and make the right decision but that's not possible._

_Henry is an incredible kid and I promise that I will do my best to make him proud and not let him down. I'm so glad that our son won't grow up like we did feeling unloved and unwanted. He will be a great man and a great father someday. I've never been more proud of anything more than I'm proud to be his father._

_I want you to know that I'm so grateful that you loved me even if it was only for a small period of time. You are a savior, Emma. You saved my soul and I will be eternally grateful to you. _

_I love you,_

_Julian_

Emma's eyes kept going back to the last part about her being his savior and that she saved his soul. She closed her eyes praying that he was in a better place. She took a deep breath folding up the letter putting it in the nightstand before leaving the bedroom.

**The marina**

The crowd was a small one consisting of Emma, Graham, Henry, Michael and Claire gathered at the dock in a circle around a beautiful white pillar with a gold urn on it.

Michael walked up to the urn to go first turning to face everyone, "When I first met Julian, I wanted to be just like in because I was in awe of his confidence and power. He was the best attorney that I've ever met. We had some rocky years together but these past few weeks he came a great friend. He became someone who I'm very proud to call my friend. I'm going to miss him." He finished walking back to his spot as Graham walked past him surprising everyone there.

"It's not a secret in town that Julian and I didn't get along or even like each other. But I stand here today out of respect and thankfulness to him because Julian Thomas saved my wife and unborn children's lives by sacrificing his own" Graham said looking over at Emma and Henry holding hands. "I know that I can never take the place of Julian in Henry's life and I don't want to. But I promise that I will be the best father I can be to Henry I will always protect and loving him." He finished walking back over to his wife and son. Emma squeezed his hand smiling at him before she walked to the of the group feeling nauseous.

"Julian Thomas saved my life and the life of my children two days ago but that wasn't the first time that he saved me. He saved me the first time by giving me, Henry." Emma said looking at Henry and Graham not wanting to see the expression on Claire's face. "There aren't any words to really express how thankful I am to him for giving me Henry and saving my life." She walked back to Graham wanting to keep her goodbye simple and short. Henry gave her a huge before walking out the front of the group.

"I wrote my dad a goodbye letter but it's private so I'm not going to read it out loud." He pulled out a small bottle out of his pocket. "My other dad Graham told me that about a tradition in his land where he grew up. If you wanted to say a private goodbye to somebody that died, you write them a letter and put in an envelope then let it float off into the water. He said that the legends is that the person who finds it will have lost someone who they love and the letter will help them say goodbye to the person that they loved. It's kind of like magic. I miss you, Dad." He told them walking over to the edge bending down placing the bottle in the water watching it float off. Claire walked up to Henry after he stood up hugging him before he went.

"I fell in love with Julian the first moment I laid eyes on him. I loved him with all of my heart. He was my husband, my partner and my friend. I'll never forget our wedding day and the way that he looked at me when I walked down the aisle. I cherish every second that I was able to spend with him. I'll always have him in my heart. I love him and I always will." She said picking up the urn from the pillar. "Do you want to help me, Henry?" She asked him as Henry nodded at her. The two of them emptied the ashes into the water watching the waves take away the ashes. "Thanks Henry." She told him.

"You're welcome." He said giving her a small smile before walking over to his parents standing close by.

"Sheriff Graham, I was hoping that I could talk to you about the case against the woman who killed Julian." Claire called out to him walking over the them.

"I can assure you that Regina will have to answer for her crimes. Could we talk about this another time?" He asked her hopeful that she would let it go. She would think that he was crazy if he told her the story then he began to wonder what Michael had told her. All that he wanted to do was go home with his wife and son and try to move past all the drama and conflict.

"No, you have no idea what Julian's family is like. They have called me demanding answers and threatening to come here to get justice for the loss of their brother." Claire told him frowning then turning to look at Emma, who was snuggled underneath his right arm with her head on his shoulder looking very tired. "Emma, you know how the Thomas family is if they feel like they are being attacked. What if they decide that they want custody of Henry since Julian is dead?" She asked her seeing Emma and Graham immediately go tense.

"She's right, Graham. They are dangerous and powerful. Maybe you should go try to figure this out." Emma said knowing that Claire was right getting a hesitant look from her husband. "All you are going to miss out on is nap time. I'm exhausted and I can tell that Henry is too. We'll be at home waiting for you." She told him as he pulled her up against his chest staring at her with tenderness and devotion in his eyes.

"I just want you to get plenty of rest so don't worry about dinner. I'll bring dinner home. Granny's?" He asked her raising a brow.

"No." She smiled shaking her head. "Our children really want pizza with lots of cheese." She told him touching her slightly swollen abdomen cover by her loose-fitting dress.

"Whatever my wife and my children want is what I will deliver." He winked at her wanting to touch her stomach but knew he couldn't with Claire around. "Henry, do want a separate pepperoni pizza?" He asked him.

"No, cheese is good." He answered him before turning to Claire. "Thanks for letting me help with everything today." Henry told her getting a smile from her.

"I'll see if my..I mean Snow or James can take home." Emma said catching herself calling them her parents knowing if Claire found out they were her parents she would think she was crazy.

"Michael, why didn't you take them since your car is here? Emma shouldn't be walking anywhere even close if she is feeling tired." She suggested faking a concern for Emma.

"I was going to stay with you for support but I can drop her off and right back." Michael said feeling bad about leaving her. He felt guilty that Regina, the woman who he was sleeping with had killed the man she had loved.

"Don't be silly, Michael. It's really sweet of you but I have to learn how to do this on my own. If I need you then I promise to call you." She told him walking over to hug them then kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay." He said to her walking over to Henry and Emma, who were saying goodbye to Graham.

"If you have any other cravings for anything just text me or call me." Graham told her kissing Emma forehead then kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Emma." He smiled at her.

"I promise. I love you." She smiled back kissing him once again before pulling away so he could say goodbye to Henry.

"You promise me that you will take care of your mom and brothers until I get back." Graham said to Henry getting a smile and a hug from him.

"I will." He said hugging his father looking over to see Emma raising a brow at them. "Graham and I are both convinced that the twins will be boys." Henry told his mother pulling away from the hug with a grin while Graham nodded in agreement.

"We'll see. Let's go home, kid." She told him pulling him to her before they walked off with Michael towards his car. Emma looked back at her husband to see Claire standing close to Graham touching her shoulder as she talked to him as her stomach churned with a bad feeling that Claire was up to something.

**Meanwhile**

"Thanks for staying to talk to me. " Claire smiled at Graham touching his shoulder seeing an uncomfortable look flash in his eyes so she moved her hand away. "I'm sorry. It's just so hard to believe that Julian's really gone." She apologized knowing that she couldn't push too hard at first that she would have to be patient.

"It's okay. Do you really think that Julian's family would try to get custody of Henry?" Graham asked rubbing his temple feeling sick at the idea. Henry might not be his son by blood but in Graham's opinion he was real father in every way.

"Yes, Julian's family is obsessed with carrying on their family name. It doesn't matter that Julian was adopted member of their family. He was the face of the company and that is a big deal to them. Julian's custody battle was the last case he was working on. They will want to complete it to seal his perfect record." Claire explained seeing worry and nervousness cross Graham's handsome features. "I'm sorry to freak you out but I thought that you should know. Why don't we talk about it over drink? I don't know about you but I could use one." She smiled at him.

"No, thank you. I really don't think that's a good idea." Graham replied to her with an apologetic smile when he saw the sadness return to her eyes.

"I know that this is very awkward situation. It makes sense that you would be a fan of mine because you're married to Emma." Claire said to him looking down at the ground.

"No, that's not it." Graham said to her unsure of how to say this not wanting to hurt her feelings. He couldn't help but feel like she was trying to hit on him. "I'm the Sheriff and this is business so it's a little like drinking on the job. Also I don't like to drink with Emma being pregnant. If she needed to get to the doctor, I have to be able to drive her." He said hoping he could leave it at that.

"You're right. Would you mind if I had a drink while we talked? The wine in my room is calling my name." Claire asked him her brown eyes filled with hope.

"Mrs. Thomas, I'm not comfortable with that. Everyone in town knows that I'm a happily married man but this is a small town and people talk. We can go to Granny's if you want a drink." He countered becoming more uncomfortable about this meeting.

"Oh my god, I hope that you don't think that I meant anything by it. You're right. Let's go to Granny's." She agreed to him as they walked away towards town. 'Great, this might be harder than I thought he seems to be a very honest loyal man' she thought as they walked together but that fact would make revenge so sweet when she stole him away from Emma.

**Two hours later-Granny **

Graham was trying so hard not to keep glancing at his watch or the clock while Claire continued to give him Julian's complete family history. He was trying to figure out a nice way to get the hell out of there without looking rude. It was becoming clear Julian's family hadn't said one word or expressed an interest yet in coming after Henry but she was worried that they might. She was starting to remind him of Regina trying to come off as genuine and nice person but was anything but. He had also noticed that Ruby didn't like Claire one bit as she stared her down watching them like a hawk.

"Claire, I'm sorry to interrupt." He said cutting her off mid-sentence giving her an apologetic look. "But I really need to get home. Today was a long rough day for Henry." He told her standing up pulling money out of his wallet to pay for his coffee.

"It's okay. Thanks for talking to me." Claire smiled at him disappointed that he was leaving so soon. She saw the waitress that had given her evil looks since they arrived now headed for the twelfth time over to them.

"Graham, put away your money. It's on me. Your family at home needs you." She told him smiling then turned to Claire. "This is probably the longest period that any of us will see Graham away from Emma until the babies are here. He's always hovering over her doting on her. It's the most adorable thing ever." Ruby grinned at her needing to let her know that she didn't have a chance at hell at trying to get in between Graham and Emma.

"She mostly right but it's going to be a very long time. Emma and I are having twins so we will pretty much be together all the time for many years. Especially if we work for the seven kids we are talking about." Graham grinned at Red making her laugh noticing the stunned look on Claire's face at the comment.

"The way you two are I'm betting that you exceed that, Sheriff. I've never seen you happier than you've been since you've found out Emma was pregnant." Ruby laughed as he nodded with a proud grin.

"Good afternoon ladies." He told them practically jogging out of the diner so he could get home to Emma.

Ruby wanted until Graham was out of the diner before she took a seat the booth leaning across the table narrowing her blue eyes at Claire, "Claire, I'm on to your little ploy." She began as Claire gave her a confused innocent look causing Ruby to roll her eyes. "You can cut the innocent act because I'm not going to buy it. I betting you as messed up in the head as Julian. He did one good act in his life and that was saving Emma and her unborn children."

"How dare you talk about my dead husband that way?" Claire exclaimed glaring Ruby. "I asked Graham to have this meeting because I'm worried that Julian's family will try to take him away." Ruby laughed loudly at her as Claire became angrier every second that she laughed. "It looks like you are one after Graham since you were staring at us jealous the whole time we were here." Ruby laughed even harder before she stopped leaning further over the table.

"WOW, there are so things wrong about that statement that I'm not sure were to stat with it." Ruby stressed to her. "First of all Graham has NO interest you in you what so ever! He is a good friend to me and married to my best friend's daughter. He spent the whole two hours desperate to get back to his _wife _and children that he practically ran out of here. I'm going to warn you once since I'm a nice person to stop whatever stupid plan you have to go after Graham. You won't have a place to stay if I see you near Graham again." She finished not bothering to wait for a reply starting to get up.

"You think you scare me. I was married to Julian for more than a decade." Claire retorted smugly as Ruby let out a growl turning back to her.

"Honestly, I felt bad for you wasting years of your life being lied to and cheated on by Julian but now I see I was wrong. You do not respect yourself so why would Julian." Ruby ripped into her before adding "You are wrong about me. You don't want to piss me off especially since the moon will be full tonight." Ruby walked away from the table not bothering to look back at her.

**Mr. Gold's shop**

Michael walked into his father's shop unsure of what he was going to say to him exactly but he knew that he needed to do this after attending Julian's funeral. His father looked up at him surprised to see him there after their last meeting. "Bae, I'm glad that you came to see me." His father told him walking to the other side of the counter with his cane.

"Do you know where I went today? I was at a funeral watching a kid not much older to than I was losing his father to magic so my day has been pretty shitty." Michael shared with him.

"Please tell me how I can help you." Rumpelstiltskin replied hopeful that he could repair his relationship with his son.

"I know that there was a curse that brought everyone here. Why didn't we end up back their when Emma broke it?" He asked him wanting answers on so many things.

"The curse damaged the land so we stay here. It's also because I helped it to be that way. I needed to get you back and I knew you were here." He confessed to his son watching anger fill his blue eyes. "I had to find a way to get back to you and helping Regina was the only way."

"You caused everyone in this town to forget who they are keeping them trapped in this town without any escape." Michael said shaking his head.

"I knew that it would be broken by Emma. She was destined to break the curse and be the savior." Rumpelstiltskin argued with her able to see that Michael didn't believe him. "I know that you think that I'm selfish and evil for what I've done but there has been good that has come for this Bae. This curse was meant to happen as it was meant to break."

"So this just wasn't about me. What was so important that you had to help curse everyone?!" He asked him father disbelieving.

"True love." Rumpelstiltskin replied startling his son. "You weren't expecting that answer were you, son. You might think me to be a monster now but I'm not. Did you notice that Emma is the same age as her parents and her husband?" He asked him.

"So, you are telling me that this curse was meant to happen so Graham and Emma would be together." He said to him getting a nod for him. "Wait, this is about their children isn't it?" He realized.

"Emma and Graham were destined to meet and fall in love much like both of the parents. Their children will be very powerful." He explained seeing the look on his son's face. "I'm not after their children if that's what you are thinking. I want to help protect them, Bae. There are dangerous people out there that will want them."

**Fairytale land **

Arwen and Aragorn stared the ruins of the house that they once called home with their son. They hadn't seen anyone since they heard returned home worried them. It was almost as though the world as abandoned.

"I know that we have been gone for a long time but how can this be." Arwen said to Aragorn as tears filled her eyes. He pulled her into her eyes holding her tightly staring at the ruins of their house. He wished there was something that he could say to reassure her that Eldarion had grown up in that house having happy childhood but he couldn't. They heard a rustling in the woods behind them then turned to see noblemen with short brown hair and a woman with dark black hair pulled back who wear armor.

"Who are you? We have not seen anyone for years." The man said grinning at them while the woman stared at them suspiciously. "I'm Prince Phillip and this is Mulan." He introduced himself relieved to see a new face.

"I'm Aragorn and this is my wife Arwen. We just returned home." He replied hesitant to reveal any details to them unsure if they can be trusted.

"Where were you?" Mulan asked them with her hand over her sword ready to attack.

"Wonderland." Arwen replied while Mulan pulled out her sword. "We won't let you take us back there to The Queen of hearts. We will fight." She told them as her husband blocked her with body ready to protect them.

"The Queen of Hearts was holding you prisoner. She goes by the name of Cora in our land and she is very dangerous. Any enemy of Cora's is a friend to us." Phillip smiled walking towards them.

"What happened to this land? Where is everyone?" Argaron asked them.

"There was a curse cast by Cora's daughter taking everyone but a few destroying most of the land." Mulan explained to them watching them for clues to if they might be working for Cora after all.

Arwen's eyes filled with tears, "Where did everyone go? They could be dead because I can feel our son and his magic but he's not here. I know that he's alive I can feel it."

"The legend is that they were taken to a land without magic." Phillip said watching to them watching their eyes filling with sadness and grief. "We will try to help you find a way there if you help me find my fiancé."

"We will help you. Please tell us more about what events led to this curse." Aragorn agreed as the four of them continued on together. Arwen and Aragorn looked backed at the ruins of their house before they continued on.


	9. This magic moment

**Chapter 9: This magic moment**

AN: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. This chapter is named after a very old school song "This magic moment" by Jay and The Americans.

Graham smiled when he saw Emma sound asleep on their bed; she wearing one on his grey t-shirt, lying in the middle of the bed with her face buried her pillow. Her long curly blonde hair was spread out around her head like a halo. He sat down on the bed, as she kicked the blankets off of her in her sleep causing his gaze to go to her lower half. The t-shirt that she was wearing had crept up, revealing her lacy black boy short underwear and her swollen abdomen, where his children were growing.

Graham smiled lying down on the bed. He put his head on her stomach, leaning in placing a gentle kiss on it. When he kissed her stomach, a bright glow filled the room, as he was hit by an intense wave of love stunning him for a moment. "Graham" Emma's sleep filled voice came out in a whisper, while he looked up at her.

"Did you feel that?" He asked, his eyes wide with awe, at feeling the love coming from their children. "It is so amazing!" He beamed with happiness, touching her stomach so he could feel it once more. An overwhelming feeling of love ran through them, a bright pink light filled the room.

"I can feel their love." Emma gasped out, tears of happiness filling her green eyes, meeting her husband's. They basked in the feel of their children's love and the magic running through them. "Wow" She whispered, putting her hand over top of Graham's on her stomach.

"I know." He replied in wonder looking up at her, before again placing a kiss on her stomach once more making Emma gasp out being hit by an intense wave of love. "This is incredible." He whispered out, her moving up her body to moving his hand from her stomach, and the light disappeared. Graham pulled Emma to him, as his lips kissing her with an aching softness that made Emma want more.

"What time is it?" Emma asked, yawning while Graham ran on of his hands through her hair.

"It's almost five." He said to her, watching a frown cross her lips. "Don't worry the pizza is still hot. I just brought it home."

"You must have been talking to Claire for a while. What did she have to say?" Emma asked him, pulling away from him slightly.

"She gave me a full run down of Julian's family, and the type of people they are. But she didn't really give me anything to make me think, they would want Henry." Graham said, leaning in closer to Emma but she moved back, making his brow furrow in confusion. "Emma, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"You might think I'm being paranoid, but I think that Claire wants you." Emma said to him, not sure if he would think that she was overreacting.

"It doesn't matter what she wants, because I love _you_ and I'm _your_ husband." Graham told her staring into her eyes. "You are the _only_ woman who I want or will _ever_ want."

"I'm sorry. I know that." Emma apologized, kissing him before continuing. "It's just it would be considered karma, if she took you away from because I did it to her." The guilt of having an affair, and child with another woman's husband, hit her hard than ever.

"Emma" Graham sighed out, giving her a small smile. "You were not the first girl, or the last one that he had an affair with. I will be forever grateful to Julian, for saving your life and the babies' lives. You are the only woman, which has or will ever hold my attention. I felt like I was separated from you for days, just being gone a few hours."

Emma kissed him, and then smiled at him, "Well if you plan on having me pregnant constantly, over the next few years, then you will have your work cut out for you." She laughed, and then paused. "I don't think our children like it, when you are away from us. This sadness comes over me, and I know part of it is mine but it's so intense. I know that I haven't become, that girl." She confessed to him.

Graham leaned in kissing her once more, touching her stomach lighting up the room, "That settles it. I shouldn't be separated from you ever again." He said rolling on top of her. "Is Henry still sleeping?" He asked her, leaning in closer raising an eyebrow.

"My parents came by wanting to take him for the night." Emma smiled, as Graham lowered his head to her neck kissing, feeling Graham pushing up his shirt that she was wearing. "Mm, as good as I think that you look in a suit. I prefer you _out_ of it." She moaned out, letting him pull the shirt over her head, and then making quick work of getting his clothes off . Emma rolled them over, so she was on top of him, smiling down at him before kissing her way down his chest.

**Hours later**

"Emma?" Graham called out, touching her face as she was sleeping on his chest. He didn't want to wake her knowing that she would be tired, after their afternoon of love-making. "Are you hungry?" He saw her eyes flutter open. "I can heat up the pizza." He offered her.

"I'm starving, that sounds amazing." Emma replied, snuggling deeper into his chest, making him chuckle. "What?" She asked him.

"I have to get up to get you the food." He smiled, kissing her on top of the head.

"I know, but we don't want you to leave us." Emma said, melting his heart, as she placed a kiss over top of his heart. "No one would have guessed that I would have become that girl, who can't be separated from her man, but I have."

"I was raised by wolves, so no one would have guessed, I would get married." Graham said smiling at her. "I hate being away from you too, even if it's only a few seconds, but my children must be starving." He grinned, moving out of the bed, as she pouted in protest. "I'll be right back" He winked, not bothering to get dressed, rushing out of the room to get the pizza.

Emma stared at his amazing bottom, as he hurried out of the room. She put her hand on over her very visible baby bump, "I know that you must be starving because I am. You don't know this yet, but your daddy is the most handsome man, that you'll ever see." She told her children looking down at her stomach, and then she left a fluttering in her stomach. "Oh my god!" She gasps out, smiling at feeling the one of the babies moving.

"Are you okay?" Graham asked walking into the room, with two plates loaded up with pieces of pizza, sitting them down on the nightstand by the bed, looking at Emma worried.

"I felt the babies moving." She grinned, seeing his blue eyes grow large, his hands flying to her stomach lighting up the room with a bright light. "You will not be able to feel them move for a while, according to the baby book." She knew he would be disappointed, as she felt the fluttering again. She saw his eyes lighting up, when the fluttering started again. "Can you feel it?" She asked, with wide eyes.

"I can feel them." He whispered, looking at her stomach in astonishment and wonder, in his eyes just like when he remembered who he really was, after she kissed. He looked at Emma, with tears falling down his cheeks. "I thought nothing could beat seeing the light, or feeling their love when I touch your stomach, but I wrong." He pulled her, into a kiss filling the room with a bright light, that grew brighter and brighter.

**Meanwhile**

Claire walked with Michael down the street, as the sun had almost set looking up in the sky to see a bright light, shining up in the sky, "What is that? Is that a spot light?" She asked, squinting looking up at the sky baffled.

"I think it's a spot light." He answered, knowing that it wasn't a spot. Emma had shared with him, that her stomach glowed when Graham touched it, but he had no idea it would be that bright. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked, raising brow getting a nod from her. "Why did you decide to stay in town? You have so many things going in New York." He asked her.

"I want to get to know Julian's son and you're here. There aren't many people besides us, who really knew the real Julian." Claire told him, leaving out her scheme to take Emma's husband and family from her.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you want to be here for me, but you should go home." Michael said he didn't want her to find out the truth about this small town. "My real father is here. We have a lot to work out, so I'm staying. I can't run from this."

"See that's just one more reason that I shouldn't leave!" Claire exclaimed, stopping to give him a concerned look.

"I have friends here Claire. There's Emma, Ruby and Graham. Archie asked me to get a drink with him, this week, so see I'll be fine." Michael smiled, hoping that she would listen to him.

"Ruby is busy with August. You barely know Archie. Emma is busy taking care of her son and Graham is busy running the town. You _need_ me." She stressed smiling then paused. "So, how long have Graham and Emma been together?" She asked him casually, he knew it was anything but that.

"I'm not really sure. The way Graham tells the story, he knew the moment he saw her, that she was it for him. It obvious that they are madly in love, and there's nothing that could come between them." He explained, trying to give her the message, without flat out saying not to even try.

"That's sweet." She forced a smile, deciding that she would get him, no matter what it took.

**Snow and Charming's loft**

Henry ran into the kitchen, to find Snow washing the dishes, "I can tell that dad is touching mom's stomach, because it looks like there is a_ huge _spotlight in the sky. It's SO cool! You have to come see it!" He told her grabbing her hand, pulling her over the window.

Snow's eyes grew large, when she saw that Henry was exaggerating about the brightness of the light. "I should call them." She said running over grabbing her phone, hitting Emma's number on the speed dial.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Emma asked, her mother concerned, looking down at Graham's head rested on her abdomen, his hand caressing her stomach.

"Everything's good over here. But how are you and Graham not blinded by the brightness of the light? I can see it from the loft." Snow told her looking out the window.

"Seriously?!" Emma exclaimed, "You can see the light from your place?" She asked, catching Graham's attention, he pulled his head from her stomach with an eyebrow raised.

"It lightened but it's still very visible." Snow replied, "I just thought you should know, with a non-storybook character in town."

"Graham and I are worried about Claire being here too. It could be really bad, if she finds out about the town, that there's magic here." Emma frowned, when Graham moved his hand from her stomach, "Graham and I felt the babies kick." Emma shared, holding out the phone, as loud shriek came from the phone.

Graham chuckled, turning to look at Emma's stomach "I think your grandmother's excited." He spoke to his unborn children, feeling Emma reach down to touch his chin, smiling at him.

"Emma, that is amazing. Tell my grandchildren to save some energy for when Grandma and Grandpa come over tomorrow morning." Snow said to Emma.

"I'll do that. Actually I'll have Graham, do that it's seem like they adore him already. See you at breakfast tomorrow. How is Granny's at eleven?" Emma asked, Graham moved up lying next to her grinning at her.

"Emma, eleven a.m. is lunch not breakfast." Snow said then paused, "Are you still really tired all the time? I'm sorry I should have thought of that."

"I have good days and bad days. It's better to make it later, so we're not late. We can call it brunch." Emma countered.

"I love you, Emma. We'll see you and Graham tomorrow." Snow said, happiness running over her at being reunited with her daughter.

"Me too." Emma replied, and then hung up the phone. "I hope that Granny's is alright for _brunch_." Emma told her husband smiling.

"I know you were tired earlier today. Was today, too much?" He asked, his blue eyes filling with worry, Emma leaned in kissing him on the shoulder blade.

"No, I'm experiencing the inability to be away from you, without feeling a sad emptiness." Emma's green eyes filled with sorrow just taking about it.

Graham pulled her into his arms, "Well, at least that's something, I can fix for you." He rubbed her back soothingly. Emma moaned softly in his chest, her hands down his chest slowly, trailing them with her lips. Much to Graham's disapproval she stopped looking up at him, with a mischievous smile, "What?" He asked returning it, with desire in his eyes.

"Also, my hormones are out of control. Don't get me wrong, I always find you _very sexy_, my husband. But now, it seems that all I can think about is getting you naked and having my way with you." Emma purred, nipping softly at his muscular, toned abs, while Graham groaned in pleasure.

"Well you in luck.. I'm already naked. Also, did I say seven kids? I'm thinking ten maybe twelve." He replied, pulling her up to her on top him, rolling her over, so he was staring down at her.

"Shut up Sheriff, and kiss me." Emma demanded. Graham gladly gave in to his wife's wishes.

**Granny's 11:30am the next day**

"They are late. Do you think their okay?" Henry asked, looking out the window for his mother and father, laying down menu in his hands.

"Emma texted saying they would be here very soon. She had trouble getting out of bed this morning; it takes a lot of energy to carrying a baby, especially twins." Snow ruffled his hair, as she sat next to him. Henry smiled, happy with her answer, turning his attention back to the menu.

Charming looked out the window, to see Emma and Graham making out furiously, against the Sheriff's cruiser. Emma had Graham pinned against the cruiser, her hand pulling at his jacket with desperation. Graham had his hands tangled in Emma's long blonde hair, trying to pull her closer to him, with neither one of them noticing the stares of passerby's. "Oh, she couldn't get out of bed alright." He muttered, his blue eyes turning dark. Snow heard him looking out the window, her eyes grew large, before turning to Henry relieved that he didn't hear James. "I'll be back." He forced a smile, getting out of the booth. It didn't matter that Emma was a grown married woman, seeing her and Graham going at like made him feel like she was only sixteen.

He took long quick strides exiting the restaurant, heading towards the couple making out, who were unaware of everything around him, "Uh um" He cleared his throat, but they didn't notice. "Emma Swan!" He exclaimed, making the couple jump apart, Graham flinched at seeing his fuming father-in-law.

"Prince James, I'm so sorry." He stammered, to him humiliated, he caught him making out on street. Emma hadn't been kidding that she has unable to keep her hands to herself; it had been like their honeymoon all over last night and all this morning. He managed to get them out of the house fully dressed, but the car ride over; Emma had nibbled on his neck and ear. Once they had parked and out of the car, he couldn't say no when she pushed up against the car door, after all her teasing on the drive over. Graham hated the morning sickness phase of her pregnancy, but this phase of it, he loved.

"Really, Dad? I'm a married woman, with a kid and two on the way!" Emma exclaimed, angry normally she would have stomped off, but she didn't want to leave Graham. Her need for him was overwhelming; along with the need to him very close to her. She wasn't sure if what was causing it, the hormones, the babies or that she was happy and truly in love, but she couldn't fight it. "I'm very pregnant and hormonal, so back off!"

"Sorry, it's just Henry could have seen you." Charming apologized, remembering that you do not want to say another word, when a pregnant woman gives you that look.

"We were just kissing." Emma rolled her eyes, "Can we go instead now? I'm starving." Emma sighed, Charming nodded then Graham and Emma followed him inside.

**Fairytale land**

Arwen, Aragorn and Mulan watched Prince Phillip awake his fiancé with a kiss, Arwen smiled at her husband happy for the couple, but she hoped she would soon be reunited with her son very soon.

"Aurora, I would like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Mulan, Arwen and Aragorn." Phillip introduced her to his new friends. "My friends, this is my fiancée Aurora."

"It's nice to meet any friends of Phillip's." Aurora smiled, get smiles from Arwen and Aragorn, but Mulan just nodded at her. "What happened to the land? How long was I asleep?" She asked, looking around the dilapidated castle, which had once been breathtakingly beautiful.

"The Evil Queen cast a spell. We are not sure of the amount of time that has passed, since you were put under the sleeping curse." Phillip explained, putting his arm around Aurora.

Mulan turned away from the reunited couple to Aragorn and Arwen, "It is rumored that Prince James and Snow White had an enchanted tree, turned into a wardrobe, to transport a pregnant Snow to safety before the curse hit. If you have magical powers, it's possible it could take you to the land you seek. I can take you there."

"Thank you, Mulan. I'm sure that we can find it, if you point us in the right direction." Aragorn replied. He had dreamed about the day that he would get to see his son again.

"No, I will lead you. It would be safer, if I take you." She offered, and then turned to look at Prince Phillip, "You two should stay here, and it's safer. It is three days journey each way."

"Maybe we should all go to this new land?" Aurora said, as Mulan looked at her like she was crazy.

"Aurora has point. If everyone from our land is there, it has to be better than this ogre infested and abandoned land. We can think about what to do, if the tree still works. But we will all make the journey to the castle. "Phillip said, not wanting to break up their group.

**Storybrooke-Granny's**

"Grandma said that you felt the babies move last night! Are they moving now? I want to feel it!" Henry exclaimed looking over at his parent sitting across the booth with Snow and James sat next to Henry.

"I did, but they aren't moving now. We can try tonight, because they tend to move more at night." Emma told him, putting her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Good afternoon." Claire smiled walking up to the table, "How are you doing today, Henry?" She asked looking over at him.

"Okay, have you met my…"He started to say but Graham cut him off.

"These are Henry's godparents, Mary Margaret and David." Graham interrupted, giving Claire a friendly grin.

"Hi, I'm Claire Thomas. It's nice to meet you." She smiled shaking both of their hands, before looking at Emma and Graham. "Julian's attorney read his will; it looks like he changed it, not long before he died. It turns out split his money and assets between Henry and me. We just need to go to Los Angeles to sign the papers."

"That was really sweet of Julian, but we need to be here in Storybrooke." Emma said she wasn't sure if Graham could leave, and she refused to leave him behind. It was hard enough, for her when he was just at the station for a few hours lately.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't want leave town since you are pregnant. Graham and Henry could travel with me. Henry should have that money." Claire replied, glancing from Henry to Emma and Graham, with an innocent caring look.

Emma dug her fingernails into the table top, fight backing the urge to tell her to back off, that Graham was her husband and Henry was her son.

"Thanks for the offer, Claire, but I couldn't stand to be apart from Emma and the babies. Also Henry has school." Graham told her, putting his arm around Emma's shoulder.

"I guess I could see if the attorney could come here to Storybrooke." Claire said, panicking all the adults at the table.

"Claire, you should take all of the money." Emma spoke up; she really didn't feel comfortable with Henry taking the money, unsure of where Julian earned it.

"Don't be silly, Emma. It's what Julian wanted. I'll make arrangements to have the attorney come here." Claire waved to her, infuriating Emma.

"Excuse me, Claire, is it?" Snow asked, Claire nodded at her, "This isn't the time or place to talk about this. Maybe you could arrange something with Emma later today?" She suggest, glancing over at Henry.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." She gave an apologetic smile to her, and then looked over at Emma, "Graham has _my_ number, give me a call later. Have a good afternoon." She walked away from the table, to the other side of the diner.

"Oh, I really don't like her." Snow whispered to Graham and Emma, "She is going to cause some problems." She shook her head frowning.

**Later that night**

Henry lay in between Graham and Emma in their bed, all of them wearing their pajama's, watching a movie. Graham couldn't help but grin, looking down at Henry, who had refused to take his hand off Emma's stomach, until he felt the babies move.

"Why aren't they moving?" Henry frowned, more concerned with feeling the babies move, than watching Shrek.

"Maybe you should have you dad ask them?" Emma suggested, raising a brow at her husband.

"Okay" Graham leaned over Henry, placing his lips almost on her stomach. "Hi, it's your daddy. All of us here are really excited about meeting you, but your big brother Henry isn't good with waiting. It would make your big brother very happy, if you move around for him. Please." Graham kissed her clothed stomach.

"Whoa, was that it!" Henry gasp out, his green eyes growing wide, looking up at Emma nodding at him. "That's SO cool!" He exclaimed.

Graham could resist putting his hand on her stomach, "I know." Graham grinned, causing the room to light up.

Emma wondered what would happen, if she touched her stomach at the same time. She put her hand on her stomach slowly. The most beautiful purple/pink light filled the room, as a burst of strong magic built up in the air. The family stared at each other stunned, then a magic burst like a shot from the room flying through the air towards town.

**AN: I know that Emma isn't far enough along, for other people to feel the babies kick, but they are special and magical! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Echo

**Chapter 10: Echo**

**AN: This chapter is named "Echo" after Jason Walker. Thank you to everyone, who reviewed, sorry I didn't get a chance to thank each of you personally yet. Thank you so much!  
**

**The Sheriff's station **

Regina could feel the magic rolling closer and closer to town. A large smile crossed her lips, knowing this was her chance to escape, to use the momentum of Graham's magic to get out. She would lay low until, she could come up with a plan to get even with Graham and Emma, and then get her son back.

"What the hell is that?" August asked, walking over to the window to looked out the window, seeing magic rolling through the town, "Oh, no" He murmured, under his breath.

"Oh yes!" Regina yelled, when the magic hit the station able to defuse the magic on the cell, walking out of it.

"Freeze." August ordered, she threw her head back and laughing, then magic left her fingertips hitting him. He turned back into a wooden puppet, falling to the ground, as Regina walked out of the cell stepping over him, with a smirk on her face.

"You're lucky, that I didn't kill you." Regina sneered, kicking the puppet out of her way, leaving the station.

**Graham and Emma's house**

"Wow, that's so awesome!" Henry exclaimed, the room still filled with magic and a bright light, as the three of them continued to touch Emma's touched.

"It is." Graham agreed, smiling at his wife, leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you" She smiled, "Okay guys, we probably should put an end to the light show. It's bound to draw some attention." Graham and Henry both gave her a pout making her laugh, "Hey, the babies and I love this, but it's bound to attract Claire's attention. Something tells me her finding out the truth about all of us, would be really bad." They moved their hands off Emma's stomach.

"Why?" Henry asked, a curious look in his green eyes, "She seems like nice lady." Emma looked over at Graham, trying to find the right words.

"Magic isn't something found in this world. It's something that people would do anything to get. It can turn even the honest person's intentions to dishonest ones." Graham explained, hoping he would understand, but not wanting to scare him.

"Oh, I understand." Henry nodded smiling, "I promise not to mention the curse, or anything about everyone being fairytale characters."

They went back watching the movie, although Henry fell asleep before the move ended. Graham carried Henry into his bed tucking him in, heading back towards the room, almost bumping into Emma on her way out of the room. "Emma, are you okay? Are you hungry or thirsty?" He asked, worry running through him.

"No, I'm not hungry or thirsty." Emma let out sigh, walking into the bedroom, climbing on the bed. She watched Graham, climb on the bed taking her hand in his, a reassuring smile on his lips. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but…_we missed you_." She whispered, shame in her eyes because he wasn't even gone for five minutes.

"Emma" He smiled at her, his hands moving in to cup her face, a loving smile on his face, "You are not only pregnant, but you are pregnant with magical twins. The twins very attached to their daddy. Your stomach glows every time I touch it, so I'm sure part of it is them." His face lit up with happiness. "I will be at your side every second possible. I might start to drive you crazy." He winked at her.

"The urge to be close to you is growing stronger every day, so I'm not sure that's going to happen." Emma yawned, her green eyes drooping shut. Graham laid down taking Emma with him, so she could rest her head on his chest. "I love falling asleep to your heart beating." Her sleep filled voice said softly, before placing a soft kiss on his chest, over his heat and laid her head back down.

"You are the reason my heart beats in my chest." He replied his fingers playing with her long hair with gentleness, knowing it helped put her to sleep. "I love you, Emma." He kissed the top of her bed.

"Mm" She murmured then falling asleep, while Graham continued to run his fingers through her hair. It didn't take long, before Graham joined her in sleep.

**Graham's dream**

He opened his eyes to find himself in a forest, looking around knowing exactly where he was, it was his home land. Graham saw a glimpse of the back of a woman in the distance with long dark hair, wearing a long white flowing dress, and his feet began to move towards her. It was the strangest thing, but he felt a very strong connection to her. Not wanting to scare her, Graham's movements were slow and quiet.

The closer he got to her the stronger the connection, and the stronger he could feel his magic. She was only a few feet away from him now, and just as he went to speak, she turned around. He froze unable to speak or move at seeing her face, he knew instantly who she was, that it was his mother.

His eyes ran over this mothers face wanting to memorize it. She looked the same age as him, much like Emma and her parents. His mother was beautiful with pale white skin, long flowing raven colored hair and light blue eyes, which were starring at him lovingly. "My son" She whispered, tears of happiness filling her blue eyes, moving towards him. Her hand shook when she reached out for him, moving slowly not wanting to scare him off.

Graham stared at her still unable to speak, standing there frozen, until her hand touch his cheek. He felt tears stinging his eyes. "Is…is it really you?" He stumbled over his words.

"Yes, my son." Her soft voice replied, tears rolling down her cheeks "My son, I've missed you so much." She choked out pulling him into her arms, not able to stop herself any longer. "I love you so much."

Graham stood there still too stunned to move for a while, and then he slowly put her arms around her. "It's just a dream." He whispered, sadness rushing over him, at knowing this wasn't real.

She pulled away smiling at him, "It is a dream, but I'm really here with you. I felt a rush of magic, so strong that I passed out, and now I'm here with you. "She grinned, placing a hand on his cheek, "You look so much like your father. You're so handsome, Eldron."

"I'm called Graham in my world." He smiled at his mother, his hand moving hers on his cheek. He remembered the strong rush of magic, when he, Emma and Henry connected with the twins. "I think the magic you felt when my wife Emma, my son Henry and I connected with the twins that Emma's carrying tonight."

"Your father and I are looking for an entrance into your world. We _will_ be reunited. We love you, Graham." Arwen smiled, using the name that he was familiar with instead of his given name.

**End of dream**

Graham opened his eyes to see Emma lying next to him awake smiling at him, "I saw my mother in my dream." He whispered a small smile on his face, as Emma pulled him to her. "She told me that a strong magic pulled her there. It was the magic last night, when we connected the babies with Henry."

"Are you okay?" She asked, knowing that all of this was a big adjustment for him. After a life time of thinking you weren't wanted, to finding out you weren't unwanted, just left behind because of fate.

"It's so strange. I'll be fine as long I have you, Henry and the babies." He grinned, leaning in kissing her, "I'm working the day shift today. Do you want to go in with me?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure the babies wouldn't like being separated eight hours from you." Emma said to him touching her swollen stomach. "Neither would I" She whispered, making Graham's eyes light up with happiness.

"I couldn't bear it either." He leaned in kissing her quickly. "I'll get Henry up for school and his lunch ready. You take the first shower." He got out of bed, leaving the room.

**The Sheriff's station **

Graham walked in the station down the hall, when he rounded the corner to see the cell was empty, making his blood run cold. He took two more steps toward the cell to see August. He was turned back into a puppet, lying on the ground. "Emma!" He exclaimed knowing she was in danger, he ran out of the station towards Granny's, praying he would beat Regina to her. She had said she was craving Granny's pancakes, and would bring them back to the station.

**Granny's **

"Thanks Granny!" Emma called out to her walking out the front door with her and Graham's carry out order, before heading towards the police station.

"Emma, can you help me back here?" Emma heard Ruby call out from the alley next to Granny's, "Please, I can't get this heavy box in the dumpster."

"Sure, hold on." Emma replied walking down the alley, turning the corner, but she didn't see her. "Ruby?" Emma looked around for her not seeing her.

"You're just too easy." Regina sneered walking out from behind the dumpster, "I thought you would be too smart to fall for it, but I'm glad I was wrong."

"How did you get out?" Emma asked, backing up slowly down the alley. "Please tell me, you didn't hurt August." She dropped the bag on the ground next to her.

"You are really living up to your savior reputation, worrying about others, when you should worry about yourself" Regina replied, advancing towards her. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt him. Well not really, I just turned him back into, what he _should_ be."

"Please Regina, you need to stop this! Think about Henry!" Emma exclaimed, continuing to walk backwards.

"Henry is all I think about." She hissed, raising her hands, laughing. "He is _my _son."

Emma felt tears stinging her eyes, "Please don't, if I wasn't pregnant, I would accept my fate." She hated begging, but it was her only option.

Regina froze for a second, "You're right, even though I'm an evil queen, I don't want to be considered a baby killer." She sighed, lowering her hands, as Emma let out a sigh of relief. "I'll let someone else do it for me." She grinned, reaching behind her back, revealing a top hat. She threw it at her. The hat spun through the air spinning in circles, as purple smoke filled air.

Emma turned to run, seeing Graham towards the alley, "EMMA!" He screamed, getting ready to use magic, but it was too late. He saw Emma being pulled into the hat. "NO!" He yelled, running towards her, trying to go with her, but it was too late. Emma disappeared into hat, and then the hat disappeared too. He fell to the ground where Emma disappeared, trying to find the hat, "EMMA!" Graham sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "BRING HER BACK!" He screamed at Regina, his blue eyes filled consumed with anguish and fury.

"Graham!" Snow and James yelled running down, the alley to see Graham kneeling on the ground, his hands digging at the cement. "What's going on?!" They saw Regina smirking at them from the end of the alley. Graham's fingers were bleeding, he continued. "Graham, stop your hurting yourself." Snow whispered, bending down putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Emma's gone." He sobbed, his whole body shaking, staring the ground again. "She disappeared into a hat, and it's gone now too. I failed her." He choked out.

"Where is our daughter?!" Charming yelled, advancing on Regina, who just laughed.

"I sent her home." Regina smirked, "There no way for her to get back here or for you to get there, so the sooner you accept that the..."She began to taunt.

Snow felt Graham radiating with magic, and rage filling his features, "Graham, NO! Don't stoop to her level. If you kill her, you will become like her. We will get Emma back." She pleaded with him.

Graham threw his hands out towards Regina. She started to turn into smoke, but not soon enough and his magic hit her. Regina turned into rat, staring to scurry away, but Graham pulled the rat to him using magic. He held her by the tail, "You will stay a rat until I get Emma back, I'll let her decide what to do with you. If anything happens to her and my children, you'll wish I would have killed you now." He threatened the Regina, and then looked up at Snow. "Let's go find Jefferson. I _will _get my wife back." Graham stood up, carrying the rat by the tail, walking down the alley with James and Snow following him.

**Fairytale land**

Emma landed on her back on the hard ground in the woods, "My babies." Emma whispered out, putting her hand on her abdomen, hearing footsteps moving towards her. She felt physical pain radiating through her body, but the emotional pain of being lost to Graham, Henry and her parents, is what made her lose consciousness.

A stinging on the back of Emma's head woke her up, "Please don't." Emma whimpered, trying to move away from the pain. She opened her eyes to see she was lying on a cot in a small room with nothing else in the room.

"Relax. I'm trying to help you. You hit your head when you fell from the sky, the sting is the rum. I'm using to clean the wound." She heard a women's face say to her softly. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Who are you?" Emma countered, making the woman she couldn't see laugh, since she was on her side and the woman was behind her.

"I like you." The woman said moving the cloth from her head, then walked to the front of Emma. She was short and petite long blonde wavy hair, with tan skin and bright green eyes wearing a long sleeve green shirt with a brown vest over it, black pants with black boots. "My name is Robin. Robin Hood." The pretty blonde woman grinned at her.

Emma gave her a small smile, "Emma Swan. I came from the land without magic, the land everyone was sent after The Evil Queen's curse." She wanted to be amused that Robin Hood as girl, but she felt sadness wash over her, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know you want your daddy, but he's not here." Emma whispered, putting her hand on her abdomen.

"You're pregnant." Robin said softly walking towards her, bending down. "Are you in pain?" She asked worried but not knowing what to do.

"Not physical pain." Emma gasped out, taking deep breaths, and then staring into the woman's eyes. She looked to be around Emma's age, and honestly worried for her. "My parents are Prince Charming and Snow White, so I'm a product of true love." Emma started to explain, watching Robin's eyes grow large, "My husband, my babies' father is a product of true love as well. They don't like being far from him for very long , and he is another world away." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Robin started at her biting her lip tapping her boot on the ground, "I know someone that can help get you home." She whispered, looking down at the ground pain flashing in her eyes, and she swallowed hard. "I'm sure that he will be motivated to get you, because he wants to get to your world, more than anything." She looked up the pain in her eyes was replaced with hostility. "He's a selfish scoundrel."

"I've known a few of those in my life too." Emma gave her a half-smile, able to see that this man broke Robin's heart. "Let's go find the jackass." She added trying to get up of the cot, but couldn't on her own. Robin stood up helping her up, the slowly made their way out of the shack, walking into the forest.

"Tell me about your husband. I can tell that you and your children love him very much." Robin said helping support Emma as they walked through the forest.

"His name is Graham, but people called him the Huntsman here." Emma started to explain, seeing Robin's shock expression. "Did you know him?"

"Yes" Robin nodded a smile on her face, "He lived here in the woods with his wolf family. I lived in the woods with my crew, he stayed clear of us, but he always nodded when he saw me. Do you want to her something funny?" She asked smiling, as Emma nodded. "I had a crush on him. My crew thought him a savage and that he didn't have a heart, but I saw that he was very pure of heart. When I heard the queen took his heart, I cried." She whispered the last part. "He has it back now, right?"

"We stole it back from The Evil Queen, after I broke his curse by kissing him." Emma smiled at her, normally she would have felt jealous, but she could tell Robin's crush was just that. It was obvious this man they were looking for she loved, and that man had broken her heart. "I miss him and our son Henry." Emma said to her, a tear running down her cheek.

"I promise that I will get you home to your land, even if it cost me my life." Robin swore to her. Her crew had disappeared when the curse hit leaving her all alone here, then she met him and he broke her completely.

"Who is this man, that can help us?" Emma asked her curious to what fairytale character they were seeking out.

"His name is Killian Jones, but you probably know him by his more colorful moniker Captain Hook." Robin answered, not surprised to see Emma's eyes lit up in recognition. "He's a charming and easy on the eyes, but don't let that fool you." She warned her.

Emma let out a soft laugh, "Well in my world, he's depicted as a cowardly, not charming in anyway, pirate and ugly too." She informed her, seeing Robin smile at her.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell him that." She grinned, walking with Emma through the forest, but Emma paused. "What are you alright?" She asked, concerned for her new friend.

Emma's put a hand on her swollen abdomen over her jeans, "The babies are calming down a little, like Graham is close." She tried not to get too excited in case she was wrong. It would hurt way too much. "Wait, I feel something." Emma closed her eyes.

"Someone is coming. We need to hide." Robin whispered, to her hearing footsteps quickly approaching, trying to pull Emma towards the brush.

"No" Emma protested, seeing a beautiful raven woman wearing a worn white torn dress, running towards them. She felt a connection to the woman, headed towards them, unsure of why. Emma's eyes grew wide, when she saw a man behind her, who looked so much like Graham.

'_It's Graham parents'_ Emma thought, unable to take her eyes off Graham's father. Grey spot filled her field of sight, before she fell towards the ground passing out from exhaustion and shock.

**AN: So I decided to make Robin Hood a girl, and used Sarah Michelle Gellar for my inspiration. Also she has a complicated past with Captain Hook. I decide to give Hook another strong woman to lust after instead of Emma.**


	11. From Where You Are

**When you believe **

**Chapter 11: From Where you are **

**AN: I own nothing****. This chapter is named after "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse**

"She's waking up." Emma heard a man saying softly, as she fought to open her eyes. "It's okay, you're safe." The man's voice called out to her, and then she felt his cool hand against her forehead. "She feels very warm. Someone bring me some water."

Emma managed to get her eyes open but her vision was blurry, "Graham" She whispered out, desperately wanting it to be him, hoping that she was still at home in bed with him, and all of this was just a bad dream.

"I'm Aragorn." He told her leaning down to look at her, "Robin says that your name is Emma. I believe that you are married to my son." He smiled at her.

"You're Graham's father." Emma gave him a weak smile, now able to see him. "He looks so much like you." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears, feeling overcome with sadness that she was far from Graham and Henry.

"I can't wait to see that for myself. We will get you home to him, and your family, Emma." He smiled at her, "How you feeling?" He asked, worried about her.

"Weak, hot, cold, and the babies aren't very happy. They miss their father." Emma replied, looking up at Graham's father, unable to keep a small off her face, because Graham looked so much like him.

"You should drink some water." Arwen said appearing next to her husband, holding out a flask of water, while Aragorn held her up. She lifted it to Emma's lips, and she took a few small sips. "I'm Arwen, Eldorn mother, but I believe you call him Graham."

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Emma shivered, causing Arwen to frown at her, "Something's not right with the twins. I'm scared. "Emma whispered, tears filling her green eyes.

"Can I touch your stomach?" Arwen asked Emma, getting a nod from her, and then she put her hands over her abdomen. A dim light lit the air when her hand touched her swollen stomach, closing her eyes. "They are alright, but we need to get you back to my son as soon as possible. They are tied to him, as strongly as they are to you." She replied, sending magic to them, hoping it would calm them.

Aragorn bit his lip, at hearing Arwen's tone and seeing the small flicker in the back of her eyes. He had a feeling that Arwen's multiple miscarriages in Wonderland, were due to The Queen of Hearts separating them for long periods of time during her pregnancies. "I'll carry her. She shouldn't walk all this distance." Aragorn said picking her up in his arms, Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, unable to keep her head up. "We'll get you home to our son, Emma." His determined voice called out to her, making her smile against his shoulder.

"Are you sure your friend will help us get to the other realm?" Mulan asked Robin, as they all started their journey.

"He's _not _my friend, but he would do anything to go to Emma's world." Robin hissed out not wanting to talk about Killian, must less see him, but she could let Emma down. She had only known her a very short period, though she could see such much of Emma in herself. But unlike her, Emma had a husband, so she would get her home to him.

"Can we trust him?" Prince Phillip asked her, making Robin rub her temple.

"We can trust him to get us there, but that's all we can trust him on." Robin replied, walking faster to the front of the group not wanting to talk about Killian anymore. It was going to be hard enough to face Killian; she didn't need people trying to bring him up before she had to face him. She heard someone rushing to catch up with her, turning to see Arwen. "Is everything okay?" She asked her.

"No, I'm worried out my grandchildren. Half-elven's are very closely linked to their kin. I fear that the babies will not survive long without their father never by. While I was in Wonderland, The Queen of hearts wanted me to produce magic children for her, but I lost the baby's when she separated me for Aragon for weeks." Arwen whispered, not wanting Emma to hear her.

"Great." Robin muttered picking up the pace.

**Storybrooke  
**

Graham walked into Storybrooke Elementary trying to figure out how to break the news that Regina trapped Emma in their old world. Jefferson told him, that it was very risky to attempt to go after Emma, but Graham didn't care. He was going after Emma tomorrow after he talked to Henry about everything, not wanting to leave him all alone. The last bell of the day rang, the children filling the hallways and he saw Henry running to towards him. "Dad!" He exclaimed hugging him.

"Henry." Graham said, holding his son, hating that he would have to deliver the bad news of Emma being gone. "How was your day at school?" He asked, him forcing a smile on his face.

"It was good. Where's mom?" He asked, surprised to see that his mother wasn't with his father. They hadn't been apart very long or often, since they told him that he would soon have two siblings.

"Henry" He said softly, watching fear filling his son's eyes as he pulled away from him.

"No, please tell me Emma is okay!" He exclaimed, his green eyes tearing up, while Graham dropped down on a knee. "She can't be dead."

"She's not dead. Regina sent her through a hat, that she stole from Jefferson when she escaped last night. "Graham began to explain, seeing tears falling down Henry's cheeks. "I'm going after her tomorrow. Your grandparents will take care of you, until I bring your mom back. I will bring her back." Graham promised him, and then pulled him into a hug.

**The Enchanted Forest **

"How did you meet my son?" Aragorn asked Emma, while he carried her through the forest, wanting to know everything about him.

"It's kind of complicated story, but I met him when I went to Storybrooke because of my son Henry. I was going to leave right away, but he was blocking my car telling me that I should stay. "Emma smiled remembering that night, she had felt an immediate attraction to him, but fought against it. It hit her then the importance of Graham's wolf brother blocking the road that night, she couldn't help but smile. "I didn't ever want to fall in love again, but your son was very persistent. It's one of the things that I really love about him, yet it can drive me crazy."

"If a man is lucky enough to find someone he truly loves, he must always fight for them." He smiled at his daughter in law.

Arwen smiled looking back at her husband carrying Emma in his arms through the woods; she could see that her husband was trying to keep Emma distracted from missing their son. "How long will it take to reach this man, who can get us all to this other world?" She asked Robin, worried about how long Emma's children would survive without their father around.

"We should be there before night fall. I should go to him alone first. He's not very trusting of people." Robin replied, wishing there was another way to get everyone out of this world into the other one. She could use a new start, one without him, but knew he would always haunt her.

"Sometimes people hurt the people that they love, because they think it's best for them. They aren't always right, but they do it because they love them." Arwen said to Robin, who scoffed shaking her head.

"You don't know Hook. He lost his ability a long time ago, he only cares about revenge." Robin said not able to call him Killian out loud again, calling him Hook made it easier for her to deny her feelings for him.

"I'm very grateful for your help in trying to get us to this other world, where my son is." Arwen thanked her, able to tell that she didn't want to talk about this man, who broke her heart.

"You're welcome. If my family was still alive, then I would want someone to do the same for me." Her green eyes mixed with sadness and determination. "When it comes to missions, I don't know how give up." She smiled at her.

**Storybrooke-Graham and Emma's house**

Graham sat on the couch with his arm around Henry, holding him close to bringing comfort to the both of them, as Ulrich laid with his head on Henry's lap. "Do you think mom's okay?" Henry asked, petting Ulrich on the head.

"Emma's the toughest woman who I know, besides Snow. I'm sure she's alright, but she is missing us as much as we miss her." Graham said, squeezing Henry's shoulder hoping to calm his worries. Although Graham beyond panicked about Emma and the twins safety. He realized that she wasn't the only one that felt this aching need to be close to each other. He felt like he was missing a huge piece of himself with her gone, and he wouldn't be alright, until she was home with him and Henry.

"Did you leave The Evil Queen with my grandparents?" Henry asked, looking up at Graham. He couldn't call her mom now because he was way too upset with her. First she killed him dad, then sent Emma away.

"Yes, they are keeping her locked up. We'll figure out what to do with her, when I get back from our old world with Emma." Graham replied, seeing the worry in Henry's eyes. "What's wrong Henry?"

"What if you and Emma don't come back?" He asked, tears filling his eyes, making Graham swallow hard.

"There is nothing that can keep our family separated. You have to remember that good always wins in your storybook." He reminded his son, seeing a smile on Henry's lips. "I can have your grandparents stay here with you, or you can stay with them. You can decide."

"I'll stay with them, until you and mom get back." Henry said, as there was a knock on their front door.

"You stay here. I'll get it." Graham said getting up off the couch; he opened the door to see Claire, holding a plate of fudge. "Claire, how do know where Emma and I live?" He asked, feeling creeped out that she knew where he and Emma lived. "Is everything?" He had to add to be polite, even though it was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"I made Michael tell me." She replied, a sheepish look on her face, "You've been so wonderful to me, since I've come into town. I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's my job as Sheriff of Storybrooke." Graham replied, his patience for her obvious attempts to hit on him reaching a breaking point, "Henry, why don't you play with Ulrich in your room." Graham suggested, as Henry agreed walking off with the wolf back to her room. When he turned he saw a huge grin on Claire's face while taking a step closer to him, but Graham put his hand stopping her. "Mrs. Thomas" He began to explain, trying to push down his frustration with her and anger at Regina.

"I've told you, please call me Claire." She smiled, batting her eyelashes at him, breaking his resolve to be very polite to her.

"Okay, Claire. I can't help but feel like you think something might happen between us, but there is _nothing_ and there_ never_ will be. Emma's my _wife_, _the love of my life_; her and my family means _everything _to me. I'm sorry, if I'm off base on this, but I had to say it." Graham explained, seeing her browns eyes flashing with disappointment and anger, although she recovered quickly.

"I'm sorry, if I gave you the wrong idea. It's been a comfort to be close to Julian's son, and near Michael. I was hoping that we could be friends, and that Emma and I could put the past behind us." Claire lied fuming inside, that Graham was flat out rejecting her advances before she could turn up the heat on them.

"I'm happy to hear, that you want put the past behind with my wife. She is a wonderful, amazing woman, who was dealt a rough hand in the life, doing what she had to survive. She and I are very much alike that way; my life didn't really start until I met her, well any good or happy parts." Graham said to her.

"I'm sure I'll see you around town." She nodded, turning around walking back to her car, her mind trying to come up with a new plan on getting Graham. Claire refused to give up the opportunity to get back at the woman, who stole her husband away. '_She doesn't deserve a loyal man like Graham, but I do'_ She thought opening her car door.

Graham shook his head shutting the door locking it, when he turned around there stood Henry with Ulrich sitting next to him, "She's lying to you." Henry said, frowning at his father, who couldn't help but smile at that fact

"It looks like you're developing your mom's ability to tell if someone's lying." Graham bent down on his knee in front of him.

"I know it's pretty cool." He gave him a small smile. "I miss her." He added, while Graham pulled him into a hug.

"I miss Emma, too." He said, "I'll bring her back to us, Henry." He added in a whispered, closing his eyes embracing his son.

**The Sheriff's station**

"We couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. "Charming said to Snow, looking to the cage at Regina the rat. "I think we should keep her like this for good." He watched Regina launch for herself at the bars of the small metal cage.

The doorbell chimed alerting them to a visitor, "Okay August, you better have a damn good reason for standing me up for our dinner date." Ruby's voice called out from down the hall, walking into the room, only seeing Snow and Charming. "Do you know where my boyfriend is hiding? He is some deep trouble for standing me up."

"Ruby, you should sit down. "Snow began, as Ruby shook her head with tears forming in her blue eyes, "Regina somehow got out to the cell, and did this." She turned the chair around to show her August, turned back into a puppet. "Graham tried to undo her spell, but he couldn't. I think he will be able to break it, once his mind is clear and he has Emma back."

"August. " Ruby whispered, bending down to touch August wood face, "I wish that you just forgot our date, because this is _much _worse." She looked up at her best friend. "Where is that evil bitch?" She hissed up, standing up.

"Right here." Charming informed her, holding up the cage holding Regina in her rat form. "Graham turned her into it, after Regina had Emma sucked into a hat she stole from Jefferson."

"She did what?!" Ruby exclaimed, becoming furious at Regina for taking away her boyfriend and Emma, "I vote we buy some rat poison. " She glared into the cage at the rat.

Snow walked over to Ruby, putting her hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Trust me, when I say I thought that very same thought." She shared with her best friend. "We shouldn't stoop to her level, and it's more of a punishment to keep her this way. "

"So, how do we get Emma back?" Ruby asked, determination flickering in her eyes.

"Graham is going after her tomorrow night. He's not doing too well." Charming sighed, rubbing his temples, not doing so well himself.

"We should go over there. He needs his family." Ruby said, picking up August wooden form from the chair.

**The Enchanted Forest**

Robin glanced back to see Emma sound asleep with Aragorn carrying her in his arms. Prince Phillip had offered to take over for him, but Aragorn refused wanting to take care of his daughter-in-law and unborn grandchildren.

Robin Hood kept herself busy, paying attention to her new crew for the moment, to distract herself from the fact she was about to see Hook. It was obvious the strong love between the couples that were with her, she couldn't help but envy them slightly. Her life had always been hard; her parents were killed when she was barely a teenager, living most of her life alone in the woods until she met her crew.

When Robin met Emma, she could see a toughness to her, which came from living your life alone. Emma now had a family to get back to, and Robin wasn't going to see that taken away from her. She wondered if she would find peace in this new land, because her home land only brought her loss and heartbreak.

They were very close to the water, that Robin could smell the ocean air and see the water coming into sight. "I should go alone to the shore first." She turned to the group, all of them looking at her confused.

"There is a spell cloaking Captain Hook's ship, only he can see it, unless you're on board. I can hear the waves hitting it in the water." She informed them, "I'm hoping this won't take long."

"I will go with you." Prince Phillip offered, stepping forward, not wanting her to go alone.

"Thank you for the offer, but this is something I need to do alone. I'll be fine." She told the prince, before walking away towards the ocean. Nervous ran through her, she felt like she might get sick, but kept moving. She reached the shoreline, "Hook, I know you're out there, I can hear the waves hitting your ship. I found a way to get you to the land, where your crocodile lives." She called out, looking towards the water, and a few seconds later Hook appeared out of thin air. He walked down the invisible steps where a low v-cut black long sleeve shirt with black pants and boots.

"I'm surprised to see you, love." He greeted her, giving her a seductive grin, jumping on the shore. His piercing blue eyes set on her, giving her a smoldering look, moving in closer to her. "You're back to calling me Hook now. I thought we were way past that, Robin. What no hello kiss?" He asked, licking wetting his lips moving in closer to her, as she stood there perfectly still.

Robin's hands shook trying to control her hurt and anger, before he could blink; she punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" He hissed, holding his jaw, as he got up off the ground.

"You deserve much worse, but I'm not here for that or you. I met new friends; one of them came from the world, where your crocodile lives. She needs to get home, and all we need is pixie dust to get there." Robin said, watching angry flashing in his eyes.

"The compass is mine. I want it back." Hook told her crossing his arms over his chest, watching Robin's eyes narrow.

"I took it as an insurance policy, because I didn't trust you and I'm damn glad I didn't." Her chest heaving with fury "_You_ are the one who left in the middle of the night, taking the one thing I had let that belonged to my parents! You _knew_ that it meant to me!" She yelled at him, unable to decide if she was more hurt or pissed off at the pirate.

"I need to get pixie dust, darling. The pixies aren't the type to give pixie dust for free, so I needed a gift sweeten the pot. As you know a how very pleasurable a night with me is, they wanted more than that." He smirked, as Robin dug in her pocket, wrapping her hand around the compass.

Robin returned the smirk, "I would use the word mediocre." She told him, before punched him in the jaw knocking him out. "Jerk" She muttered, rummaging through his pockets looking for the pixie dust. A huge grin crossed her lips, when she pulled the bag out of his pocket, turning back to towards her new crew.

"I only stole it from you, after you stole the compass from me. You were planning to double cross me." Hook's voice called out, stopping her in her tracks, but she didn't turn around. "I just double crossed you first."

"Why didn't you just steal it back?" Robin asked, turning around slowly, taking a deep breath. Hook was kneeling on the ground, and then stood up slowly.

"I had a backup way to get to this other land, which I had hidden." Hook confessed, watching Robin raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for the questions he hadn't left already. "I came back for you." His voice came out in a raspy tone, while his eyes stared into hers.

"He's not lying" Emma's voice called out, gaining the attention of both Robin and Hook. She was leaning on Aragorn, who had his arm around her waist, helping keep her up. "I always know when someone is lying."

Hook's blue eyes grew large as they ran over Emma; he couldn't help but be caught off guard by the beautiful blonde newcomer. There was something very special about her that he could sense, but was unsure of it was exactly. His gaze fell down to her swollen abdomen, that she had one of her hands wrapped around protectively.

"I need to get home to my husband, and our son. The lives of my children depend on it." Emma explained to the pirate, when she caught his gaze on her stomach.

"What are you?" Hook asked, staring at her in awe, unable to take his eyes off of her. There was something magical about her, which was made it impossible to take his eyes off her. He heard the man next to her draw his sword. "I've already have a lass, I'm just curious." He added, holding up his hands.

"I'm a product of true love." Emma gave him a small, then her knees buckled but Aragorn dropped his sword catching her before she hit the ground. Tears formed in her cheeks looking up at her father-in-law, as Robin hurried over to her and Hook walked over slowly.

"Emma, are you okay?" Aragorn asked, as Arwen ran towards them, followed by everyone else.

Emma shook her head tears streaming down her cheeks, "It hurts…need Graham." She gasped out to him, lying limp in his arms.

"We need to get her home soon." Arwen stressed, fight back tears of her own. She remembered her symptoms, before she miscarried in Wonderland. "The babies need Graham."

"The closet portal to another world will take at least two days to reach. How long do we have?" Robin asked, looking over at Arwen, watching her close her eyes.

"I know a place that we can reach tomorrow before dusk, if we leave tomorrow at dawn." Hook spoke up, getting everyone's attention even Emma. "It's too dangerous to walk tonight with her in that condition, and all of those ogres out there."

"Why do you care about any of us?" Robin asked, not believing that he really wanted to help. But she had seen the way that he looked at Emma, making her think he might mean it. Normally she would have been jealous, but he wasn't looking at her in lust or need, it was disbelief. Robin normally wouldn't have picked up an unconscious person in the woods, and take them to her hideout but there was something about her.

"I might be a selfish revenge driven pirate, but I'm not a bloody monster." He shook his head, able to see this Emma woman wasn't well and might lose her children. "I have room on my ship, to accommodate everyone.

"Let's all get to the ship. I have an idea, which might help until we get Emma home to Graham." She said, picking up her husband's sword.

**Storybrooke-around 11pm**

Graham lay awake on the bed, watching Henry snugged up holding onto Ulrich, sleeping next to him on his and Emma's be. Ulrich mismatched eyes were set on Graham, but he didn't move from Henry's side. Tears were running down Graham's cheeks, feeling as though the world was crumbling around him, with Emma gone. "Emma" He whispered, picking up the picture of them and Henry from their wedding. "I'm going to bring you home. I miss you so much, Emma." He whispered tracing his fingers over her smiling face in the picture.

Earlier Snow and Charming showed up with Ruby, and they all had dinner together. Although no one really ate very much on their plate, it was a comfort to have them there with him and Henry.

He felt a strange sensation coming over him, as his eyes lids became very heavy. He tried to fight it but he couldn't, and sleep took him over immediately.

**Graham's dream**

Graham opened his eyes, looking around to see that he was inside a room of a ship, and then saw his mother standing at the foot of the bed facing him.

"It worked!" She exclaimed a relived smile on her lips, "We don't have much time here, and she needs you."

Graham gave her a confused look, "Graham" He heard Emma's weak voice call out to him from the bed, and he ran over the bed. Emma's green eyes were fluttering open and shut, as she gave him a very sluggish smile.

"Emma" He choked out his eyes filling up with tear, cupping her face in his hands. "God, I miss you so much. I love you." He said beginning to place soft kisses on her forehead down her nose to her soft lips, relishing in the feel of her.

"Miss you. We need you." She whispered out, her words slurred causing Graham's heart to break even more. His gaze went down to her swollen abdomen, moving down to lay his head on it placing kisses over it.

"My children" His voice caught before he could finish, "you need to be strong for your father. I will be coming for you and your mother very soon." He said to them running his hands over the baby bump, which lit up very dimly now.

"My son, we will be coming back to you tomorrow before dusk. You must wait for us." Arwen urged him, watching the frown break out on his face, but he didn't move his head away from Emma. "I know it's hard, but please wait for us."

"Graham" Emma's shaky voice, gained his attention. He turned his head to look up at her, rubbing his hand over her swollen stomach. "We'll be home soon. We love you." She smiled at him, reaching down to put her hand over his, and the light grew brighter.

"I will bring her home to you, Graham." Arwen said knelling down next to Graham, placing her hands over his and Emma's, and the light grew to a soft glow. "This will keep the babies safe for a while longer until I can get them home to you."

"I don't want to wake up." Graham whispered, tears running down his cheeks, at the idea of being parted from Emma and his children.

"We'll be home soon with you and Henry." Emma smiled, but her green eyes filled with tears as well. "Tell Henry I love him and miss him. I love you, Graham." She whispered, feeling the dream fading away.

"No, Emma please don't leave me!" He cried out, able to feel the dream falling away, trying to hold onto it.

**End of dream**

"Emma" He cried out, opening up his eyes to see Henry awake next to him, looking at him worried.

"Are you okay, Dad?" He asked moving closer to him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, it was a very good one. I shared a dream with Emma and my mother." He smiled at him, a huge grin breaking out on his son's face. "She said that she misses you and loves you very much. And she's going to come home to us tomorrow night."

"I can't wait. I miss her too." Henry grinned, then yawned still feeling very sleepy. "The sooner we go back to sleep, the sooner tomorrow gets here." He murmured, before lying back down and was asleep in seconds.

**The next morning-Fairytale land on Hook's ship**

Emma opened her eyes slowly at feeling someone picking her up, "Aragorn." Her weak voice rasps out, putting her arms around his neck, and then she felt a hook against her back. "Hook" She forced her eyes open to see his blue eyes at her.

"Aye, Aragorn is gathering supplies along with the others. We need to get a head start if we're going to make it to the portal in time." He said to her, carrying her through the ship up to the deck.

"If you do this she won't forgive you, Hook. I know that you love her." Emma whispered out, knowing he was lying because Aragorn hadn't let Phillip carry her, must less send Captain Hook to take care of her. A part of her was terrified that Hook, would prove to be the villain he was portrayed as, but she could see he still had some good in him. "She loves you. Don't throw it away because you are scared. I almost did that to Graham."

"You realize that I'm Captain Hook, right?" He countered, slowing down his pace. Hook didn't want to take the chance Robin would leave him behind. After all he had left her taking her most prized possession. He couldn't blame Robin for not trusting, because the thought of taking off without her had crossed his mind. Revenge for Milah's death consumed every thought, until he went Robin and found himself caring about her. He had been with many women since Milah death, although Robin was the only one he ever cared out.

"Yes, my husband didn't have a heart, when I first met him but he still fell in love with me." Emma explained. "_Please_ don't do whatever you are planning on doing." She whispered.

Hook stopped turning starting to turn back to the room, when Aragorn and Robin appeared "HOOK!" Robin yelled out angry, while Aragorn drew his sword.

"I was having a nightmare. Hook came in to check on me, I felt sick from all the motion of the boat. We didn't want to wake everyone." Emma lied for the pirate, hoping that she wouldn't regret it. He had turned to take her back to the room, so she decided to put her trust in him.

"We should get moving, if we want to get to the portal by nightfall." Hook said letting Aragron take Emma out of his arms, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You two go ahead." Robin gritted out, knowing all too well Hook had planned on double-crossing her. "Where the hell were you taking her?" She asked once Emma and Aragorn were up on the deck out or hearing distance. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"I was going to take her to the portal, leaving all of you behind but I thought you might do the same to me." Hook admitted to her, "but I changed my mind."

Robin took a deep breath to calm down, anger and hurt running through her. But then it hit her that he was taking Emma, when he could have made it much further without her, he wanted to help someone. "The only reason I'll let this go is because Emma needs to get home as soon as possible. This conversation is far from over. We will have it out when we get to this new land." She sighed turning to walk up the steps to the top deck.

"You're right lass. We are far from done, and I will have you once I kill my crocodile." Hook whispered, before he walked after her.

**Storybrooke **

Graham woke up looking over at Emma's side of the bed to see Henry fast asleep, he rolled out of bed grabbing his phone. He walked out into the living room to call Snow and Charming.

"Is everything okay?" Snow answered the phone on the first ring.

"I shared a dream with my mother and Emma last night. They will be home to us by sunset, but Emma looks very weak." Graham's voice wobbled on the last part.

"Graham, we'll be over with Ruby." Snow reassured him, and then hung up the phone before Graham could tell her not to come over.

He was relieved they were coming over, because he was very close to breaking down. Henry couldn't see him like that, especially with just losing his father and Emma being gone. Tears began running down his cheeks and a loud sob left his lungs, unable to keep it in. He felt his wolf brother's head on his shoulder, as he let out a whimper.

Graham tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. He knew that his children and Emma were sick and need him. His ears registered Henry's footsteps too late, then felt Henry wrap his arms around him. "I miss her too, Dad. It's okay to cry." Henry's soft voice reassured him, as he hugged his father.


	12. Come home

**Chapter 12: Come home  
**

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to write. Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing and reading this story! Hope you like this chapter. It's named after One Republic's 'Come Home'.**

Graham sat the kitchen table holding a cup of hot coco with a cinnamon stick in it, "How is Henry?" Graham asked, looking up from his cup at his mother-in-law, sadness and guilt in his eyes.

"Henry is alright Graham. Ruby took him and Ulrich out in the back yard to play." Snow sighed putting her hand over top of his free hand. "I broke down last night and couldn't stop crying all night. I don't think I could have held it in, even if Henry had been there." She gave him a small smile. "Henry is a strong kid, just like his mother."

"I miss Emma so much, and the babies. I need them, Snow. " Graham raised his mug taking a drink of his coffee. "It feels like there are huge pieces of me missing. Every second without her feels like an eternity. If Henry wasn't here, I'm not sure I could function."

"They will be home soon. We just need to find out where the portal will open." Snow trying to figure out where Emma would come in from their homeland.

Graham sat his mug down when it hit him, where the portal would open, "The wishing well, that's where Rumplestiltskin unleashed magic on Storybrooke. It must be the place where magic is the strongest in this town." Graham said standing up, "We will be there waiting for Emma." He rushed around the kitchen before heading back to the bedroom to change.

Snow got up from her chair walking over to the sliding glass window to see Ruby, Henry and Ulrich running around the backyard. She smiled watching her grandson playing in the backyard with her best friend and Graham's wolf brother. 'We'll have Emma back soon' Snow thought watching them.

**The Enchanted Forest**

"No please, Graham can't be gone." Emma moaned out in her sleep, as Aragorn carried her through the forest.

"Emma, wake up." Aragorn said brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead. "It's just a bad dream." His soft voice called out to her. Emma's eyes fluttered open. "Emma, it was just a dream. You will be home with Graham, very soon."

"I dreamed that Regina crushed his heart, and he died in my arms." Emma whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't lose him. Henry and I need him."

Arwen walked up placing her hand on Emma's shoulder, "You won't lose him. Graham is waiting for you to come home to him. You just need to send all the strength and love you can to your children." She smiled at her.

"Graham thinks that we are having boys." A weak smile crossed Emma's lips. "I hope they look just like him with his curly hair and blue eyes." Her green eyes lit up when she talked about the twins.

"I hope they do too." Arwen said smiling at her husband, who smiled back at her. "We will find a place to live close to you when we get back to your land, so we can help you and Graham with the babies."

"I'm sure we'll need it with the twins." Emma told her.

"We're looking forward to it." Aragorn smiled at his daughter-in-law, and then looked up to see Hook glancing back at them. He shot him a glare, but Hook just grinned at him.

Hook turned around to look over at Robin walking next to him, "So the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming is knocked up by The Huntsman, carrying his twins." He chuckled amused by this news. "I'm sure her parents are thrilled by her choice."

"I'm sure they are because the Huntsman is a good man, not to mention very handsome." Robin replied keeping her eyes straight ahead on the forest in front of them, but she could see Hook's glare at the last part.

"Are you still carrying a torch for the Huntsman? Because I'm pretty sure that beautiful lass back there won't like it very much. But I think that it's me, you can't forget about." He said in a seductive whisper.

Robing laughed rolling her eyes, "I don't go after a married men or one with children on way. I know you can't understand because you don't have _any_ morals. It was just sex between us nothing more; it wasn't a big deal or anything. The options in the land are very slim. "She retorted, not wanting to give Hook the pleasure of knowing that she cared about him.

"It was the best sex of your life, love. You can't pretend that it wasn't. I remember you very much enjoying yourself." He purred out, reaching over to touch a strand of her long blonde hair that had fallen out of the bun, which she had it pulled up in.

"It would be sad if you weren't good in bed, after all you bedded every decent looking girl or woman in sight." She knocked his hand away from her, wanting to put more distant between them. Robin always was torn between wanting to beat the hell out of him or shag the hell out of him. The scowl on her face turned to one of confusion. "This can't be right, is the lake supposed to be straight ahead." She began jogging to get a closer look, with Hook on her heels. "Did you lie to us?!" She exclaimed looking down at the empty crater of land in the ground, where the lake should be.

"It was supposed to be here. I want to get to this land, just as badly as you." He hissed at her, seeing the rest of the group reaching him. "Bad news, it seems the lake is all dried up." He told them, watching everyone in the group but Arwen and Emma glare at him.

"This lake had magical powers. We can bring it back with a little magic." Arwen said walking up to the front to the group. "Aragorn bring Emma over here." She told her husband, who walked up next to her. Arwen took Emma's hand in hers, as she bent down in front of the empty lake. "Concentrate Emma; think about this lake once again filled with water." She closed her eyes, as Hook threw the pixie dust in the water and magic began to shoot out from Arwen and Emma, as the lake filled with water.

Hook stared at Emma and Arwen stunned by their ability to use such strong magic. He had seen Cora and Regina use it, but never someone pure of heart like the women in front of him. Hook was glad to be rid of the two evil women; working with them had served a purpose getting him here. His blue eyes looked around them knowing that Cora was most likely close by. "We should get going or it could close." He said to Robin, seeing her nod and he pulled the compass out of his coat. "We should all hold hands, because traveling between realms can be very tricky." He said holding out his hand to Robin, who stared at him for a moment before taking it. The group gathered around the lake holding hands, as Robin held the compass over the water and a funnel appeared in the water in front of them.

"We jump on the count of three. One, two, three" Robin counted out, and then everyone jumped into the portal disappearing into it.

A few moments later The Queen of Heart appeared out of thin air in front of the water grinning. "It looks like I'll have my magical children after all." She laughed loudly, enjoying the moment. Cora decided wait a few months letting the children be birthed before taking them. _'I won't lose magical twins' _She thought looking down at her hand to see the bean. She had blackmailed Hook into giving her the bean. It was easier than she thought it would be.

**Flashback-The previous night**

Hook stood on the deck of his ship unable to believe he was close to getting his revenge on the crocodile. The next moment he found himself standing in the woods with Cora in front of him, "Cora" He said bluntly.

"Ah Captain, I see that you've made some new friends and _reconnected_ with some old ones." Cora gave him an evil grin.

"What do you want Cora?" He asked, not in the mood to play games with her, his hand on his sword at his side.

"I want _so_ many things." She stressed to him, "The first thing I want is that bean you have around your neck." His eyes narrowed at her. "It's a small favor really for all that I've done for you. Your friends have the compass, so you have a way to this other world. What's wrong don't you trust your friends?" She smirked at him.

"What if I don't give it to you? What will you do kill me?" He countered, raising a brow looking bored.

"No, I'll kill the pretty blonde outlaw. It won't be fast, it will be very slow and very painful, while you watch." Cora threatened, seeing Hook's jaw clinch and his eyes flashing. "You'll get to see a heart of another woman, who you love, get her heart ripped out and crushed. I'll kill everyone one else, leaving you here all alone. The bean will be mine, but the choice of how I take it from you is yours." She explained to him.

"Here take the bloody bean." He started to take off the necklace, but she stopped him.

"Not yet, you will drop it on your way to the lake tomorrow, after a large group of crows block your path." She told him then paused, "You also will tell me about the pregnant blonde woman. Is she related to the couple that escaped from me?" Hook's blue eyes widened at her question, he knew it was a very bad thing she was asking about Emma. "Answering my questions is part of the deal."

"You can't seriously be thinking about harming a pregnant woman?!" He exclaimed, in disbelief Cora would go that far. "I know that I'm a cold-hearted pirate, but I'm not a bloody monster!"

"Calm down, Hook. I don't plan on harming her or the children. _Tell me_!" She hissed the last part.

"No, they are her in-laws. Their son, The Huntsman, is the blonde's husband. That's all I know. What do you want with the girl anyway?" He countered, feeling guilty about telling her, but he had no choice. The idea of her ripping out Robin's heart, made him answer her questions.

Cora's dark eyes lit up with recognition, "Ah, its seems my daughter's pet has escaped her moving on. She must have known that The Huntsman was special." She had a look of pride in her eyes at the last part. "I want her magical children, then I'll give kill her as a gift to my daughter and return her pet to her."

"Can I go? They will be suspicious if I'm gone too long." He pointed out to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's good doing business with you." Cora replied, sending him back to his ship

**Storybrooke- The wishing well. **

Graham paced in front of the well, desperation in his eyes, while Snow, Charming, Henry, Jefferson and Ruby, who had August's wooden body in her hands, all of them were watching him. They had left care of rat Regina to The Blue Fairy, while they wanted for Emma to return.

"What's taking them so long?" Graham exclaimed, running his hands through his curly brown messy hair, noticing the sun setting in the sky. He went to open his mouth to tell Jefferson to get the hat ready when a strong magic filled the air around them. "Emma" He cried out, rushing towards the well praying to see her beautiful face, with Henry next to his side.

He saw a pair of hands on the side of the well, and a blonde head of hair and grinned. It turned into a frown, when he saw it wasn't his wife. "Robin" He said recognizing the blonde girl from his time in the enchanted forest.

"Hello Huntsman, I mean Graham." She grinned at him, as he helped her out of the well. Everyone's eyes grew large, when Captain Hook climbed out of the well.

"Cool, Captain Hook!" Henry exclaimed, awe in his eyes looking at the pirate, who winked at him.

"You've heard of me. It's nice to meet you, lad." He grinned, extending his good hand to the kid.

Graham began to panic when the next few people out of the well were Prince Phillip, Aurora, and Mulan. He felt Robin's hand on his shoulder. "Emma made it through with us. I promise." She reassured him.

Relief rushed through him, when he saw Emma's hand recognizing them by the engagement and wedding rings. "Emma" He choked out, his blue eyes filling up with tears of happiness, helping to pull her out of the well. Emma had tears falling down her cheeks, once her head appeared out of the well, as his own tears fell down his cheeks.

"Graham" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck crying, never wanting to let go. She let out a sob, as he pulled her away from the well, holding her to him. "Henry." Her weak voice called out for her son. Snow and Charming wanted to go to their daughter, but let her have a few moments with her husband and son.

"Mom!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and Graham. They moved their arms letting him into the hug. "We missed you so much." He smiled leaning against his mother. "Are the babies alright?" He asked worried.

"Yes, I wasn't feeling very well, but we feel a little better now." Emma replied, although Graham could tell she still was feeling very weak. Although she concentrated on the happiness of being in Graham and Henry's embrace, then felt Graham lower his hand to her swollen abdomen between them. The moment his hand touched her stomach, a soft glow filled the air around them. "They missed you." Emma whispered, tears of relief falling down her cheeks.

"I missed you and my children." He smiled, when the light began to grow brighter. He pulled away slightly from the embrace, to go down to his knees, placing both of his hands on her stomach. "Daddy loves you." He whispered leaning in placing on her baby bump. The light flashed very in almost a blinding light, then went back to bright but moderate glow.

"Bloody hell" Hook whispered, watching them remembering Cora's plans. His stomach churned at the guilt and sympathy, he felt for the family. It seemed that his once cold useless heart was brought back to life, once he met Robin. He wanted to make all of it stop, but that made him feel even more guilty. His guilt over Cora wanting the children prompted him to try to take Emma back leaving everyone else behind.

"They are growing stronger; you will need to stay at Emma's side as much as possible until she has the children. Please do not worry, Graham." Arwen's voice rang out, as she put one of her hands over his on Emma's swollen stomach. "My son." Her voice cracked.

Graham swallowed hard looking up at his mother, his blue eyes grew large, running over her beautiful face. He stood up slowly not able to say anything, feeling overcome by so many emotions at once. The feel Emma's hand moving over top of his helping to calm him, and a small smile crossed his lips. "Hello." He found his voice not able to call her mother yet.

Tears ran down Arwen's cheeks, as her hand reached out touching his cheek softly. "Graham, I've dreamed of this moment for so long." She whispered, the hand on his cheek shaking, smiling at him.

A man walked up behind her, catching Graham's gaze, seeing his strong resemblance to his man knowing it was his father. "We've been trying to long to get free to come back to you, but we couldn't." Aragorn said putting his hands on Arwen's shoulders. "We're so sorry it took us so long."

Emma could see that Graham was still in total shock at seeing his parents for the first time, "I don't think we would have made it back without your parents help." Emma told him, pressing her hand more firmly over his on her stomach. "Their connection to you kept our children alive." Emma's voice wavered as she fought back tears.

"Thank you for taking care of Emma and my children, and bringing her home." Graham's accent sounded thicker than normal since he was so overcome with emotion.

Henry walked up closer to Graham's parents, his green eyes locked on Arwen, "I'm Henry." He smiled at her, "I'm your grandson." He introduced himself to her. Arwen smiled down at him, moving her hand away from Graham's cheek to bend down to Henry's level. "Wow, you're beautiful." He whispered.

" I'm Arwen, It's very nice to meet you, Henry. You are a handsome, lad. This is your grandpa, Aragon." She introduced herself and her husband to him, watching Henry's eyes fly up to her husband.

"Hello Henry. You can just call me Grandpa or Aragorn." He smiled wanting to give his grandson some time to adjust to him.

"I prefer to call you both Grandpa and Grandma, if that's alright." He grinned, as they nodded at him. "My other grandparents didn't like it at first, but they like it now."

"We never disliked it, Henry." Charming called out walking up to him, "I want to meet you both, but I need to hug my daughter first." He said to Graham's parents, pulling Emma into his arms. "Emma." He whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head, his blue eyes closed and smile on his lips. "We miss you so much."

"I missed you and mom too." Emma smiled holding her father, feeling Snow wrapping her arms around Emma joining in on the hug.

"We love you so much, Emma." Snow cried, tears falling down her cheeks, happy that her daughter was home and safe. "I might not let you out of my sight ever again." She said making Emma laugh.

"Don't worry Snow, she won't be away from my side for a _very_ long time." Graham stated, getting nods of approval from everyone around them but the newcomers to town. "I'm Graham Dornan, The Sheriff of Storybrooke, it's make to meet all of you. Thank you all of you for helping my wife get home to our family."

"You're welcome, Sheriff. I'm Prince Phillip and this is my fiancé Aurora and my friend Mulan." He introduced them to nodding at him.

Emma moved over to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist, "Robin is the one, who found me and saved me. I could have died in the woods, if it wasn't for her." She saw Henry move over to Graham's other side holding on to him too, and a smile crossed her lips.

"Thank you, Robin." Graham smiled; Robin was the human that he didn't dislike until he met Snow. "I owe you a great debit."

"It wasn't just me. All of us played a part in getting here. There is no debit or thank you necessary. Friends look out for each other." Robin returned his smile. She felt like she had friends for the first time in a very long time and it felt great.

"This is touching and all, but I've got a crocodile to skin. Can you point me in the right direction?" Hook called out growing impatient; after all he had waited for three hundred years for this moment.

Graham brows furrowed looking at the pirate confused, "There are no crocodiles in Storybrooke." Graham replied making Hook laugh loudly, and then Hook's eye moved over to Emma.

"Your husband might be decent looking, but there's not much going on upstairs. If you are interested in trading up, I'd be game. Usually the preg.." He began being cut off by Graham grabbing Hook by the throat

"You will _not _speak to my wife that way." Graham warned in him in low growl, "If you do I might have to turn you in something into something you won't like, like a weasel or a bunny and cage you."

"How many people in this land have magic?" He choked out, then Graham let go of his throat remembering Henry was there watching.

"You're after Mr. Gold." Graham realized, letting out a sigh, "You might want to rethink that grudge, his magic is the very power, unless you are trying to get killed."

"As long as he dies first, then I don't care." Hook hissed at him, "Now please point me in the direction to find him."

"No one will be killing anyone. I'm the Sheriff in this town and everyone is just going to have to deal with each other." Graham shook his head at him. He had a feeling the grudge between Gold and Hook was going to get very ugly. Here he was hoping to enjoy a peaceful homecoming with his wife and family.

"I'll find him on my own, Sheriff." Hook told him, turning his back to the group, walking away from them.

"HOOK!" Robin yelled out running after him, although he didn't stop until she blocked his path.

"Move it, Locksley." He moved to step around her, but she blocked his path again. "I won't ask you again." He narrowed his eyes at her, Robin swallowed at intense rage and hate in them. She knew it wasn't for her, it was for Rumpelstiltskin.

She took a deep breath to get up the courage for the words get out, "Please don't do this, _Killian_." She whispered softly, concern and affection flickering in her eyes for him. "I know how it feels to have someone you love murdered, my whole family was killed, and I was left behind. Just like you I vowed to avenge their deaths by killing The Sheriff of Nottingham, thinking it would make it better. It _didn't, it does bring them back_. I felt emptier after I killed the bastard" She stared into his eyes, reaching out to take his hand, in hers and he let her. "I don't think I could ever feel anything again, until I met you. Let's start over here together." She smiled softly, putting her hands on his cheeks. "I can't watch someone else I love die."

Hook stared at her, his blue eyes softening, leaning in kissing her softly. Robin smiled at him, with tears in her eyes when he pulled away. "I must get revenge for Milah first, love." He whispered to her seeing hurt and anger flashing in her eyes, as she shoved him away from her.

"He WILL kill you!" She yelled rejection and embarrassment running through her, after telling him that she loved him, and all he could think of is revenge. "Forget about what I said. You won't be happy until you are dead just like her." Robin hissed motioning her hand in between them, turning away from him. But when he went to reach for her, he found that he couldn't move.

"What the bloody hell?!" He exclaimed froze and unable to move and inch.

"Watch your language around my son, Hook." Graham voice called out from behind him, "If you won't stay away from Gold, then I will just have to make you. I'll lock you up in jail for a while." His hands taking his hook of quickly.

"Hey, that's my hook! It's like a hand to me. Don't you have any compassion, Sheriff?" Hook sneered furious.

"You will get it back and get out of jail, when you can behave like a civilized human being." Graham said to him.

"Let's take him to the station." Emma said now standing next to her husband, slipping her hand in his free hand. "Mom, can you take Graham's parents to our house and get them settled in Henry's room?" She looked over her shoulder at her parents.

"I'd love too. We'll see you at the house." Snow nodded, walking over to Graham's parents with Charming and a hesitant Henry.

Hook let Graham lead him towards the sheriff's cruiser, "Robin ran off alone, Emma. Will you make sure that she is safe?" He asked in a whisper worried about the dangers of the unknown land.

"We'll make sure she's okay, Hook." Emma answered, as Graham helped him into the back seat of the cruiser. "Graham, we can't take him to the jail. It's the first place Gold will look when he figures out Hook is here. Something tells me this vendetta is not one-sided."

Graham knew that Emma was right, "Any suggestions on where to keep him?" He raised a brow at her. Emma could help but smile leaning in closer to him. "What?" He asked, making her smile grow larger.

"God, I missed you, Graham." She leaned in kissing him softly on the lips. "I missed you as much as I missed running water and plumbing."

"We'll take a very long shower together, when we get home." He smiled down at her, "How does that sound?"

Her green eyes shined with contentment, happiness, love and devotion, "It sounds like heaven." She answered, as she shut the back door of the cruiser for Hook.

Hook couldn't take his eyes of the couple; he saw there the glass window of the weird carriage they put him inside. Cora's words echoed through his head of planning to steal their children, then killing Emma and trapping Graham with her daughter. 'It's none of your business' He chanted in his head, but images of Milah dying in his arms flashed through his mind. If someone could have clued him on Rumpelstiltskin plan to kill her, it was possible that he might have been able to save her. Graham opened the car door for Emma letting her in, closing the door behind her

"You're going to regret it, Hook." Emma turned around to face him "Letting Robin go for revenge." She clarified. "The only thing that is going to fill that void inside moving on from the pain of the last is letting love in and your walls down. I tried to do the same thing keeping Graham and everyone else as far away as possible."

Graham got into the car seeing Emma facing Hook, "What did he say?" Graham asked narrowing his eyes. "Did he try hitting on you again or upset you?"

"No, he was a perfect gentleman." Emma said getting a look of disbelief from Graham.

"Thanks, lass." Hook smirked at Graham, and then looked over at Emma. "Do you plan on taking me home with you?"

"No!" Graham exclaimed loudly, trying figure out where to hide the annoying pirate. He cringed at the idea Captain Hook staying at their house, so he had to come up with an alternative. "I vote we just turn him into an animal until he can control himself. Maybe a rat, I could put him in Regina's cage with her."

"You turned Regina into a rat?" Emma asked the surprise in her eyes turned into amusement. He nodded grinning at her. "I love you" She leaned in kissing him.

"Can you skip the love stuff? It's makes watching less enjoyable." Hook's voice reminding them that he was still there with him, as Graham groaned in annoyance.

"I have an idea on where we can hide him." Emma grinned at her husband; Graham raised a brow at her in question.

**Exterior of a white house**

Emma and Graham stood on front step of the house then Emma knocked on the door. The front door opened revealing Archie, "Emma, welcome back!" He smiled at her then looked over at Sheriff Graham. "Sheriff Graham and Emma, how can I help you?"

"We need a favor. There is someone who needs some guidance and protection, we were hoping that you could help him out and take him in for a few days." Emma explained, watching Archie smile at them.

"I'd love to help." Archie smiled, making the couple grin at him.

"Great! I'll go get him." Graham hurried over to the sheriff's cruiser to get him out before Archie could change his mind.

"So who do you need me to look after?" Archie asked her seeing Graham leading a man he had never seen before. "Hello I'm Dr. Hopper but you can call me Jiminy." He introduced himself to her.

Hook's eyes grew large looking at Archie, "Bloody hell, you're leaving me with Jiminy Cricket! I'd rather be turned into a rat or bunny, anything but this!" He exclaimed trying to move away from the Sheriff but couldn't.

"Archie, this is Killian Jones." Emma introduced him, while Hook glared at her, "but he prefers to be called Hook or Captain Hook. " Archie's eyes grew large behind his glasses. "Graham took his hook until he can behave." She added smiling.

"You will not try to harm Dr. Hopper, nor will you try to leave his house." Graham ordered the pirate pushing him into the house, and a magical barrier appeared. "You can leave Archie, but he can't." Graham grinned.

"I'll leave crocodile alone!" Hook cried out to him trying to exit the house but hit the magical barrier.

"He's lying." Emma said to Graham getting a glare from Hook. "Have fun Hook!" Emma called out to him as her and Graham turned to walk away.

"Let's sit down and talk over some tea." Archie told Hook closing the door behind them.

Graham laughed putting his arm around his wife walking her to the car. He helped her into the car then got inside, "Are you ready to go home?" He asked her leaning in close to his wife.

"Yes." She grinned at him, pulling him into a kiss feeling better with every second that passed by at Graham's side.

**Meanwhile-Granny's Inn**

"This is your room" Ruby said to Robin, opening the door of the room for her. "You can stay as long as you want." She said to her as Robin looked around the room.

"Thanks" Robin said walking over to sit on the bed. Her hazel eyes were filled with hurt and numbness that Ruby recognized all too well, after losing Peter and now August.

"I don't know about you but I could use a drink or ten. Interested in getting a drink with me later tonight?" Ruby asked her wanting to numb her pain.

"Yes" Robin answered immediately, a grateful look in her eyes. "Is there a bathing house here?" She asked her.

"Come on, I'll show you how the shower works and I'll get you some clean clothes." Ruby told her walking her towards the bathroom.

**Graham and Emma's house**

"We can stay at the inn; we don't want to be a bother." Arwen said to her son leading her and Aragorn to Henry's room, turning on the light in the room for them.

"Emma and I insist that you stay with us at least for tonight. Henry won't be sleeping in here tonight. He won't leave Emma's side. I can't blame him for that." Graham said to him "We'll be down the hall, if you need anything. Good night." He turned the room, still uncomfortable on what to say or do around his parent yet.

"Good night" Arwen and Aragorn called out to him, as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Graham walked to his and Emma's bedroom to see Henry lying on Emma's side of the bed, with Emma in the middle telling him about their home land. "What did I miss?" He grinned climbing on the bed pulling Emma to him, placing his hands on her stomach, and a light filled the room.

"She was telling me about meeting Robin Hood for the first time." Henry said to him smiling, then a very serious look in his green eyes. "I know that I normally sleep in the middle but I think the babies need to be close to you. Grandma Arwen told me that half-elven babies need their father close or they can get sick. I have to look out for my younger brothers."

"You think they are boys too?" Emma chuckled, feeling happy and healthy once again.

"Yes, but if they are girls then I'll still be a good brother to them." He nodded at them.

**Granny's **

Ruby walked in front the front door wearing black jeans and red t-shirt with a black leather followed by Robin wearing a white sweater with dark jeans and a black jacket she had borrowed from Ruby. "What do you like to drink rum, whiskey, beer or maybe tequila?" Ruby asked her.

"What's tequila? If it's strong then bring it on." Robin answered her making Ruby laugh softly, "Thank for letting me borrow clothes." She followed her to the bar, and sat down on one to the stools. "This world sure beats back home."

"You're welcome." Ruby said grabbing a bottle of tequila and shot glasses. "This world is better, but I'll admit I'm a little home sick." She poured the tequila in the glasses, handing one to Robin.

"Trust me when I say that this world is better." Robin told her then took the shot. "Another" She said pushing the glass towards her new friend, who just finished her shot.

The front door bell jingled, Michael and Dr. Whale walked into together to see the blonde and Ruby taking a shots. "Hey Michael. Dr. Whale. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked them, as they walked over to the bar.

"We'll have what you're having." Dr. Whale answered her, eyeing the beautiful blonde he had never seen before. "Hi I'm Victor. I don't remember ever seeing you in town." He introduced himself smiling, holding out his hand to her, his blue eyes running over her.

"Robin, I'm new to town." She replied to him shaking his hand. Robin had to admit the man was handsome but the man next to him was gorgeous. His dark black hair and crystal blue eyes reminded her of Killian.

"I'm Michael." He smiled introduced himself to the beautiful blonde, "Do you care if Victor and I join you two for drinks?" He asked her.

"No, have a seat." Robin smiled determined to take her mind off the pirate, who rejected her for a ghost.

"Where is Claire?" Ruby asked Michael, she hadn't seen Michael away from her pretty much since she came into town.

"She's in Los Angeles for the reading of Julian's will. I'm hoping she stays there because she's going to figure out…" He started than eyed Robin unsure if he should continue.

"She is one of us." Ruby said to him pouring him and Victor a shot. "Robin just came from our homeland. She helped Emma get home to us."

"You're Robin Hood?" Victor asked surprised and impressed, as she nodded at him grinning. "I'm Dr. Frankenstein." He explained to him.

"Shut up!" Ruby exclaimed stunned looking at Dr. Whale. "I thought you'd have bolts coming out of your neck."

"I didn't expect Red Riding Hood to be the big bad wolf." He countered grinning at her taking the shot of tequila from her. "Let's drink to overcoming this world's false version of us." He proposed holding up the shot glass.

**The next morning**

Robin groaned trying to pry her eyes open, her head was pounding from all the drinking that she had done last night with Ruby, Victor and Michael. She had managed to keep Killian mostly out of her thoughts last night. Whenever he crept into her thoughts last night, she took another shot of tequila until they all had finished the bottle and moved on to whiskey. This morning she was regretting the excessive drinking from last night, deciding that she wasn't going to leave the softest bed she had ever slept in all day.

Robin enjoyed the comforts of this world was better than their homeland with great food, alcohol, houses and much more comfortable furniture. She smiled despite her throbbing headache then she arms wrapping around her. "Good morning." She heard a male voice call out to her startling her, leaning in to kiss her.

'What the hell' Robin thought panicked trying to remember the end of the night, but her memory was all foggy. Last night she remembered feeling determined to move on from Killian, memories of someone pushing her up against her room door kissing her hit her but she couldn't remember who it was. She realized at the moment that she was naked, and so was the man in bed with her. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes to see what man she had shared a bed with last night.


	13. Better man

**Chapter 14: Better Man**

**AN: This chapter is named after James Morrison's song 'Better Man'**. **A special thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this story or added it as a favorite or follows it. There will be two new character popping up in this chapter. You guys are the best!**

Robin opened her eyes very slowly trying to will away the man in her bed, but it didn't work. Victor lying next to her, smiling at her, "Good morning, how's your head feeling?" He asked, reaching out softy running his fingers over her temple.

"Like someone hit me then head with a hammer." She groaned out, "Rum never makes my head hurt like this." She closed her eyes trying to burrow her face in the pillow to keep out the light, and the reminder she slept with Victor.

"You drank tequila and whiskey and more than Michael, Ruby and I together. I was worried you might get alcohol poisoning, even though you seemed drunk, but not falling down drunk. Everything was great until you found out Michael was Rumpelstiltskin's son. You ran out of the diner mumbling that you had to leave town, you couldn't be here in our world anymore." Victor explained looking to see if she had any memory of it.

Robin saw tidbits of the evening flash before her of night, remembering the sickness at hearing that Michael's father was Rumpelstiltskin. She felt like no matter how hard she tried to forget or move on from Killian, she just couldn't but yet his heart belonged to another. "You came after me to see if I was alright and walked me back here. You said you knew how it felt to lose your family and hoped I would stay." She recalled watching him nod. "I grabbed you and kissed you."

"You asked me to help you forget." He finished giving her a small smile. "I thought maybe I could cure your hangover then we could get some breakfast." He suggested seeing Robin's eyes grew large.

"You can do that is this world?" She asked leaning in closer, desperate to get rid of this terrible headache. Robin pushed down her guilt for sleeping with the doctor, because Killian's heart would always belong to ghost, so she needed to move on.

He chuckled, "Yes, science is an amazing thing." He said to her seeing her body relax next to him, but confusion filled her hazel green eyes. "I'll teach you all about it if you want. Science is responsible for many wonderful inventions and saves billions of lives in the medical field every day in this world."

**Meanwhile**

Graham's finger tips grazed along Emma's jaw, watching her sleeping next to him wearing one his t-shirts and a pair of her pajama pants. A smile played on his lips, having a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop smiling for weeks or months, now that his wife was home. The terror and heartbreak he felt at watching her being sent to another world was replaced a contentment and bliss. His finger's traveled down her neck until they reached her swollen abdomen. The moment his finger's reached her baby bump, a wave of intense love hit him. "I missed you too." He whispered to his children, the bright light white light filling the room.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, the tidal wave of devotion and love waking her from her slumber, "Mm, good morning." Her sleep filled voice croaked out.

"No, it's a _wonderful_ morning." Graham corrected Emma, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Sorry if the light woke you up. I wanted to make sure the babies were alright. You should see Dr. Whale today to make sure."

"It was the wave of love that woke me up, not the light. It's a pretty amazing way to wake up." Emma smiled, "_One_ of my favorites." She pulled him closer to him winking at him, as Graham continued to grin.

"I'll wake you up the way tomorrow." He leaned in whispering in her ear, not wanting to risk Henry over hearing their conversation.

"I'm holding you to that." Emma smiled, moving in close to bury her head into his chest, inhaling deeply. "God, I miss you so much, waking up in your arms, the feel of your arms, your voice, the way you smell and especially your kisses."

"Well you won't get the chance to miss anything about me again, because the only time I plan on letting you out of my sight for even a second is for restroom breaks. I might have to remind you of this conversion and how much you missed me." Graham joked although his eyes told her he meant _every _word.

"Does that mean we're going back to work soon?" Emma raised a brow, "My dad and August can't work every shift for us." She noticed Graham swallow hard at the mention of August's name. "What aren't you telling me Graham?"

Graham let out a deep breath, "Regina turned him back into a wooden puppet during her escape. I tried to turn him back but it didn't work. I'm going to try again now your home. Henry was the only thing that kept me from completely losing it and going crazy without you."

"We will turn him back, Graham. Your mother and I used magic to help restore Lake Nostos to get back here. The three of us should be able to do it together." Emma replied running her fingers through his curly brown hair. "We should probably get up to make breakfast for your parents."

"Can we have French toast?" Henry shot up sitting next to them. "I think Grandma Arwen and Grandpa Aragorn would like it."

"I think you're right." Graham smiled at him, unable to believe his parents were here and hadn't abandoned him. "Do the babies have any requests?" He asked rubbing Emma's growing baby bump.

"A cheese omelet and a bagel loaded with cream cheese." Emma smiled, excited about eating a delicious breakfast instead of whatever was in the Enchanted forest.

The three of them got out bed going to the kitchen to start breakfast, when Henry saw Ulrich at the sliding glass door pawing at the glass. "Ulrich!" He exclaimed throwing the door open, and Ulrich padded into the house over to Emma whining.

"I missed you too." Emma smiled kneeling down to Graham's wolf brother, who nuzzled his head into her neck. She looked up at Graham to see him grinning at his brother's connection to Emma. "Did you look after my boys while I was away?" She asked him, gently petting him.

Ulrich let out a soft howl against her shoulder, "That's a yes; just in case you didn't know." Graham smiled at his wife. "He also said you never leave my side for very long or very far."

Emma chuckled, standing up wrapping her arms around Graham, "He said all of that with one little howl?" She raised a brow, smiling when he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, wolves can communicate in great detail with one little howl." Graham nodded leaning in closer to her lips. The look in her eyes told him that she didn't believe him, but it just made him grin.

"I can you two kiss later, I'm hungry." Henry said to them opening the refrigerator, "Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming are me taking Graham's parents around Storybrooke later, so you can kiss then." He handed Graham the cartoon of eggs.

"Okay, but I need one to tide me over until then." Graham agreed ecstatic about having some alone time with Emma. She hadn't been gone long but it seemed like years. He leaned in kissing her softly. "Let's make our children an omelet." He added leaning her over the counter putting her between him and the counter, working around her with his arms around him.

"Mmm" Emma sighed out softly, leaning into Graham's body, being close to him. She could feel the twins' utter joy at being reunited with their father. "The twins are very happy to be home with you and I'm a little happy about it too." She whispered, feeling his lips pressing a soft kiss on her neck.

"I'll make the French toast and you guys make the cheese omelet." Henry told them starting the French toast.

**Snow and Charming's Loft**

"Do you think Emma is up yet?" Snow asked Charming smiling up at him from his chest, as he looked over at the clock on the night stand.

"I'm sure they are sleeping in, Snow. Emma's had a rough few days." Charming replied wanting to see his daughter as much as his wife, but knew that Emma needed to be close to Graham. Arwen had shared with them Emma had been very close to losing the children, if she been without Graham for much longer. "Regina is still in her cage with the Blue Fairy watching over her. I'm sure Graham won't let Emma out of his sight for very long. He'll keep her safe." He kissed Snow on the lips softly. "I think you need a distraction?" He suggested rolling Snow under him.

Snow grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, "What did you have in mind?" Her blue eyes giving him an innocent look, and Charming leaned down returning her smile.

"I'll show you." He leaned down kissing his wife, making her forget about everything getting lost in her husband's kiss.

**Graham and Emma's house**

Arwen and Aragorn woke up to the delicious aroma of breakfast, laughter and upbeat in music in the air. They smiled at each other, trying to take in the fact they were finally reunited with their son, who now had his own family.

"Tell this isn't a dream." Aragorn said running his hand over his wife's cheek. They both had dreamed about this moment to be reunited with their son, never sure if the day would come.

"I'll prove it to you." Arwen smiled pulling him out the bed, leading him to the door. He frowned at her looking down at their clothes, "Henry said it's okay to wear your bed-clothes to the table here." Arwen opened the door to the bedroom, the sound of laughter and music grew louder. The followed down the hall seeing Henry bobbing to the music standing on a stool at island counter. Graham and Emma came into view swaying to the music, the both of them grinning and Emma began laughing when he dipped her.

Arwen and Aragorn stopped watching the happy family, not wanting to break up the moment just yet, but Henry spotted them. "Grandpa and Grandma, come and dance!" He grinned at them waving them in to the kitchen.

Graham and Emma stopped dancing to look at his parents, giving them an apologetic look. "I'm sorry we had the music too loud, we can turn it off." Graham said reaching for the remote to shut off the music.

"Please leave it on. It's been too long, since I've had the honor of dancing with my wife." Aragorn said to Graham, "My wife, may I have this dance?" He asked, bowing to Arwen taking her hand to in his.

"I'd love too." Arwen smiled, putting her arms around him and they began dancing to the music. "This music is wonderful. Where is it coming from?" She giggled confused looking over at Graham, Henry and Emma.

"It's from Dad's Ipod. The song is 'Signed sealed delivered' it's Stevie Wonder." Henry exclaimed to her, jumping down from the stool to start dancing across the floor next to Emma and Graham.

Graham felt overwhelmed by the moment for a few seconds, he had everything that always wanted but never thought he would have. The feel of Emma placing a gentle kiss on his neck pulled him out of his thoughts, "Are you okay?" She whispered to him, concern in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm happy, very happy." He said, and then started dancing with her again to the music.

**A little later**

"Mm" Buffy smiled moaning out, looking over a Dr. Whale as she lay on the hospital bed looked up to an IV. "I love science" Victor grinned at her seeing the awe in her eyes, "It's like magic."

"It's simple science. Alcohol robs the body of its water supply. This bag will replenish it." He enjoyed Robin enthusiasm for learning about this new world and science, not to mention her enthusiasm in bed. Victor had been a womanizer most of his life sharing a bed with many women, but Robin had surprised him last night. He had never been with a woman like her before. He wanted more of her and was determined to get it. She was a strong independent woman who took what she wanted, yet she had a vulnerability to her. "If you are hungry, I'll take you to Granny's for breakfast as soon as this bag is empty."

"I'm starving." She rubbed her stomach, excited about eating again in this realm, because the food here was amazing.

**Granny's **

Michael walked in to the diner to find Robin looking at her plate in amazement, before eating a French fry. He heard Victor explaining to her what she was eating, as he made his way over to them. "Good morning." He greeted them seeing Robin tense up at his arrival, "Do you know me?" He asked her, raising a brow at him. "I promise you that I won't hurt you."

"It's not you, I'm worried about." Robin replied to him getting up from her seat, "I need to go." She whispered, out to them starting to get up, but Michael blocked her way. "Please move or I will move you." She warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's my father Rumpelstiltskin, who did something to you. Did he hurt or threaten you? I promise you that I'm nothing like my father." Micheal's blue eyes filled with apology and guilt.

Robin stared at him, "He hurt me by hurting someone who I love. I just can't be around you." She explained feeling Victor's hand reach out for hers.

"Rumpelstiltskin is responsible for many townspeople's loss of loved ones, and helped Regina cast the curse." Victor confessed to her, wanting her to understand she wasn't alone in this.

The sound glass breaking on the floor, made them turn to see a tall beautiful dark-haired brunette girl with tan skin and brown eyes wearing jeans and grey V-neck shirt with grey ballerina flats, she looked to be in her early twenties. Her dark eyes with shock staring at Robin, "Oh my god." She gasped out then her eyes looked at the other two men with her, but they stopped locking on Michael.

Michael blue eyes stared unable to tear his gaze away from her, she was breathtakingly beautiful and there was something very familiar about her. "I know you." He stated trying to place how he knew her, taking a step towards her without being aware of it. "I'm Michael."

"You've must have seen me in town." She took a few steps back looking at him before turning to look at Robin, "I have to go find Sheriff Graham."

"He's not at the station. But he will be at the hospital in an hour, Sister Elena. Or what is your real name?" Victor asked the girl, who had studied to be a nun, curious to her real identity.

"Please just call me Elena." She replied then added, "Thank you, Dr. Whale." Elena added running out the café towards the hospital.

"Do you know her?" Michael asked him, watching Elena disappear out of sight.

"Not really, just from her charity work at the hospital." Victor answered, leaving out his attempted seduction of her a few times.

"I'll see you later, Victor." Robin said, rushing off before either man could stop her.

"Women" Victor muttered, shaking his head, watching the blonde he wanted running away from him. "I better get the hospital. I'll call you later." He nodded then left the restaurant.

Michael scratched his head searching his memories for how he knew Elena, but he could remember.

**The hospital**

Graham and Emma walked in the hospital entrance holding hands, ready to meet with Dr. Whale for Emma's checkup. "Graham!" They heard his name being called out loudly, gaining their attention. Emma didn't recognize the beautiful brunette girl calling out for her husband.

"Elena. Is everything alright?" Graham asked her, it was obvious that everything wasn't okay. He shifted his weight on his feet tensing up, and Emma immediately picked up on it.

"I heard about your wife being sent to our old world, but I need to know who all came back with her. Please!" She exclaimed with a look of desperation in her eyes, a look of loneliness mixed with a flicker of hope. "Did you bring a man named Killian Jones with you? Or he might be going by Hook." She whispered looking around them nervous.

"He can't hurt you. We left at Archie's house last night." Graham explained to her feeling his wives eyes on him.

"Thank you, Graham." She smiled, giving the Sheriff a one arm hug running out of the hospital.

"Okay, what is going on?" Emma raised a brow at him. "And how come I've never really seen her around?"

"She was studying to be a nun at the church and hardly ever left the church." Graham said pausing, and then Dr. Whale appeared smiling at them.

"Emma, it's great to have you back. Let's get you back for an examination, then we'll bring you back Graham." Dr. Whale said to the Sheriff, hearing Emma giggle softy.

"No, I'm not leaving Emma out of sight, so I'm coming with you." Graham shook his head, a very stern and determined look on his handsome face.

"Fine, please follow me." He agreed seeing that he would be fighting a losing battle, he lead them back to a room. Dr. Whale had examined Emma, telling her everything looked great, now they could see the babies and hear their heartbeats. "Their heartbeat is strong and the twins look perfectly health."

Graham and Emma both let out sighs of relief hearing the babies weren't harmed, "I was so weak in The Enchanted Forest. I felt like I was losing them." Emma told Dr. Whale, as tears ran down her cheeks. "You're sure they're alright?"

"Yes, your children are healthy. I'm sure the stress of being ripped out of our world anyway from all of your loved ones, was very traumatic and the cause of the babies duress. Would you like to know the gender of the babies?" He asked her, watching the couple's eyes growing large with surprise and excitement.

Graham and Emma looked at each other smiling, the both of them nodding. "Please" Graham answered, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Well it looks like you are having a boy and a girl. Congratulations." He smiled at them, seeing tears both of their eyes. "I'll give you two a minute alone." Victor said to them, but it was obvious they were not listening to him. He snuck of the room quietly.

"We're having a girl and boy." Graham whispered out, staring at Emma in awe tears of elation fell down his cheek, cupping her cheeks. "Emma, I know I don't deserve you or this because of all the terrible things I've done in the past. I promise you I'm not that man anymore." His voice cracked out wanting to forget his life before Emma was in it and loved him. "But I've made me a better man. I'd be lost without you, Emma."

"Graham" She said staring at him lovingly, placing her hands over his. "I've said and done things that I'm not proud of either, no one is perfect. Just like you I really didn't feel anything but emptiness until I came here after Henry found me. My walls were so thick and high, I didn't think anyone would ever get through them, but you and Henry crushed them into rumble. You are a good a man, Graham. You are my husband, my best friend, my coworker, the father of my children and my true love." She smiled at him, as Graham smiled letting out a deep breath.

"I love you so much, Emma." He whispered leaning in kissing her softly, tears running down his face.

**Meanwhile**

Dr. Hopper heard someone pounding on his front door, so hurried to the door to throw it open seeing Sister Elena. "Sister Elena, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" He asked concerned, looking at the desperation on the young woman's face on his doorstep.

"I know he is here. Where is he?" She asked pushing past him walking into his foyer stunning him, looking around the room. "Graham told me that he left him here. Where is he?"

"You know Captain Hook?" He raised a brow; trying to figure out how she knew the man he was asked to look after.

"Can you keep it down? I've got a bloody headache." Hook called out walking into the room rubbing his eyes. "I'd rather be in jail." He hissed out then looked up freezing when he saw her, his blue eyes grew large in disbelief.

"Killian" She whispered out running over to him, throwing her arms around the pirate crying into his chest. "I thought I'd never see you ever again." She sobbed into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aye, I thought it too." He said softly holding her tightly, closing his eyes. "Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry, Wendy."

Archie eyes grew large behind his glass at hearing, which the girl was really Wendy Darling and she seemed to know Captain Hook very well. He wondered how they were connected.

**Granny's inn- Robin's room**

Robin laid on her bed trying not to think about Killian Jones, but he was always there and it drove her nuts. A part of her wished she had never met him. It would make her life a hell of a lot easier. Although she couldn't image a life without him in it, they had been whatever they were off and on for over twenty-eight years. She remembered the first time they crossed the line from associates/mates into lovers.

**Flashback**

Robin shot the arrow into the middle of her target, "That's a great shot, love." Killian's voice called out from behind her as she ignored him walking over the target to retrieve her arrow. "Oh lass, are you angry have been away for a while? Did you miss me?" He purred out. Robin spun around to face him crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, why don't you go away again." She countered, turning her back to him walking away from the pirate. Killian had been gone for a month taking off without one word. She missed him like crazy but refused to admit to him or herself.

"You're lying, darling." He said stepping in front of her, pulling her into his arms, his blue eyes staring at her intensely. "Why are you so insistent on denying there is something between us, Locksley? It been there since the moment we laid eyes on each other. Aren't you tired of fighting it?" He leaned in closer to her lips. "I can assure you that my trip was all business, no pleasure involved. You _want me_, and I want _you_, so stop fighting it." His lips crashed into hers, causing her whole body to ignite with lust and need. Robin moaned out, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, as she began pushing his coat down his arms.

**End of flashback **

Robin rolled over burying her head in her pillow trying to figure out a way to stop loving the pirate. She closed her eyes letting sleep take her over.

**The streets of Storybrooke**

"What do you think of Storybrooke?" Henry asked Graham's parents, who both had coffee cups in their hands, and dressed in jeans and sweaters.

"I love it." Arwen smiled at him, "There are great inventions, food, drinks and family." She said taking his hand in hers.

"You're kingdom is very beautiful." Aragorn added, getting a laugh from his grandson. "What did I say?" He asked.

"We call them towns or cities in this world." Henry smiled at him. "It's okay, Grandpa Aragorn. I'll teach you two all about this world."

"Thank you for the clothes" Arwen said looking over at Snow and Charming. "We will find a way to pay you back for the clothing and food."

"There is no need for that, we are family." Snow smiled at the beautiful half elven woman, "We thought you two would like a place of your own to stay. Charming and I found a loft for you in our building, if you are interested."

"How can we repay you for all of your kindness?" Aragorn asked them, wanting to thank the couple for going out of their way to help them.

"We could use another deputy at the office, since we are down two deputies. Graham asked me to be acting sheriff for a while so he can spend time with Emma. Are you interested?" Charming asked him hoping he would accept.

"I would love to serve beside you and my son." Aragorn smiled at Charming, happy he would have a post protecting the town. The two men shook hands grinning, before entering the apartment building.

**Graham and Emma's house**

"Graham" Emma moaned out in pleasure, looking up at her husband moving over top of her. His blue eyes on her face shining with lust, love, desire and worship in them. She had missed him so much in the time she was in The Enchanted Forest, she couldn't stop looking at his handsome face. The moment Graham walked into the house she had started taking off his clothes desperate to feel his skin against hers, and to have him inside of her.

"Emma" Graham groaned, his eyes running over her beautiful face, as he made love to her tenderly. He had felt terrified he'd never have the chance to ever see, hold her or make love to her ever again. The feel of her skin, her arms around his waist, and the feel of her around him was the most amazing feeling in the world. He watched Emma's eye close shut, feeling her walls contracting around him, as she reached her peak, taking him with her. Emma cried out in pleasure, as loud grunt of pleasure left Graham, riding out their peaks.

"Mm, I definitely missed this." Emma sighed out, her eyes fluttering open, utter happiness and bliss in her eyes.

"Me too" Graham agreed, rolling her over top of him, placing a kiss on her lips. "You're so beautiful." He said running his fingers along her chin.

"You are pretty easy on the eyes, Sheriff. I remember thinking how annoyingly sexy you were the night, I first met you, when you were leaning up against my car." Emma smiled at him, relishing in the afterglow of their love-making, hearing him chuckle.

"Really?!" He smirked at her, as she hit him on the chest playfully, making him chuckle once again. "Well Emma, I thought you were the most beautiful, enchanting, interesting and sexy woman I'd ever met. I promised myself I would have you as mine." He smiled at up at her. "Even if it meant locking you up to do it."

"Aw, that's so romantic." Emma laughed shaking her head, and then it hit her. "Ulrich was blocking the road that night when I tried to leave town." She said to him remembering the wolf in the road.

"My brother must have known you were my true love." Graham smiled at up at her, running his hands through her long blonde hair. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" He asked her.

"No" She smiled at him running her fingertips over his chest, where his heart lay, "but there is something that I've dreamed about doing, ever since I got sucked into that hat."

"What is that?" Graham smiled raising a brow at her, enjoying the feel of her fingertips running over his chest.

"I dreamt about showering with you." A playful and lustful look shining in her eyes as she smiled down at her husband.

Graham grinned at her, "I can make that dream come true." He pulled her to the edge of the bed then moved out of the bed, leaving her there so he could go start the shower. "So what does this shower entail, exactly?" Graham called out to her walking to the bathroom, starting the shower, and then turned around to go back for Emma but she was already in the bathroom.

"Why don't I show you?" She whispered huskily, wrapping her arms around him kissing him passionately, pulling him into the shower.

**Meanwhile**

Claire drove through the outskirts of Storybrooke, when she heard a tire on her car pop loudly sending the car skidding off the road. She screamed turning the wheel desperate to get control of the car, but hit a tree. Her world went black for a few moments before she heard a voice calling out to her, "Are you alright, darling?" She heard a woman's voice call out to her.

Claire groaned opening her eyes to see a woman knelt next to her open car door, staring at her curiously. The woman was wearing a black and white suit jacket with a matching skirt and not to mention half of her head was blonde and the other white. "Who are you? Am I dreaming?" She groaned out, a throbbing pain in her temple.

The woman threw her head back and laughed, "No dear, you are not dreaming. I keep to myself in this town but I could feel your jealousy, rage, vengeance and envy from the house. It drew me to you. You would make a great alley for me in this town. "Tell me who stirred up your need for revenge? Who do you wish to destroy?"

"Emma Swan." Claire replied unwilling to call her Emma Dornan, because she would be the one using Graham's last name not Emma. "She stole my husband away from me, had a son with him and he died because of her. Now I want her husband and kids as my own." Claire could tell by looking at the woman, she wouldn't be someone, who associated with Emma.

A cruel and viscous smile crossed the woman's blood-red lips, glee in her blue evil eyes, "You want Sheriff Graham. I can help you with your little problem, if you agree to help me out. What is your name, dear?" She asked helping her out of the car slowly.

"Claire Thomas." She said leaning on the woman, who helped walk her down the road towards a beautiful old grey house.

"I'm Cruella Da Vil. Let's get you inside and all cleaned up, Claire." She smiled at her leading her up the walk towards her mansion.

**AN: I want to thank Gina for giving me the idea to bring Cruella Da Vil into my story. Also I couldn't resist bring a character played by Nina Dobrev, I love her with Ian Somerhalder. I'm a huge fan of Damon and Elena! In the next chapter, you'll find out Elena/ Wendy's connection to Bae/Michael, Graham and Hook. **


	14. The Storm before the calm

**Chapter 14: The Storm Before The Calm**

AN: Thank you so much to very one who reviewed! This chapter is named after Eppic and Jess Moskaluk 'The Storm Before the Calm.

Archie watched Elena/Wendy Darling hugging Captain Hook in his living, unable to take his eyes off them. There was a softness to Hook's face, and a small flickering of happiness and hope in his eyes.

"Do you mind?! This is a private moment." Hook asked, now glaring at man, who had annoyed him by trying to get him to talk about his feelings for hours.

"Yes, of course. I'll take Pongo out for a walk." Archie replied grabbing Pongo's leash, his dog ran into the room. He quickly put the leash on Pogo, leaving the house, because he felt like he intruding on their moment.

Hook let go of Wendy leading her over to the couch, sitting down and she sat on the other side of the couch, wiping away her tears. "I thought you had died, Wendy. Where have you been?"

"When we returned from Neverland, The Blue Fairy found me telling me I was one meant to be one of them; she told me my mother had been a fairy." She explained to him. "They told me she desperately wished to be human, so they let her experience it for a while."

"Our father had an affair with a fairy." Killian said trying to process the information his half-sister was telling him. It was a well-known fact his father was a womanizer, and couldn't stay loyal to his mother. His mother had been furious when beautiful dark-haired woman showed up pregnant claiming the baby was his fathers. His mother had left not too long after the baby was born and his father wanted to keep the child, and Wendy's mother died during childbirth. "Why didn't you come to me? You could have told me!" He hissed out furious with Wendy for letting him think she was dead.

"I wanted to Killian, but a met a seer on my way to find you; she told me that I couldn't if I wanted you to live. She said we would be reunited in the future. It would be many, many years in the future but we would find each other again in another realm." Wendy said able to see her brother was still felt betrayed by her and furious. "She said you had a very dark path in front of you filled with hurt, sorrow, rage, love, and revenge. But it would lead you to the woman, who was meant for you, she showed me an image of her. I saw her today at Granny's Diner, a beautiful blonde with hazel green eyes."

Killian stared at Wendy, a neutral look on his face, she couldn't read, "How did you find me here?" He asked, knowing the woman she spoke about must have been Robin, but he couldn't stop thinking of Milah and revenge for her first.

"Sheriff Graham told me. His wife came back from our world yesterday, bringing a few people with her." Wendy said to her brother giving him a small smile, "I know you're angry with me, and I'm sorry but I did it to protect you."

"I'm the older brother, Wendy. It's my job to look after you." Killian shook his head, and then pulled her into a hug. "Tell me where you have been all of these years."

"I was working with the fairies in our homeland. Fairies age very slowly in our land once they reach twenty. When the curse hit I was sent here, I thought my family had died in a car accident and was studying to become a nun." She watched a huge grin break out on Killian's face at the word nun.

"Well that's bloody good news, I'd have to run my hook through any bloke who laid a hand on my little sister." Killian let a sigh of relief hearing no man in town had defiled his younger sister, and then he saw body go rigid for a brief second. He narrowed his eyes, "Who touched you, Wendy?! What kind of bloke seduces a nun in training?" He exclaimed furious, standing up starting to pace the room.

"I wasn't seduced or pressured, I wanted it. You have no room to talk brother. You've seduced many married women in your long life." Wendy yelled, standing up seeing the anger flashing in Killian's eyes. "It's none of your business who I slept with, brother. It's all in the past." Her face softened smiling at him. "Do you really want to spend time fighting? We haven't seen each other in hundreds of years."

"No" Killian said letting it go for the moment, but he swore he would make the man who touched his sister pay. He remembered his sister saying she was part fairy, "I've been trapped here by the annoying Sheriff, and it's a real shame because this occasion calls for a drink." He grinned at her.

"Good try. I'm not springing you from here. Now it's your turn to tell me, what you've doing the last three hundred years." Wendy said to him, raising an eyebrow.

**Emma and Graham's bedroom **

Graham carried Emma wearing his green robe into the bed, wearing only a pair of red boxer shorts. She had a lazy, contented smile on her face after their last round of lovemaking in the shower. "My dream wasn't as good as the real thing." Emma sighed out, hearing Graham chuckle softly.

"I know the feeling" Graham replied lying her down on the bed with her, snuggling her in his arms. "Can you believe we are going to have a boy and a girl?" He grinned, and then a very serious look crossed his face. "I'm not going to let any boy close to our little girl. Maybe I'll see if Mother Superior can talk her into becoming a nun."

Loud laughter burst out of Emma at Graham's suggestion, and it took her minute to catch her breath. "Oh our poor daughter isn't even born and you already have her joining a nunnery." Graham didn't look amused on bit. "Let's face it honey, if you daughter looks anything like her father, you're not going to be able to keep the boys away from her."

" You mean her mother and that's not funny, Emma. I'm going to need a bigger gun, maybe I'll carry two." Graham shook his head already trying to come up with a plan, becoming lost it thought. "Wait" He said to her as a huge smile crossed his lips, "Did you just call me honey?"

"No" Emma replied shaking her head, while Graham nodded at her smirking. She swore she would never be the type of girl to call her man honey or sweetheart, but again Graham made her do many things she swore never to do.

"You so did, honey." He whispered brushing his lips against his, then pulling away. "Admit it." He added continuing to tease her, almost kissing her but kept pulling away.

"No" Emma grinned closing the gap between them, crashing her lips into his kissing him like she hadn't in months. Graham moaned into her mouth, his hands made quick work of her robe, so he could feel her skin against his.

**Meanwhile**

Claire felt better after getting cleaned up in the woman's house, the woman who had helped her after her car skidded off the road. She remembered the woman's words, trying to get a grasp of what was going on in this small town. There was something very strange about the small quiet town; she hadn't been able to put her finger on. She walked downstairs the spiral staircase into the sitting room to see Cruella sitting on a couch smiling at her, "Please have a seat dear. Do you like cucumber sandwiches and tea?" She offered Claire holding a plate of sandwiches out to her.

"Yes, thank you." Claire smiled at her, taking a sandwich off the plate. "Can I ask you a question without you thinking I'm crazy?" She asked, sitting down in a chair across from Cruella, who threw her hand back laughing.

"My dear, do you think I will you judge you?" She countered smiling at her, "I will save you the trouble of asking. Yes, this town isn't what it seems as well as all of its residents. We are all _very_ different."

"There have been strange things going on in town like bright lights almost like a spot light, lighting up the town." Claire furrowed her brow, and then lowered her voice. "And I swear I saw seven dwarfs with pick axes marching, when I was on my way out-of-town."

"You did. They are pest and very annoying. You should say clear of them and Granny. I detest that woman." Cruella replied, her blued eyes clouding over with hatred. "She is the reason I'm the town outcast."

"I'm sorry, Cruella." Claire answered sympathetically pausing, "Wait your name is Cruella Da Vil, there are seven dwarfs, and I swear I overheard Graham talking about a woman named Snow. It's like Disney's Fairytale land here." She giggled, but it quickly died at seeing the seriousness in Cruella's eyes. 'Everyone in town was a fairytale character' Claire realized her eyes going wide stunned, and wondering how she had missed it for so long. "So everyone is a fairytale character. Who is Graham really? He looks like a prince!" Claire grinned, imagining her and Graham living together in a mansion much like Cruella's with their children playing in the house.

"He is The Huntsman. Graham is very handsome, so I can see why you would think so." Cruella wouldn't mind having The Huntsman for, herself, but she had her eye on Dr. Victor Frankenstein. He was gorgeous, brilliant and she had wanted him since the moment she saw him. She hoped he might come up with new ways to keep her looking young, once she used up the last resource in town she was hunting.

"Who is Emma Swan really?" Claire had to ask, who her nemesis true identity really was.

"Emma is the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White." Cruella saw the jealousy and envy cross the woman's face in front of her. This woman is the perfect person to recruit to do her dirty work, but she couldn't decide whether to kill her, after she got want she wanted or to keep her as a lackey.

**A loft in Snow's building **

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Henry exclaimed running through the loft, leaving his two sets of grandparents in the living room laughing.

"Do you like it?" Snow asked Arwen and Aragorn, watching them looking around the loft.

"It's so beautiful. There is nothing like this in our homelands." Arwen gushed looking around the bright airy loft. "My homeland was beautiful, but I like this world very much. We have a family again."

"We know how it feels to miss your baby's whole childhood, and be around the same age of them." Charming said to them a small smile on his lips, "It's nice to have someone else, who can relate to our problem."

"How are Emma and the babies doing?" Snow asked Arwen, worry written all over her face. Arwen took her hand in hers.

"Emma was almost glowing with happiness this morning. I could feel the magic and happiness radiating off her, Graham and the babies. She and the babies will be fine. The more time she spends close to Graham, the stronger the babies will grow." Arwen replied hoping to ease Snow's worries.

"I guess that would explain why Emma can't stand to be away from Graham or not touch him ever." Charming muttered remembering the incident in front of the diner. He had a good feeling that they shouldn't take Henry home until Graham or Emma called him.

Aragorn patted him on the back, "I'm sorry to tell you that Emma's need to be near my son and connect with him will only grow stronger. When Arwen was pregnant with Graham, she couldn't stand being away from him for a more than two minutes at time before she gave birth. Emma being pregnant with twins will increase that need."

"Please tell me you just mean close in proximity or touch." David hopefully said seeing his wife roll her eyes at him.

Henry came running out from the hall, "Are you going to move here?" He asked his new set of grandparents.

"Yes" Arwen answered, as Henry threw his arms around her waist hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, tears of happiness formed in her eyes. She and Aragorn were home for the first time in many years and a family again.

**Dr. Hopper's house**

Wendy kept her face neutral during the story of how Killian lost his hand and Milah to Rumpelstiltskin. She wanted to scream and to cry but she held in knowing her it would only feed her brothers anger and need for revenge. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to stop it or be there for you." She whispered placing her hand over his. Hearing all the hardship and heartbreak in her brother's life broke her heart. She had spent her whole life sheltered from everything because first Killian looked after her after their father dead when they were young, then the fairies but once the curse took over all she felt was loneliness and utterly lost. The curse caused her to think her whole family died in a car accident, when she was young and Mother Superior took her in.

"I'll have my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin for taking my hand and my love." Killian hissed out, rage and hatred flashing in his eyes, as Wendy looked frightened. "I will not let him hurt you." He swore to her.

"Killian" Wendy sighed loudly, "Revenge isn't going to change anything that happened in the past. Rumpelstiltskin has magic and will kill you. I won't lose you, after I just go you back. I'm saying you to stop this need for revenge. I need my brother." She begged him, not ready to lose him.

"I've sent three hundred years planning my revenge. I _must have it_!" Killian stressed, while Wendy jumped off the couch furious with him.

"I _won't_ let you kill yourself! If you won't stop this madness, then I will make you. You took care of me after our dad fell ill and died, now it's my turn to take care of you, whether you like it or not!" Wendy yelled at him, hearing her brother laughing at her.

"How do plan on stopping me?" He countered, looking up into her brown anger filled eyes.

A smirk crossed her lips, "I'm a fairy remember, and I'm friends with the Sheriff, who trapped you here, the two of us can stop you." Her brother narrowed his eyes at her, trying to fight back the urge to yell at her. "In fact, I'm going to go have chat with him about you now. Try to behave, brother." She added walking over to the door.

"You can't stop me! I will get my revenge on that bloody crocodile." He called after her, starting after her but she was already out the door.

"Correction, you can't stop me. If you can't stop yourself, then I will." She said turning to face him. "You should let Archie help you, Killian." She added before walking off.

"Wendy, get back here!" He shouted to her furious she was leaving him in the annoying cricket's house. He slammed the door to the house, and then began searching for any alcohol or liquor he could find. Between Wendy and Robin attempting to talk him out of his revenge for Milah and the crocodile taking his hand, he'd had enough of the lectures from the women in his life.

**Exterior of Granny's Inn**

Robin walked out of the inn distracted, when she bumped into someone on the street. "I'm so sorry." She exclaimed, looking up to see a man in his early fifties with brown hair that hit his shoulders wearing a black suit, black shirt and a red tie using a cane to catch himself.

The man's brown eyes studied her for a moment, running over her face, "You are new to our town. I always remember a face. You must have come through the portal with Emma. Welcome to Storybrooke, dearie. I'm Robert." He introduced himself, leaving out his last name or true name.

"Yes, I'm Robin." She looked at him suspiciously getting a bad feeling about the man in front of her. "I'm sorry I ran into you. I'm running late to meet Victor." She said to him starting to move past him, but the man blocked her way. "Excuse you." She said narrowing her eyes at him, again attempting to move past him but he blocked her. "I'm not going to tell you again to move, don't think I want use force against you because you have a cane. A creep is a creep."

"Miss Locksley, I was under the impression you like creeps and bad men." He drawled out to her, leaning in closer. "You're drawn to darkness, only a woman attracted to it would let a monster with a hook for a hand take her to bed." He whispered to her, seeing Robin's eyes grow wide.

"You're Rumpelstiltskin." Robin said in a low whisper, feeling anger building in her at knowing what this man did to Killian.

"This is my lucky day." He replied an evil grin breaking out on his face, Robin turned to run but Gold grabbed her. "I don't think so, dearie." He hissed out menacingly. They turned into purple smoke, disappearing from the street.

**Graham & Emma's house **

A lazy contented grin was on Emma's lips, lying on Graham's chest listening to his heart beating steadily, unable to keep her eyes open. Graham smiled looking down at his wife, "Emma, are you alright?" He asked running his hand through her soft hair.

"Mm" She moaned out managing to hold her head to look at him. "Graham" She smiled at him looking almost drunk, from Graham's presence and their time spent in bed today. "never better…happy." She whispered, before she laid her head back down on his chest.

"I've never been happier either, Emma." He kissed the top of her head, staring down at her on his chest, until sleep began to take him over. The sound of the doorbell ring waking him, he carefully laid Emma on the bed, throwing on his boxers and throwing on his green robe. He rushed to the door not wanting to wake up a slumbering Emma, he threw open the door. "Elena" He said surprised, seeing the desperate look on her face. "Did Hook hurt you?" He asked her, letting her in the house.

"No, but I really need your help." She said to him, wringing her hands together walking over to the couch.

"Give me a minute to get dressed." Graham replied, uncomfortable he was only wearing a robe. He disappeared down the hall, quickly putting on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. When he walked back out into the living room, he saw Elena pacing in front of his coach. "Would you like something to drink? Tea or water?" He asked her, walking over to the refrigerator.

"No, thank you." She answered him, seeing him grab bottled water for himself, and then walking back over to her. "I'm sorry to come by like this, but it couldn't wait." She apologized to him. "It's just Killian won't listen to me, Graham. He's going to get himself killed. I _will not_ let that happen."

"It sounds like he hasn't given up on his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin." Graham sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew that Hook upset Rumpelstiltskin would cause all sorts of trouble, leading to destruction of the town property. Hook and Gold wouldn't care about anything but killing each other and Hook would end up dead. "What do you suggest we do, Elena?" He asked not sure of how to fix this situation.

"My name is actually Wendy Darling. I've decide to go back to my real name." She said to him in a soft voice, watching Graham's eyes grow large at finding out her true identity. "Killian has every right to want Gold dead, and a part of me wants him dead for what he did to Killian. But it's not going to bring Milah back; it's just going to get him killed. I'm not going to let that happen, no matter if he hates me for it." She paused, "but maybe we can use some magic to give him, his hand back. I'm hoping that could help."

Graham gave her a sympathetic smile, "I will help you with that, but it's not going to work. If Gold took my hand and killed Emma, then my hand would be the last of my worries. It's not going to stop his revenge plot."

"It's going to buy me sometime, until I get through to him letting him know life is worth living and he will love again. I can't lose him again." Wendy's eyes began to tear up at the idea of losing Killian again.

"You love him." Graham stated able to see the love in her eyes for Hook, as she nodded at him. He knew if two strong smart women like Wendy and Robin loved Hook, there must be more to him than he showed earlier. "If I let him out of Archie's house, we both know we'll go after Gold. What do you propose we do with him?"

"We have to get him out of Archie, because Killian's pretty pissed. He can stay with me at my place until I can talk some sense into him." Wendy knew it was the best thing she could do for him at the moment.

"Do you think he would hurt you?" Graham asked worried Hook might take his angry out on her.

"Killian would never hurt me." Wendy replied, a confident and sure look on her face, like it was a fact.

Graham couldn't decide if he should stay out of the situation letting her make her own mistakes or warn her about Hook's connection with Robin. "I'm sure you know Hook better than me, but I'm worried he'll hurt you. You need to know you're not the only girl in love with Hook. He and Robin have something, I'm not sure what it is, but I can tell he cares about her. I'm sorry to tell you this." He said walking up, putting his hands on her shoulders, hating what he told her was going to hurt her.

Wendy's face broke out in a smile, as she began to laughing uncontrollably. Confusion crossed Graham's features at Wendy's reaction, and he wondered if she was in denial. "You think.." She said in between giggles of amusement, holding her stomach, as she continued to giggle. It took her minute to compose herself at his statement, wiping away her tears of laughter. "Graham, it's really sweet you're worried about me, really? I'm sorry I laughed, it's just the idea I'm in love with him is not only gross but hysterical." She informed Graham taking her hand in his. "I appreciate you looking after me, when it comes to Killian, although it's unnecessary." She smiled up at him.

"Graham, what's going on?" Emma's voice called out from behind them, making him turn to face his wife seeing a frown on her beautiful face, looking at them suspiciously. She saw guilt in Graham's blue eyes, causing hurt, anger and betrayal to hit her like a freight train.

**AN: Zerousy, you were right about Killian and Elena/Wendy being brother and sister****! **


End file.
